Todos tenemos derecho
by GOM TUZA POTTER
Summary: Después de pasar por tantas cosas, la vida de Peeta y Katniss se estabiliza, pero Peeta siente que falta algo; Katniss será capaz de ceder un poco? (Para entender mejor esta historia se recomienda leer primero Distrito 12 y Una Nueva Vida) Para todos aquellos que lo pidieron n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí nuevamente, no lo pude evitar y seguí el consejo de muchas, así que aquí tienen mas de nuestros Trágicos Amantes, en esta ocasión va ser mas corto, espero que les guste, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Era increíble ver a Finnick tan grande, pareciéndose cada día más a su papá, provocando que las chicas empezarán asecharlo a su corta edad; pero lo más increíble era que Annie y todos los que lo amábamos no sintiéramos miedo en su doceavo cumpleaños, que lo pudiéramos estar celebrando sin ningún temor, sin ninguna angustia por los famosos juegos del hambre.

-mira abuela, al fin pude hacer las figuras como las que Peeta le pone a sus pasteles - él le hablaba a mi madre, enseñándole una figura abstracta de un glaseado para su pastel de cumpleaños que Peeta había preparado. Finnick insistió prácticamente desde el día que llego al distrito en ayudar a mi esposo hacer su propio decorado, siempre le gustó mucho ayudar a Peeta en la panadería.

Era un chico tierno y educado, afortunadamente la ausencia de su padre no le había afectado, porque tenía muchas mamás y tenía a Peeta, era su figura paterna, aunque fuera a distancia, pero era lo más parecido. Finnick sabía muy bien quien era su padre, lo que había hecho y el porque lo había hecho, haciendo que él se sintiera orgulloso de nuestro amigo.

-muy bien Finnick, ahora solo te faltan unas 9 más según la instrucción de Peeta- Le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa al colocar unos sándwiches en una charola.

-¿tú qué opinas Kat?-

-tienes un buen maestro, así que quedo muy bien, sigue con las demás, antes de que regrese de la panadería, sino querrá ayudarte, lo conozco-

-tienes razón, necesito darme prisa-

-vaya, lo has logrado cariño, te está quedando muy bien tu pastel- Annie beso la cabeza de su hijo, que estaba ya muy alto, ella era solo unos centímetros más alta que él.

-pero si eres el festejado, no tendrías que estar trabajando- Peeta apareció tras ella con una bolsa con varias cosas.

-mi cumpleaños ya pasó así que... - Finnick se encogió de hombros.

-pero aun así eres el festejado- dije ayudando a Peeta con las cosas.

Como el cumpleaños de Finnick caía en temporada escolar, mi madre y Annie decidieron dejar el festejo para verano que pudieran estar aquí, el chico no tuvo inconveniente, puesto que dijo que aquí había mucha gente que lo quería, que prefería eso a un simple festejo con sus compañeros de la escuela, eso nos hizo sentir muy bien a todos, incluso a Haymitch.

-hey familia llegaron los refuerzos- la voz de Johanna se escuchó desde la entrada.

-mira tía Jo, estoy decorando yo el pastel -Finnick había empezado a llamar así a Johana desde una broma que empezó por culpa de Haymitch, cuando nuestro chico tenía 4 años, en un principio ella no estaba muy contenta, pero al final termino adorando que Finnick la viera de ese modo, después de la relación tan estrecha que llego a tener con su papá.

-muy bien adonis, Mellark ten cuidado, aquí puedes tener competencia-

-¿dónde está Daniel? - pregunte, al verla entrar sola.

-se quedó con Hilary, al parecer ella y sus hijos están construyendo una casa de juegos en el jardín, así que ese bribón me abandono por ir a jugar, en vez de colaborar en la fiesta de su primo-

Daniel tenía el mejor carácter, era un chico muy alegre, con tan solo 5 años había conseguido tener la atención de todo el público en el festival de primavera; sabíamos que el carácter de Johanna y Fred influían mucho, pero era algo nato en él, incluso a sus 2 años había conseguido atrapar a Johanna Manso al encontrase con él en esa casa hogar del distrito 11, después de varios años atrás de descubrir que no podían tener hijos.

Ellos habían dicho que lo aceptaban, principalmente Jo, porque decía que al final ella no se veía como madre, que no creía que fuera su fuerte o lo más conveniente después de todo lo que paso, algo que reforzaba mi postura ante la insistencia de Peeta de tener hijos, pero finalmente el pequeño Daniel había cautivado a la ruda Johanna en aquellas vacaciones que ella y Fred habían planeado de imprevisto. Fue una gran sorpresa verlos regresar con un pequeño que al parecer se adaptaba rápido a los cambios y a su nueva familia.

-Jo, podrías empezar con los globos - mi mamá se veía feliz, a pesar de que cada que venía, era derramar lágrimas en la habitación que era de mi hermana, la cual seguía intacta después de tanto tiempo- es más, Katniss ¿por qué no le ayudas?-

-está bien, vamos muévete, tenemos el tiempo encima - empuje a mi amiga que observaba a Finnick trabajar en el pastel.

-bonita - después de tantos años, era genial que Peeta me hablara así, que no perdiera lo detallista y cariñoso, al contrario - deje arriba los listones, también puedes bajar la otra cosa - le lanzo a Finnick una rápida mirada para ver si se había percatado de qué hablábamos, por suerte estaba muy concentrado en el glaseado para darse cuenta que hablábamos de su regalo.

-bien, solo asegúrense de que termine a tiempo - señale con la cabeza al chico, dando a entender que no se parara por la sala en un buen rato.

Cuando estábamos por termina la decoración Daniel entro corriendo, apremiado porque saliéramos a ver la casa que habían hecho para jugar en el jardín de Thom.

-mira mamá, la casa de Sue y Michael está muy grande, dicen que podemos jugar ahí todos los días -

-rayos Daniel, has roto el pantalón, te dije que con cuidado, ¿tengo que parchar todos tus pantalones acaso? -

-si le compraras pantalones de primera, no tendrías que parcharlos a cada rato- Haymitch apareció en la entrada, aprovechando que el pequeño había dejado abierto.

-y gastar para después hacer lo mismo, ni de broma, aparte no pretendo comprarle a esa apretada de Jill, aunque sea mi hijo - replicó Jo.

-vamos Niss acompañe - Daniel me había tomado de la mano -¿puedo tomar un globo?-

-claro, son para ustedes, en especial para ti - alborote su cabello - Haymitch ¿por qué no dejas esa bolsa junto a la otra que está en la sala?-

-claro preciosa, como siempre de mandona- murmuro al final, colocándose las gafas que de un tiempo para acá era necesario para su vista. Aunque en un principio se vio renuente a usarlas, pero al final su organismo empezaba a cobrar todas sus mal pasadas, no quedándole de otra más que usarlas.

La tarde la pasamos muy bien, Finnick se sentía muy orgulloso por su pastel, aunque al final recibió ayuda de Peeta porque estaba tardando un poco más de la cuenta, así como también las ansias de irse a jugar con el resto de los niños lo carcomían. Annie se vio muy melancólica, agradecida y feliz por ver a su hijo crecer tan sanamente, aunque muchas veces lo tuviera que ocultar de las insistentes cámaras de Plutarch, principalmente en sus primeros años, incluso Johanna golpeó a un tipo que los estaban acosando en su primer día de clases.

Como siempre todos nuestros amigos felicitaron a Peeta, porque cada vez los sorprendía más con los deliciosos pasteles, alegando que aunque llevaran acabo las recetas que él mismo escribió en su libro, no les salían igual, llegando todos a la conclusión que había un ingrediente secreto. De hecho Alex se quejaba de lo mismo, porque Peeta había sido su mentor y la gente seguía distinguiendo entre un pastel de Peeta y uno de Alex, quien ahora se había asociado con mi esposo para ampliar el negocio con baguettes que se enviaban a los distritos más cercanos por medio de un aerodeslizador que venía cada tercer día para este tipo de entregas y sobre todo de la fábrica de medicamentos. La panadería se había ampliado siendo un éxito en el distrito, pero también por el hecho de tener el servicio de cafetería, donde chicos y grandes pasaban ratos agradables, teniendo un concepto muy diferente al que Sae manejaba en el quemador, siendo su fuerte los desayunos y comidas, mientras que a Alex y Peeta tenían mayor movimiento en las tardes, por lo que había para todos, aunque siguiera siendo un distrito pequeño.

-Katniss estas muy callada, ¿en qué tanto piensas?- Annie se acercó a mi después de abrir los regalos.

-en tantas cosas, en cómo ha cambiado la situación a través de los años, tu chico ya por entrar a la adolescencia-

-sí, jamás me imagine llegar a este punto, estoy tan agradecida de tenerlo a mi lado, él me regreso la cordura- en eso Annie tenía mucha razón, era contados los episodios donde se alteraba y se aislaba se todos de una forma nerviosa, no habían desaparecido, pero eran muy pocos, casi nulos, algo similar a las crisis de Peeta, la última de ambos ya tiene más de un año.

-creo que muchos de nosotros nunca nos imaginamos estar así, mira Jo, con ese pequeño que se ha ganado su corazón, ni ella misma se llegó a imaginar de mamá- Johanna jugaba con todos los chicos llevando a Daniel de la mano de un lado para otro.

-sí, creo que... eso es lo más increíble y más por como son tanto ella como Fred -

-por algo terminaron juntos- dije mientras buscaba a Peeta y mi madre con la mirada.

-hey preciosa, porque no le sirves un poco de jugo a este anciano -

-Haymitch no seas exagerado, ¿no viste donde están mi madre o Peeta?-

-siempre es lo mismo contigo, te pido algo y desvías la conversación hacia ese chico, cuando no-

-y cuando te dejaras de dramas, de vedad ahora entiendo porque Effie prefiere solo verte por temporadas -

-ya van empezar - Peeta llego de no sé dónde y me abrazo.

-¿dónde estabas y mi mamá?-

-ayudamos a Liz y Paul con el bebé, estaba un poco inquieto, tu madre le dio un té - en ese momento vi como mi madre traía en brazos al bebé de Paul, quien se había casado con su compañera, la doctora Liz, era la que se dedicaba a todo eso del laboratorio clínico, llegando del distrito 4 ya hace unos 5 años.

Fue un poco duro ver a Paul con Liz, puesto que me imagine más de un vez a mi hermana en vez de a ella, en lo que pudo ser de haber sobrevivido; convertirse en médico y casarse con un buen chico como Paul, incluso ser mamá, ella hubiera sido muy feliz.

-hey bonita ¿otra vez con esos pensamientos?- Peeta inmediatamente noto mi tristeza, sabía muy bien la línea de mis pensamientos -sabes que solo te haces daño, deberías estar feliz por todos ellos, no quiero caras largas-

-sí, pero es inevitable, cada que veo la familia de Paul-

-Kat, no creo que Prim estuviera muy contenta si te viera, restarías un poco de su felicidad con esa cara y ahora tu madre también se está poniendo triste solo de verte, porque sabe muy bien lo que estabas pensando - Él tenía razón mi mamá se veía angustiada, aferrándose al pequeño bebé pero viéndonos fijamente.

-lo... lo siento- susurre.

-Kat mira- Finnick me tomo de la mano para enseñarme el regalo de su mamá, que era un reproductor de música -tiene para grabar voz, por favor canta, que sea una de tus canciones la primera en guardar -

-si, canta- dijeron varias personas, así que no me negué, principalmente porque fue el chico quien lo pidió y después de que la canción que en algún momento le escribí a Peeta saliera a la luz en los medios, gracias a que Delly no se dio cuenta que perdió aquel papel con la letra, cuando él estaba en el Capitolio y le pase la letra por teléfono, para ver si lográbamos que mi chico regresara, Peeta me dijo que debería dejarme escuchar más, para que la gente conociera mis letras y no terminaran adjudicándosela alguien más como fue el caso de dulce melodía.

Recuerdo que tanto Peeta como yo nos molestamos mucho al escuchar la canción en uno de esos programas de Plutarch, pensamos que nuevamente se había entrometido en nuestras vidas, pero sobre todo llegamos a creer que tenía alguna especie de espía en el distrito o cámaras en alguna de nuestras casas; toda esa situación altero tanto a Peeta que una crisis hizo su aparición, alejándolo de mi por unos cuantos días, y sintiéndonos muy triste porque su regalo había sido del dominio público, debido a que estuvo entre las canciones finalistas y no pudimos hacer nada, sobre todo si no queríamos aparecer nuevamente en el ojo del huracán. Incluso tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con Delly, por haber permitido que pasara esa situación, dejando de hablarse por varios días, hasta que él pidió disculpas por alterarse así, mientras ella prometía investigar que se podía hacer sin que se mencionara nuestros nombres.

Grabe un par de canciones, sintiéndome algo apenada por tener toda la atención de nuestros amigos, era algo incómodo a pesar que se trataba de ellos, gente de nuestra confianza. Terminé por cantar con varios de los chicos, poniendo mensajes de felicitaciones para Finnick y sugiriendo una lista de música para que más adelante pudiera disfrutarla.

Cuando la fiesta estaba por terminar, me di cuenta que nuevamente Peeta y mi madre habían desaparecido, así que los busque en la cocina para ver qué ocurría, donde los escuche hablando en voz baja.

-estoy agotando las esperanzas - decía mi esposo.

-sé que has esperado por muchos años, deberías de invitar más seguido a Paul, aprovechando que su bebé está muy pequeño, a parte el chico y su esposa son muy... Nerviosos con el bebé-

-no tengo ningún inconveniente en ayudarlos, pero me doy cuenta que cuando se trata de Paul ella se aleja más, no lo hizo con Tiffany o Hilary, incluso con Alex - me sentí molesta porque estuvieran hablando de mí.

-solo deja que su instinto maternal surja, hasta el momento esta así por todos sus miedos pero yo creo...-

-ese es el problema, ella está satisfaciendo ese instinto con la escuela, a pesar de que sus grupos son de chicos más grandes, hay días que no puedo ni tomar el tema, se rehúsa-

-tal vez, pero... ¿Y tú? -

-¿qué hay de mí?- justo estaba por entrar, ver que era lo que pasaba, de por qué hablaban a mis costillas.

-pues... ¿con qué estas satisfaciendo tu instinto paternal? Sé que la cuidas y la amas, pero... - mi madre dudo

-si Kat nunca quiere tener hijos no importa, yo me case sabiendo eso, y no cambia mi amor por ella, tener un bebé seria como... de ensueño -Peeta se escuchó como, entusiasmado - pero tampoco voy a forzar algo que no desea, la amo y lo que menos quiero es hacerla sufrir por algo que no quiere -

Era cierto que muchas de nuestras discusiones se debieron a ese tema, al grado de estar un par de días sin hablarnos, siendo Peeta el que terminara arreglando las cosas, pero me sentí muy extraña, triste, porque le estaba negando algo a mi esposo que siguiendo las leyes de la naturaleza estaba en su derecho.

Salí corriendo, tratando que nadie se diera cuenta, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba contener tantos sentimientos encontrados, llegando a la pradera que estaba totalmente verde, brillando con diferentes colores por las flores silvestres que crecían, entre ellas Primroses.

* * *

><p>NA: ¿qué opinan? mmm eso de que hablen a tus espaldas no es nada bueno jijijiji pero suele suceder. Me costo un poco de trabajo ir describiendo tantas cosas que pasaron a con respecto a los personajes, así que fue una embarrada, porque en mi cabeza pasaron mas cosas, pero en fin. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y también cuéntenme sus impresiones de la peliiiii, yo les puedo decir que me gusto mucho, buena adaptación. Gracias por leer ;)


	2. Si Hubiera

WOOOOOOO! Estoy super contenta, 16 review en el primer capitulo, eso es la cosa mas genial, chicas y chicos de verdad muchas, muchas gracias, no tengo palabras, me dejaron tantas cosas bellas, los extrañaba mil ocho mil jijiji. Así que se supone que debería de actualizar mañana, pero me emocione tanto que aquí tienen el nuevo capi, espero que les guste y pues el capitulo anterior olvide decir que algunos de los personajes y la base central de la historia no me pertenecen, esto es sin motivos de lucro ni nada por el estilo, es meramente diversión dejando volar mi imaginación.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

-Finnick estaba feliz- dijo Peeta mientras media la harina para el pedido de Sae.

-sí, fue lindo que lo dejaras decorar el pastel, Annie y mi madre también estaban muy contentas-

-creo que todos, sobre todo por la edad a la que llego-

-Sí, esa edad no dejará de pasar desapercibida en un niño, lo bueno es que ahora es muy distinto -

-bonita, te noto... algo distraída, ¿pasa algo?-

-no, solo estoy pensando que para este ciclo su hija de Jill entrará en mi curso, no sé cómo se pondrán las cosas- Tenía varios días temiendo a ese momento, más porque Jill y yo nunca pudimos llevarnos bien, siempre con esas miradas retadoras o comentarios desagradables, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación que oí el día anterior entre mí madre y Peeta, primero por todo lo que dijeron y segundo porque me sentía mal de escuchar por detrás de la puerta.

-no te preocupes, solo necesitas mentalizarte que no por ser su hija, será igual que ella, que ahora somos personas maduras y los problemas que tuvieron antes los deben dejar en el pasado por el bien de su hija-

-problemas que tu ocasionaste al ser un rompecorazones- llene a Peeta de harina en la nariz, para después darle un beso rápido.

-ahora resulta - sonrío y me atrajo hacia él impidiendo que me alejara, llenado toda mi bata de harina - que yo soy el culpable eh -

Peeta me dio un beso largo, tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de mucho significado, porque cada día con sus caricias y mimos me decía que me amaba, así como yo le correspondía cada caricia y beso para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo agradecida de que estuviera en mi vida.

-¿cuándo dejaran de ser como adolescentes? - Alex entro con Casie y Lana.

-nunca- contesto Peeta.

-y tú déjate de juntar con Haymitch o Johanna, porque esos comentarios son muy de ellos- le recrimine.

-claro, todos opinamos que son muy molestables, no es porque me junte con ellos-

-Suficiente, hay que trabajar - Casie solo sonreía- que tengo que regresar a dar de desayunar a esos críos, Steven dijo que llegaría tarde, así que hay que apresurarnos-

-ya ven, deberíamos de contratar a Henry - agregó Lana con irritación, supongo que por estar en la panadería tan temprano.

-si claro, para que tú y él pierdan el tiempo ¿no?- Alex negaba.

-oye, pero no le interesaría venir en las tardes, nos está haciendo falta personal - agregó Peeta.

-no, si el viniera en las tardes ya no nos veríamos-

-entonces no necesita el empleo- Alex se vio muy satisfecho por su comentario.

-claro que sí, está ahorrando para irse a estudiar al distrito 3-

-pero si...- Alex fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-Suficiente, ya, los dos a trabajar-

Peeta y yo sólo éramos espectadores de esta peculiar familia, así que solo nos reíamos de sus discusiones, más cuando Lana quería salir con su novio Henry y Casie le ponía a Tavy como chaperón o peor aún, cuando no la dejaba salir para que le ayudará a cuidar a sus dos hijos.

Trate de comportarme normal mientras estuve ahí, bromeando con Casie o dejando que los chicos llevaran la conversación, incluso me sentí más tranquila cuando me tuve que ir a la escuela, sabía que Peeta me conocía muy bien y se daría cuenta que no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con mi mamá.

Recibí aquellos chicos que estaban haciendo verano para empezar con el entrenamiento de arco y atletismo, ya que pronto serían las competencias deportivas entre los distritos, teniendo como sede al distrito 5 en esta ocasión.

Al escuchar de estas competencias a mucha gente le dio miedo que llegaran a ser algo similar a los juegos del hambre o que volviéramos a caer en la misma situación con diferentes reglas, pero llevaban ya 5 años de estos exitosos juegos deportivos, con competencia sana, sin agresiones y de libre elección para las participantes, con reglas justas y colocando a los participantes en los mismos rangos de edades.

Annie, Finnick, mi madre y el pequeño Daniel aparecieron para ir a comer, ese día ni Johanna ni Fred nos pudieron acompañar, puesto que tenían un pedido muy grande en la fábrica que los tenía a marchas forzadas, y ellos como supervisores tenían que estar muy atentos para entregar las metas establecidas. Johanna había estado aprovechando la presencia de Annie y mi madre para que cuidaran a Daniel.

Peeta llego cuando estábamos por terminar, no lo esperamos debido a que yo tenía que regresar a trabajar con los chicos, ya que la mayoría se habían inscrito a alguna actividad, principalmente en clases de arco, puesto que en los libros de historia se empezaba a explicar los sucesos de hace 13 años y Tiffany dijo que era como la novedad para ellos.

Esa noche tuve muchas pesadillas, despertando seguramente a todos en la casa, en especial a mi chico, quien me abrazo y conforto como siempre.

-¿qué pasa Kat?- beso mi cabeza - hoy no has dormido muy bien, desde ayer te note intranquila, vamos amor, dime qué sucede-

-no sé, estos días he recordado muchas cosas -

-¿son por tus clases? ¿Los chicos te hacen muchas preguntas? -

-pues... si quieren saber, pero Tiffany les advirtió que no tocaran el tema, no sé qué ocurre-

-trata de relajarte, para ver si puedes dormir tranquila, yo estaré aquí-

-perdón...-

-nada de eso, sh sh, duerme - Peeta nunca dejó de hablarme con ternura, no importaba el tiempo que pasara, siempre estaba al pendiente de mí, ayudándome con las pesadillas.

-te amo, gracias por todo- me voltee para tenerlo de frente, aunque la habitación estaba obscuras, tanto él como yo nos conocíamos muy bien, sabía perfectamente donde estaba su boca, para agradecerle con un tierno y tranquilo beso, un beso que fue subiendo de intensidad gracias a mí insistencia, y si, también gracias a sus traviesas manos.

-mmmm, señor Mellark - susurre sobre sus labios.

-lo sé, lo sé, no podemos - dejo de mover sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y se alejó un poco - pero que conste que tu empezaste -

Regularmente no me gustaba que hiciéramos el amor cuando teníamos visitas en casa, sobre todo cuando mis pesadillas los habían despertado, pero otro motivo por lo que nos cuidábamos, era porque yo dejaba las pastillas durante un tiempo por ajustes hormonales, según la recomendación del médico de dejar descansar a mi organismo, así que usábamos el preservativo, que en este momento no teníamos.

-necesitas comprar...-

-ya - me interrumpió - lo sé, pero se me olvida, mañana paso por ellos- lo conocía muy bien y se escuchaba molesto, así que no dije nada más.

Alcanzamos a dormir un par de horas más, sin gritos y patadas, sin pesadillas, para levantarnos y sufrir un día agotador entre los entrenamientos y la panadería.

El día que despedimos a mi mamá y los demás hicimos un desayuno en grande en casa de Johanna y Fred; yo como siempre no los acompañe a la estación, después de tantos años seguía sin pararme en ese lugar, lo más cerca que lo hacía era cuando Peeta regresaba de algún viaje al distrito 4, parándome a una distancia pertinente para ver la puerta de la estación y verlo salir de ahí.

-¿por qué no está Daniel en tus clases? - dijo Haymitch al acompañarme a la escuela, tenía curiosidad de los entrenamientos, como buen mentor.

-aún es muy pequeño, y sabes que Jo no lo quiere para nada involucrado en asuntos de esa índole -

-pero la señora Gray ya es grande para cuidarlo, mas con lo hiperactivo que es-

-pues sí, pero no hay de otra, a parte con mi mamá y Annie fueron pocos los días que lo cuidara la señora Gray en lo que termina el verano -

-Preciosa hoy note algo distraído al chico ¿pasa algo?- Haymitch se había vuelto muy suspicaz con nuestros estados de ánimo, así como nosotros nos dábamos cuenta cuando tenía recaídas o Effie lo sacaba de sus casillas, haciendo que ella viniera ya muy poco de un tiempo para acá.

-no estoy segura, ayer regrese de la escuela y lo encontré hablando con mi madre - otra vez, pensé, aunque en esta ocasión no alcance a escuchar su conversación, estaba segura de qué estaban hablando - no se bien de qué, pero...- me detuve.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mí, si pasa algo entre ustedes...- a pesar de que tendía a burlarse mucho de nosotros, sobre todo de mí, sabía que podía confiar en él.

-lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes -

-creo que será el cuento de nunca acabar- Haymitch negó, él sabía perfectamente de que se trataba.

-la cuestión es que esta vez ninguno ha dicho nada, no hemos discutido, pero lo hemos pensado, en especial él-

-y será así siempre, él no pierde la esperanza-

-pero ya lo hablamos muchas veces -

-Katniss sé que tu no quieres, que es algo que desde hace muchos, pero muchos años tienes claro, que por todo lo malo que te paso es algo que no deseas, pero velo desde el punto de vista de Peeta, ponte en su lugar -

-es lo mismo, él paso por cosas horribles, incluso su madre no fue muy amorosa con él-

-pero Peeta prefiere dejar todo eso a un lado, prefiere ver lo positivo de la situación, para ti es algo negativo, pero para él es un motivo de alegría, es una razón más que lo uniría a ti, es felicidad para él, tan simple como eso-

-lo sé, pero no es tan fácil, son muchas responsabilidades - las palabras de Haymitch tenían tanto sentido, yo siempre esperaba lo peor de las cosas mientras que Peeta siempre veía el lado bueno, se ilusionaba mucho, no solo con el hecho de tener hijos, con muchas cosas más.

-sea cual sea su decisión, la deben de tomar juntos, no te puedes enojar porque este haciendo su labor de convencimiento, tanto tu como él tienen derecho a externar sus puntos de vista y más en algo así que no se debe de tomar a la ligera -

-sí, sabes que eso lo hacemos, procuramos que sea una relación muy pareja, aunque admito que él siempre me consiente en mucho- sonreí.

-solo no permitas que esto les afecte más de la cuenta-

-pero... es que él sabía desde un principio a que se atenía - dije algo irritada.

-o sea que, estás diciendo que preferirías mejor que Peeta no se hubiera casado contigo si iba a insistir-

-no, claro que no -

-entonces está en su derecho, solo trata de entenderlo y pues tu... -

-vamos dilo - _si como todos, hasta mi propia madre que aun sufriendo la pérdida de su hija creía que debía de darme la oportunidad de ser madre, según sus palabras_.

-piensa muy bien tu postura, que no sea algo de lo que te arrepientas toda tu vida- retomamos nuestro camino, no me di cuenta en que momento habíamos dejamos de hacerlo.

- te lo digo por experiencia propia - él hablo después de un rato.

Me pare en seco -¿me estás diciendo que a ti... bueno tu hubieras querido?-

-en algún momento sí, claro fueron más las veces que no, pero llegue a tener ese sentimiento de "y si hubiera" pero creo que un padre alcohólico no era nada conveniente- Mi mentor me seguía sorprendiendo, jamás me imagine que él hubiera deseado un hijo, esa faceta de Haymitch es tan difícil de imaginar que hasta creía que me estaba tomando el pelo - afortunadamente veo a todos los chicos y digo: que bueno que no, Annie batallando como madre soltera, Johanna corriendo tras de ese pequeño, Paul con los nervios de punta por ver si su bebé respirar, de hecho hasta Alex, convirtiéndose en padre muy joven y de una chica que en este momento le está dando problemas por su adolescencia - negó con la cabeza - no creo que hubiera sido lo mío, al contrario estaría más loco de lo que ya estoy-

Ambos sonreímos, pero sentía que de cierto modo era mi situación, no creía que fuera lo más conveniente, nunca me vi como madre, solo cuando el Capitolio nos estaba obligando a casarnos fue que me imagine ese panorama, pero para mí era el peor panorama, sin embargo al parecer para Peeta era muy diferente como decía Haymitch.

Toda la tarde le estuve dando vueltas a nuestra conversación, sabía que Haymitch tenía razón, le estaba negando algo a Peeta, algo que incluso como él me lo dijo en alguna de nuestras discusiones, me estaba privando yo misma _"Katniss, es que porque te privas de algo maravilloso, de algo que por fin puede ser normal, que es natural entre la humanidad, si tan solo no fueras tan necia"_ había dicho ya hace algunos años.

-Niss- Peter paso su mano varias veces al frente - ¿ya podemos irnos?-

-oh, cielos, claro chicos, es todo por hoy, nos vemos el lunes -

-¿todo está bien? - me pregunto el chico cuando los demás se alejaron.

-sí, claro, solo pensaba en algunos pendientes - Peter siempre fue muy amable conmigo, me seguía mucho y su madre estaba agradecida de que hubiera alguien a quien obedeciera.

-está bien, descansa y no pienses tanto, deja que las cosas fluyan - de repente Peter me abrazo, ahora era de mi estatura y con mayor fuerza.

-tú también descansa y saluda mucho a tu mamá de mi parte-

Cuando me voltee para recoger los arcos que quedaban vi que Peeta caminaba hacia mí, con su porte tranquilo y despreocupado, removiendo algunos rizos que le estorbaban en los ojos.

-ese chico no quita el dedo del renglón ¿no es así? - me abrazo con fuerza.

-no empieces de celoso - me aferre a su cintura - aparte en casa tengo un excelente esposo-

-mmm ¿y ese excelente esposo estará hoy? porque podríamos portarnos mal si no está en casa -

-pues puede que decida trabajar hasta tarde, como es su costumbre, así que podemos aprovechar su ausencia- le seguí el juego.

-suena muy tentador, entonces démonos prisa- me ayudo con las cosas.

-¿qué haces aquí? Creí que nos veríamos en la cafetería- comente al recorrer el camino al almacén de objetos de la escuela.

-no, como dueño decidí darme la tarde libre-

-mmm esas son las ventajas, y mira que estos días nuestros horarios han sido muy irregulares con nuestras visitas-

-no me importa, lo que quiero es estar tranquilo con mi esposa, antes de que empiecen las clases y tus días se vuelvan más complicados con las actividades de la escuela -

-me parece muy bien-

-así que vamos, guardemos esto y vayamos a casa-

Caminamos tranquilamente tomados de la mano hacia nuestra casa.

* * *

><p>NA: Esa Katniss en verdad la hace de emoción jijiji. Espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus comentarios, saben que siempre son bien recibidos. Ojala ya todos hayan disfrutado de la peli, en lo personal me gusto mucho tanto que ya fui tres veces, es poco a comparar de las otras, pero por causas de fuerza mayor en situaciones familiares y si, también económicas jijiji pues no se puede ir con en las dos anteriores. Ahora ElsaDaniela2 me encanto tu comentario, aun no puedo contestar todos pero aprovecho para decirte gracias y que coincido contigo la parte de la canción es genial. Un saludo para todos que tengan un excelente fin de semana.


	3. Cosas Inesperadas

Hola :) :) :)

Estoy feliz por todos los comentarios que recibí son un amor wiiii, me encantaría contestarles al instante a todos pero a veces no es posible, también me gustaría agradecerle a tod s los que comenta a pesar de no tener una cuenta, saben que si pudiera les respondería sus comentarios. Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ahora un poco mas largo, creo que empiezo a retomar el rumbo, pero yo creo que con sus comentarios es lo que me alienta a seguir, así no olviden comentar al final.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Creíamos que pasaríamos una tarde tranquila, abrazados en el sillón, pero Liz nos sorprendió cuando llego con su bebé en brazos pidiendo que lo cuidáramos debido a que había habido un accidente con dos trabajadores que pintaban el edificio de la alcaldía, estando uno de ellos grave para entrar a cirugía, requiriendo la atención tanto de ella como de Paul y el doctor Marck en la clínica.

-no te preocupes Liz, nosotros cuidaremos del pequeño Thomas -contestó Peeta al recibir al bebe que dormía.

-de verdad se los agradezco - Liz me puso la pañalera prácticamente sin darse cuenta, como si fuera un perchero -es que Hilary está un poco enferma y...-

-ya te dije - la interrumpió mi esposo - no hay problema, regresa ayudar a la clínica-

-gracias, vendré lo antes posible -

El bebé se removió al sentir que los brazos habían cambiado, a sus seis meses ya reconocía perfectamente a su mamá.

-hey calma pequeño - le dijo Peeta al sentarse en el sillón -Kat busca si en la pañalera viene algún biberón preparado por si Thomas tiene hambre, esa Liz no dijo nada de sus horarios -

-estaba muy acelerada, se me hace increíble que después de cuánto tiempo sigan sin enviar más personal médico, aunque el distrito tiene poca gente tiene sus emergencias - removí el contenido de la pañalera, para después darme cuenta que Peeta me ignoraba, porque estaba más que entretenido arrullando al bebé.

No pude más, fue ahí donde me di cuenta lo mucho que él deseaba un hijo, que su instinto paternal nunca seria cubierto por mucho que hubiera niños a nuestro alrededor, que estaba disfrutando del hijo de Paul sin percatarse de lo que eso provocaba.

Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, primero era culpabilidad, otro era miedo, pero principalmente nostalgia, aun no entendía que era lo que había estado pasando en los últimos días, pero esa sombra de los hijos nos estaba envolviendo sin darnos cuenta y al parecer estaba en mis manos que esto terminara bien.

-hey descerebrada desembucha ¿qué rayos te pasa? Llevas días ausente- como siempre Johanna con su sutileza - creo que desde hace más de un mes en el cumpleaños de Finnick, ya le pregunte a tu marido, pero él está igual de desconcertado-

-¿qué te dijo Peeta? Él no me ha dicho nada-

-precisamente, no sabe ni que decir al verte así, aparte de que necesita unas vacaciones, ese negocio lo trae vuelto loco-

-mamá Jo, mira te gusta mi sol - Johanna ayudaba a Daniel a decorar la pared de su habitación, dejando que el niño pintara a su antojo en una de ellas.

-es precioso, pero necesitas solo abarcar el espacio marcado, recuerda que lo demás nos toca a papá y a mí - no cabía duda que los hijos cambiaban a las personas, personas como Johanna y su extraño carácter, incluso me podían hasta cambiar a mí.

-¿Jo, como piensas que hubieran sido las cosas si Daniel no estaría aquí? -susurre.

-muy tristes, él cambio muchas cosas, de hecho ayudo mucho en mi relación con Fred, estaba ya muy débil, ese viaje al distrito 11 era para ver si las cosas mejoraban y creo que así fue, ahora cuando nos ponemos fogosos hay que tener cuidado, es emocionante-

-ya vas a empezar, ¿que nunca te cansas de eso? -rodee los ojos.

-¿que ustedes si? -sonrío maliciosamente - con Daniel aquí, debemos asegurarnos que no este o que duerme para poder usar la casa a nuestras anchas, la cocina, la mesa -

-basta, no quiero oír donde lo hacen -

-como si ustedes siempre usaran una aburrida cama, dime Katniss, ¿cuál es el lugar preferido de Peeta?- instantáneamente pensé en la sala.

-cállate- sonreímos.

-Daniel es increíble, agradezco que sea parte de nuestra vida, no me imagino ahora mi vida sin él, vino a descubrir un lado que no creía tener y no solo en mí, también en Fred, se llevan muy bien, Fred lo consiente mucho a veces por lo mismo- explicó muy concentrada en la pared.

A Johanna y a mí nos costó trabajo tener la amistad que ahora tenemos, yo creo por nuestro carácter, pero me sentía Feliz al verla con una familia, el saber que tanto ella como yo contábamos con la otra, a pesar de que su hobby predilecto era molestarme.

-pero no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿qué te pasa?-

-es que... - no sabía cómo explicar todos los sentimientos por los que había estado pasando los últimos meses, mas viendo como Peeta se había refugiado en el trabajo al sentir supongo mi ausencia, era como un ciclo - no sé qué darle para su próximo cumpleaños, empiezo agotar las ideas-

-mmm, ¿Segura que es eso? Presiento que hay otra cosa-

-es que él siempre se luce en mí cumpleaños o en nuestro aniversario, no sé qué hacer, quiero que sea especial- había sido un alivio salirme por la tangente, porque era real, no sabía qué hacer, aunque aún faltaba un mes necesitaba ver que podía preparar, desde que regresamos al distrito esa fecha nunca se había pasado en blanco, siempre le preparaba algo especial, una sorpresa que lo dejaba contento y al mismo tiempo me dejaba satisfecha.

-mmm, pues si a ese hombre le das un cartón, un moño o cualquier cosa, lo aceptara mientras venga de su "bonita" - se burló de la forma en que mi esposo me decía.

-hablo en serio-

-yo también, solo dale una noche de pasión y listo-

-tiene que ser algo especial- dije más para mí.

-claro eso lo tiene casi siempre- rio burlona.

-vamos, déjate de eso, mejor ayúdame a ver qué puedo hacer-

-Kat, pues no sé, ¿qué es lo que más le gustaría?, tal vez más pinturas o lienzos, un paseo al bosque, no sé, tú lo conoces mucho mejor, es tu esposo, ¿qué es lo que más desea?-

No respondí, porque si sabía que era lo que más deseaba, desde hace tiempo.

Los siguientes días se complicaron, porque Peeta tuvo que ir al distrito 4 de imprevisto, resultó que Annie enfermo y nos preocupó a todos, le dio una fuerte gastroenteritis que la mandó al hospital por varios días, así que él fue para apoyar a mi madre y no dejar a Finnick solo cuando trabajaba o al ver que Annie estuviera bien en el hospital. Afortunadamente el transporte ahora era mucho más veloz, así que pudo llegar muy rápido para atender el asunto.

Alex y yo nos estábamos volviendo locos, entre atender los pedidos que se enviaban y todo lo del distrito, por lo que saliendo de la escuela corría a la panadería por un rato para regresar más tarde a los entrenamientos de arco y atletismo, aunque al final los tuve que reducir a solo dos días en la semana en lo que Peeta regresaba. Era urgente contratar a alguien más, en un principio ellos pensaron que con alguien de medio tiempo sería suficiente, pero a como yo veía el movimiento, estaría mejor alguien de tiempo completo para que no estuvieran tan presionados y de vez en cuando tomar vacaciones merecidas.

En situaciones como estas era cuando me molestaba el no poder viajar para ayudar a mi familia, porque eso era para mí, pero también me ponían a pensar de que si tuviera el permiso ¿podría yo subir a ese tren o aerodeslizador? No lo creo, era una situación frustrante, que por mucho que platicará con el doctor Aurelius, no me creía capaz de superar, menos con las pesadillas asechándonos, haciendo que mi trauma no desapareciera.

-hola Katniss ¿qué dice tu negocio? - Rosel me saludo con su clásica sonrisa socarrona y esa mirada que me escaneaba. Era de la edad de Johanna, venia del Capitolio y todos desconfiábamos de él a pesar de que tenía viviendo 3 años aquí.

-buenas tardes señor, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? - Peeta me había enseñado a ser cortés a la hora de atener a los clientes, que era más desconcertante para ellos esa actitud a que si fuera explosiva, así que puse mi mejor cara.

-mmm, podrías ayudarme en muchas cosas linda - volvió a darme esa mirada ¿qué era lo que le pasaba a este tipo? - pero por el momento busco a tu esposo, quiero un pedido especial de panes de chocolate para una reunión -

-yo puedo tomarlo si gusta- dije con los dientes muy apretados por su actitud, ese hombre en verdad me caía muy mal, cada vez entendía mejor a Johanna cuando lo golpeo por pasarse de chistoso con ella.

-perfecto, ¿dime, El señor Mellark salió del distrito? - él se puso sobre el mostrador muy cómodo.

-sí, dígame de que va constar su pedido - tome la libreta para dejar claro que no quería hablar.

-pobre de ti, dejándote sola en esa casa, si necesitas algo yo puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras - su comentario me molesto mucho, no sé muy bien que era lo que pretendía, con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, ni que fuéramos amigos para que dijera esas cosas.

-acaso le interesa el trabajo - mi sarcasmo no fue evitado en ese momento.

-si fueras tú mi jefa para estar aquí todo el día lo pensaría - volvió a sonreír.

-¿señor dígame qué es lo que necesita?- para esas alturas ya estaba exasperada y todo lo que Peeta me había enseñado se me estaba pasando por alto con este hombre.

-he organizado un par de fiestas, a la que me hubiera gustado que asistieran tú y tu esposo- esa última palabra la recalcó mucho -ojalá en esta reunión pudieran ir, o me gustaría ir a cenar un día con ustedes, es más, podemos aprovechar y para que no estés tanto tiempo sola podemos cenar hoy -

-¿qué?- no entendí, ¿a qué estaba jugando este hombre?

-vamos Katniss no seas arisca -

-es usted un...-

-buenas noches Rosel- Alex apareció interrumpiéndome - Katniss podrías ayudar a Steven por favor, mientras atenderé al señor- Alex colocaba unas charolas con baguettes, era obvio que se había dado cuenta de que algo malo sucedía.

Yo desaparecí del mostrador dándole una y otra vez vueltas a la extraña actitud de ese hombre, a que rayos estaba jugando, más cuando Alex me dijo que solo había pedido un paquete de baguettes con un queso especial.

-no le hagas caso, es del Capitolio y siempre tendrá curiosidad por ti y por Peeta, ya ves como terminó la cosa con Jo - Alex veía el reloj de la pared mientras limpiábamos las mesas.

-Pero siento que no tiene por qué ser... tan desagradable, ¿a qué viene todo eso?-

-no tengo la menor idea, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo extraño que pueden llegar a ser la gente del Capitolio -él seguía atento al reloj.

-¿pasa algo?- Termine preguntando.

-es que Lana quedo de llegar temprano, dijo que nos veríamos aquí para ir a casa y mira la hora-

-¿No estará con Casie ya? – trate de tranquilizarlo.

-Es lo que espero, porque Casie va estar muy molesta si no ha llegado aquí o con ella-

-Compréndala, está descubriendo el mundo, no te puedo decir de cómo eras tú, porque a nosotros nos tocó una etapa difícil en ese entonces, pero…–

-Ese es el problema, todo lo ve muy fácil, y ese chico no me gusta del todo, siente que tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies y ella esta… deslumbrada-

-¿y tú no te sentiste así en algún momento? – La familia de Alex se habían convertido en grandes amigos, no solo nos unía el hecho de que era socio de Peeta, si no que Casie y él se habían apoyado mucho en nosotros, principalmente con mi madre, para consejos de qué hacer con Lana, puesto que les toco ser papás muy jóvenes de una niña de más de 8 años.

-bueno… en un principio – él sonrío – pero no tuve mucho tiempo de eso, y tú sabes que todo era muy diferente para todos, como dijiste hace rato –

-Perdón, perdón – Lana entro precipitadamente – es que no me di cuenta de la hora, y Mary me pedio que la acompañara a casa y su mamá me invito a cenar –

-Lana no quiero mentiras, se te está poniendo un horario que tienes que respetar, no hagas que me arrepienta de haber convencido a tu hermana del permiso, si estuviste con ese chico porque no me dices la verdad, ¿Qué hay que ocultar? – Alex se veía muy molesto, yo diría que exaltado.

Es que ustedes no me comprenden – Lana gritaba.

-Lana no es necesario que te exaltes, porque no le dices a Alex la verdad, no pierdas la confianza que te están dando – No sabía muy bien porque había intervenido, pero no se me hacía justo que ella tomara esa actitud.

-Kat, es que… estuvimos varios chicos en el bosque haciendo una fogata, perdimos la noción del tiempo –

-¿Pero cómo que en el bosque? – No terminaba de comprender porque aun a varias personas les imponía el bosque, Alex había entrado con nosotros, pero siempre se mostró inseguro, al igual que varios de nuestros amigos, pero al menos los chicos habían sido consientes y con la fogata que hicieron ahuyentaron a los depredadores.

-No nos adentramos mucho, solo fue para hacer la fogata, por eso llegamos un poco tarde – se defendió Lana.

-Pero que no entienden que es peligroso, más de noche –

-Calma Alex, hicieron la fogata, eso los ayudo, Lana, si hacen estas cosas deben ser conscientes de todo lo que puede pasar, no tomen a la ligera entrar al bosque, menos de noche, se pueden perder y necesitan avisar –

-Por eso no entramos mucho, fue más como un reto que cumplimos, no pasó nada todos regresamos bien –

-ve por las cosas que dejaste aquí, Casie no tarda en venir y no quiero que saque a los chicos tan tarde - la chica desapareció lanzándome una mirada de agradecimiento supongo - eres buena con los chicos, estaría bien que les dieras un curso de sobrevivencia en el bosque por si siguieran con esta locura de entrar-

-Alex por eso vamos cada año al bosque - reí - solo relájate con eso, tal vez tu deberías tomarlo –

Esa noche me quede escribiendo una nueva canción, el tiempo transcurrió y termine llegando tarde a casa, lamentando no poder hablar con mi esposo por la hora, solo esperaba que no hubiera marcado y ahora estuviera preocupado porque no conteste, pero seguramente si hubiera sido eso, volvería a marcar para salir de las dudas o en cualquier momento aparecerían Johanna o Haymitch para ver que todo estuviera bien.

Pase una mala noche, con pesadillas, donde entraba al bosque y mutos me atacaba, dormí muy poco por lo mismo, pero no soportaba seguir en cama a pesar de que era sábado y podía levantarme un poco más tarde, ya que Alex abría hoy y a Peeta le correspondía cerrar. Decidí ir al bosque y buscar que tan adentrados estuvieron Lana y el resto de los chicos, tal vez si les platicaba a Casie y Alex a que altura estuvieron se tranquilizarían o si fuera al contrario, hablar con Lana y algunos de sus amigos para decirles que no lo hicieran, incluso enseñarles cual sería los lugar más seguro para ese tipo de reuniones, esperando que sus padres no lo vieran más como una invitación hacer cosas malas, si no por protección para ellos.

Fue muy fácil localizar el lugar donde estuvieron, tranquilizándome porque desde ese punto el camino al distrito era muy visible, solo los matorrales lo ocultaba de quien pasará cerca de la alambrada que se había restaurado para marcar el límite del distrito para fines de cálculos de territorio por distrito.

Case un pavo y un conejo que pase a dejar a Sae, ella se sorprendió porque ya tenía rato que no iba a cazar debido a las actividades que tenía. -esto está muy bien, después de tanto tiempo, a la clientela le gustara la carne fresca -

Cuando salí de mi casa para irme a la panadería después de un largo baño, me encontré con Rosel en la puerta, pegándome un susto al abrirla y verlo ahí parado.

-rayos, ¿qué hace ahí? ¿Qué quiere? - dije enfadada.

-buenas tardes Katniss- sonrío, pero fue una de esas sonrisas que no me daban confianza, no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera viviendo aquí, seguiría siendo del Capitolio.

-disculpe pero no tengo tiempo, voy de salida- intente terminar de salir de la casa, pero el hombre prácticamente obstruía el paso, dejándome entre la puerta y él.

-oye no tienes por qué acelerarte, ¿por qué no me invitas a pasar? podemos pasar un rato agradable -

-mire, no sé qué pretende, desde anoche tiene una actitud extraña... - no continúe porque sentí como avanzó hacia mí, obligándome a dar un paso atrás.

-Katniss ¿qué no lo entiendes? Se dé buena fuente que los vencedores son muy... -

-¿vencedores? - dije con desprecio.

-no importa cuántos años pasen, ustedes no dejarán de serlo, como se lo dije a Johanna, siempre serán importantes, por dos motivos, por estar en los juegos y después por ser parte del movimiento rebelde-

Las palabras de este tipo me tenían tan descolocada que no me di cuenta cuando puso sus dedos sobre mi muñeca - llevo años, deseándote, poder tener un acercamiento contigo, desde que te vi en esa carroza y todas esas llamas, te me hiciste tan... Interesante, y luego llegar aquí y descubrir toda la verdad de que al final terminaste con Peeta, te hizo más deseable-

-está usted loco, no quiero que siga, más vale que quite sus manos de encima, si no...-

-¿si no qué? - dijo apretando su mano alrededor de mi muñeca, muy seguro, dispuesto a todo.

-si no terminara en el hospital - Tanto Rosel como yo nos sorprendimos al escuchar a Peeta hablando detrás de él - le sugiero que suelte a mi esposa en este momento, porque no voy a permitir que se siga pasando con sus comentarios, que la siga molestando, retírese - mi chico se veía demasiado molesto.

-vaya Peeta, regresaste - Rosel me soltó sin dejar de acariciar la muñeca y la mano a su paso; fue tan desagradable que no pude evitar zafar mi mano mientras que con la otra lo empuje.

-no me vuelca a tocar - camine hacia Peeta.

-no quiero volverlo a ver cerca de nuestra casa y mucho menos de Katniss, créame no me conoce y no querrá hacerlo-

-ok ya entendí, solo quería...-

-lárguese, en este instante- dije apretando mucho los dientes, tenía ganas de vomitar ¿cómo era posible que después de tantos años aun nos pasaran cosas así?

Rosel se fue sin decir nada más, solo nos vio con recelo, pero al parecer entiendo el mensaje de Peeta, que tenía los puños cerrados, señal de que se estaba conteniendo, si no es porque siempre había sido calmado, seguramente estaría sobre ese idiota.

-hola - me colgué del cuello de Peeta, después de semejante situación quería sentirlo, tratar de olvidar los momentos tan desagradables de un instante antes.

-bonita, ¿estás bien? Te extrañe tanto y luego ese imbécil ¿qué pretendía? -

-no sé, pero ¿por qué no me avisaste que llegabas?-

-quería darte una sorpresa - él dio pequeños besos sobre mis labios, tiernos, dulces y llenos de un fervor como solo él podía tener hacia mí.

-pues sí que me has sorprendido- me pegue a él, correspondiéndole cada beso. Regularmente no era de las que demostraban su afecto en la vía pública, salvo cuando salía por varios días, como era el caso - que bueno... que estas... aquí- dije entre beso y beso - eso quiere decir que Annie ya está bien-

-así es, ya llevaba dos días de buen semblante, prácticamente me quede para poder acompañar a Finnick en una actividad de la escuela, donde los papás asistían para trabajar con los chicos en unas clases muestras, pero piden que sean los papas quienes vayan para poder ver los avances y tener un poco de más de convivencia con sus hijos, incluso el distrito para en muchos ámbitos para que puedan asistir sin ningún problema -Peeta me iba abrazando mientras me guiaba para entrar nuevamente a nuestra casa.

-suena interesante, podríamos implementar aquí algo por el estilo, y supongo que Finnick estuvo muy contento-

-sí, porque regularmente es tu madre o Annie quien asiste, como en muchos otros casos, hay muchas madres solteras; ¿sabes? Les dijo a sus compañeros que yo era como un papá para él, que la amistad con su verdadero papá hizo que estuviera al pendiente de él - él sonreía de oreja a oreja - les dijo que su papá me salvo la vida -

-que bueno que Finnick esté tan orgulloso de su papá y a la vez de ti - me sentí con sentimientos encontrados, algo muy recurrente en mí en los últimos días.

-sí, pero eso no evito que me hicieran preguntas incómodas, ya sabes, incluso los papás de otros chicos -

-que mal, porque no leen sus famosos libros, ahí está todo supuestamente-

-Pero dime Kat ¿qué era lo que pasaba con ese tipo? - mi Peeta frunció el ceño, haciendo que se le marcara más una leve arruga de entre las cejas, aquella que se le asentaba mucho cuando estaba en crisis o muy molesto.

-no lo sé, ayer estuvo en la panadería, Alex termino por atenderlo, pero siempre con comentarios incómodos -

-tiene que ver con... los vencedores ¿no es así?- Peeta acariciaba mi mejilla, con leves toques, tiernos.

-pues es del Capitolio, ¿tú que crees? - deje caer mi mejilla sobre su mano, al mismo tiempo que lo envolvía por la cintura, no importaba el tiempo que lleváramos juntos, las múltiples veces que nos besáramos o abrazáramos, siempre me reconfortaba y hacía sentir bien, por muy complicado que fuera mi día, él siempre estaba ahí.

* * *

><p>NA: Que tal? estuvo extraño este capi no lo creen? Espero mucho, mucho que les haya gustado aunque fuera extraño. Recuerden que se acepta toda critica, correcciones de redacción y de horrores ortográficos. Un saludo frioliento, ya huele a pavo. n.n


	4. Un cumpleaños más

HOLA, PRIMERO QUE NADA MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, SE QUE HABÍA QUEDADO DE PUBLICAR LOS VIERNES, PERO ESTE VIERNES SE COMPLICO UN POCO, ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN NO TENIA MI MEMORIA, OTRA VEZ "u" PERO AQUI LO TIENE; POR OTRO LADO QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD ME GUSTARIA RESPONDER A TODOS EN MODO DE AGRADECIMIENTO, PERO A VECES LA FALTA DE TIEMPO NO ME LO PERMITE, ASÍ QUE A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO COMENTARIOS MIL, MIL GRACIAS, NO TENGO PALABRAS, TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN PUESTO COMO AUNTOR O HISTORIA FAVORITA, DE VERDAD NO SE COMO AGRADECER. BUENO ME DEJO DE CHOROS JIJIJI, ASI QUE AQUI ESTA.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

-Cuéntame descerebrada ¿qué planes tienes por fin para mañana? - Johanna estaba en la escuela para recoger a Daniel, aprovechando que tenía poco trabajo y poder comer en familia decía Fred, que estaba jugando con los pocos chicos que aún estaban en la escuela, en espera de que sus padres llegaran por ellos.

-pues no podemos hacer muchos planes, mañana yo trabajo y él tiene muchos pendientes, no se ha podido poner al día con eso de su visita al 4 -

-pero es su cumpleaños, ¿no me digas qué no vas hacer nada? Siempre tienes algo especial para esta fecha - Johanna tenía razón, año tras año organizaba algo, un paseo, una cena, algún pedido especial de lienzos o pinturas, desde aquella ocasión que le di de regalo las canciones nunca faltaba algún detalle para su cumpleaños, siendo que llevábamos tres años seguidos haciendo una cena con los amigos, pero con tanto niño la casa se estaba convirtiendo en un caos.

-le tengo preparado un desayuno, Haymitch también me pregunto, me sugirió una reunión sencilla en la cafetería, en vista de que se la vive ahí, lo comente con Alex y dijo que iba hacer unas tartas especiales-

-¿y tú qué le vas a dar? Una noche loca, seguirás mi consejo - Ella subió y bajo las cejas - recuerda que tienes ahí unos conjuntos que...-

-cállate, siempre con lo mismo, pareces urgida o algo por el estilo-

-pues tú que puedes aprovecha, cada vez entiendo un poco más porque no tienen niños, para poder estar encuerados por toda la casa, y no estoy urgida -

-pues no se nota-

-pero entonces ¿no le vas a dar nada? -

-claro que sí, no lo comentes con nadie, pero tengo una canción especial para él, sé que hace tiempo ya le di unas pero surgió la inspiración- me levante de hombros- y esta no permitiré que salga en algún programa de Plutarch -

-huy va estar encantado, pero cántasela enfrente de todos eso le gustara más-

-claro que no, esa es solo para él -

-entonces es una canción fogosa, íntima ¿hee? -

-en verdad que no puedo contigo, después de cuantos años y no se puede contigo -

-Niss ¿por qué dices eso?- Daniel se veía muy confundido cuando se acercó a nosotros, vea de su madre a mí -¿qué hace mamá? Ella es fuerte, nadie la vence ¿es eso?-

-claro cariño, nadie puede con tu mamá- Johanna abrazo y empezó hacer cosquillas al pequeño, era una escena muy tierna y más si se tomaba en cuenta que era Johanna Manso.

-Hey Jo, es hora de irnos, me queda poco tiempo- Fred venia forcejeando con Tavy, quien reía y se retorcía -aparte este chico va terminar conmigo, pasemos a dejárselo a Casie -

-claro pero también hay que buscar a Alexa, nos vemos más tarde Kat y cuenta con nosotros para mañana, aunque sea un rato-

Seguía impresionada por ver a Johanna y Fred siendo padres, incluso se veía que disfrutaban no solo de su hijo, sino también de los de Alex, aunque en algún momento Jo vio con otros ojos a Alex y lo hizo sentir incomodo, pero sin duda Fred cambio muchas cosas en ella.

Esa tarde aproveche el salón de música para tratar de afinar detalles de la canción, quería que fuera igual de perfecta que las anteriores, esperando que a mi esposo le gustara, sobre todo por el significado que llevaba la letra. En está ocasión me sentía más segura, tranquila y feliz por lo que había logrado con la letra. Aún estaba dudosa si dársela a primera hora o dejarlo hasta el final, que creyera que no tenía nada especial para él, pero eso lo consultaría con la almohada, finalmente mi regalo de esta ocasión no llevaba ninguna preparación más que estos ensayos.

-hola bonita ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- Peeta se veía ajetreado y al mismo tiempo cansado - me empezabas a preocupar-

-lo siento me quede hacer unos pendientes para que mañana podamos salir a comer sin problemas, no pensé que necesitaran ayuda-

-no es eso, es solo que Rosel estuvo aquí, le pregunto a Lana por ti, no me gusta para nada su actitud- él termino por dejar las charolas y me abrazo.

-creo que ese hombre está buscando que yo reaccione del mismo modo que Jo – comente.

-tenían que ser amigas -replicó Alex al pasarme un mandil, en símbolo de apúrense que hay trabajo que hacer.

La tarde se nos fue rapidísimo, entre pedidos y pequeñas bromas de Alex y Peeta, por lo que me costó trabajo ponerme de acuerdo con Alex para la reunión que estábamos planeando, aparte de que él se imaginaba algo y estaba muy al pendiente de nuestra conversación. Agradecí que al final Casie me dijera en un susurro que no me preocupara, que ellos tendrían todo listo, que solo me encargara de traerlo un poco más tarde después de ir a comer para que ellos pudieran organizar todo.

-¿de qué hablaban Casie y tú? Se veían muy sospechosas - era obvio que Peeta se olía que traíamos algo entre manos, porque no se resistió a preguntar en cuanto llegamos a casa.

-de Lana, está un poco preocupada, dice que está muy rebelde y que no sabe que va pasar cuando ese chico se vaya a estudiar, si es que en realidad son esos sus planes -

-pero ¿por qué susurraban? - no me había creído.

-pues las paredes oyen, y dice que Alex no está nada contento con Henry, cree que solo busca burlarse de ella, y cada que toman el tema se molesta- no estaba diciendo algo que no era cierto, días pasados lo había comentado con Casie, pero yo no le dije nada a Peeta porque sabía que Alex lo tenía mejor informado.

-pues Lana tiene buenas bases, siento que se preocupan de más, que tal que Henry si va enserio, lo están juzgando muy duro, sé que tal vez nuestra adolescencia fue muy diferente a lo que están pasando las nuevas generaciones, pero necesitan recordar cómo eran en esa etapa y mira que en su caso no han pasado por tantos años como el resto de las familias, a ellos les toco una responsabilidad muy grande a una temprana edad-

-y lo saben, por eso tratan de hacer lo mejor posible, porque también vienen sus pequeños, corregidos y aumentados - me colgué del brazo de Peeta para subir las escaleras y descansar.

-es solo el ciclo de la vida, solo que ellos son muy jóvenes y lo pasaran por partida doble, unos antes, otros después, pero en algún momento todos pasan por ahí cuando se trata de criar hijos, claro si es que... bueno - Peeta se quedó en silencio no dijo nada más, solo vio al piso, sabía que podíamos entrar en un tema difícil y lo que menos queríamos ambos era pasar su cumpleaños distanciados por lo mismo, solo nos quedamos callados, sin seguir con el tema.

Lamentablemente no dejé dormir bien a Peeta, los últimos días las pesadillas se hacían frecuentes, me sentía intranquila, con muchas cosas en la cabeza, así que provocaba que las pesadillas estuvieran presentes y despertara aterrada gritando.

Después de muchos años habíamos logrado dominar muchos miedos, pero tanto para Peeta como para mí, las pesadillas seguían siendo puntos débiles, aunque nos habíamos percatado que cuando estábamos muy cansados o... habíamos pasado una noche romántica, estas desaparecían o se convertían solo en malos sueños.

-Despierta cumpleañero- susurre sobre su oído y metí mis manos bajo su playera, abrazándolo hasta tocar sus abdominales y también envolverlo con mi pierna, recibiendo un gran abrazo matutino -es hora de empezar a festejar- bese su cuello y mejilla.

-aun no, es muy temprano- dijo con la voz entrecorta, últimamente era yo quien despertaba antes, debido a que él estaba muy agotado por todos sus pendientes en el trabajo y mis pesadillas.

-muy bien, entonces duerme mientras yo me aprovecho de ti y te reparto muchos besos -seguía hablando con sigilo y acariciando sus estomago para terminar jugando con el resorte de su pantalón.

-mmm -fue lo único que dijo y sonrío marcadamente, yo empecé a besar su rostro, cuello y lo que me iba encontrando en el camino - que mejor manera de despertar - dijo con los ojos aun cerrados.

-dime quieres que prepare algo en especial para desayunar - yo seguía hablando sobre su oído, no importaba las veces que lo hiciera, él seguía estremeciéndose como la primera vez, dándome esa arma para siempre.

-quiero... desayunar a Katniss- poco a poco fue moviendo su brazo hasta terminar jalando mi muslo para pasar su mano una y otra vez sobre de él.

-creo que eso no está en el menú - me causo gracia su contestación.

-¿a no? Entonces porque me ha despertado tan temprano- Peeta se fue acomodando en la cama de modo que terminó con la espalda sobre el colchón y conmigo sobre de él - Quiero Katniss al natural -

-mmm pero si toma eso señor, no creo que haya tiempo para un desayuno rico en nutrientes- bese lentamente sus labios.

-no importan los nutrientes por hoy- a estas alturas Peeta ya tenía sus manos debajo de mi pantalón, tocando mi piel directa, así que no había vuelta atrás, el desayuno tendría que ser rápido.

Termine llegando un poco tarde a la escuela, pero Tiffany no dijo nada, solo me apresuro a entrar al salón que ya se escuchaba con gran barullo, costándome trabajo para poner orden, mas con los nervios que tenía desde que salimos de la cama, no me decidí darle mi regalo a Peeta, sabía que hubiera sido un buen momento pero lo deje pasar, por lo que tendría que esperar en la noche al volver estar solos en casa.

Cuando fuimos a comer al quemador nos encontramos con que Sae y Lucy habían hecho un pequeño letrero para Peeta, provocando que muchas personas lo felicitaran. Haymitch comió con nosotros y aprovecho para informarnos que viajaría al distrito 3 para ver a Beete que se encontraba delicado de salud y de paso ver si se podía traer nuevas tecnologías para instalar en la fabricación de aparatos ortopédicos. Era algo que lo mantenía muy ocupado, evitando que se quedara encerrado en casa y como él decía, beneficiar a los demás le hacía más llevadero todos aquellos fracasos como mentor de los juegos.

Le pedí a Peeta que me acompañara a la escuela para distraerlo de la cafetería, mientras daba mi entrenamiento de atletismo que tuve que inventar de último momento, agradecida de que los chicos estuvieran dispuestos y no pusieran objeción por programar algo que no estaba contemplado.

-no entiendo ¿por qué tuviste que programa hoy un entrenamiento? - él veía fijamente correr a los chicos alrededor del patio.

-Porque es un tipo de... castigo, la sesión pasada estuvieron muy distraídos y han bajado rendimiento- me sentí mal por la mentira, de hecho los chicos estaban muy aplicados y comprometidos -lamentó que fuera en tu cumpleaños, pero te prometo compensar, o no se... a la mejor quieras ir a la cafetería en lo que me desocupo- Mi cara era más manipuladora que otra cosa, después de varios años de aprender de él y de muchos de los chicos.

-claro que no, Alex y yo ajustamos todo para que hoy no trabajara, pero... ¿por qué no me avisaste?-

-es que te digo que fue como castigo, amor de verdad no me pude zafar, lo siento- abrace a mi esposo de la cintura, sin importarme que los chicos nos veían al pasar enfrente.

-de todas maneras ¿qué íbamos hacer? - Peeta se quedó viendo a un punto fijo, voltee en su dirección y me di cuenta de que Rosel nos observaba a lo lejos - ese... no entiendo que quiere, bueno si, quiere que lo ponga en su lugar- regularmente no era agresivo, decía que con la guerra y los juegos era suficiente, pero al parecer Rosel sacaba a más de dos de sus casillas.

-ignóralo, tal vez se enteró de que es tu cumpleaños y a como es de entrometido quiera felicitarte, pero mejor termino esto para que nos podamos ir, aparte me pone muy nerviosa estando aquí los chicos, se puede prestar para malas interpretaciones - y era cierto, en la actualidad se tenía mucho cuidado con reglas y normas al tener a cargo a niños y adolescentes, no cualquiera se podía acercar a ellos sin el permiso pertinente.

-es que... ese tipo tiene una obsesión contigo, ese día lo dejo claro - Peeta me tenía bien aferrada a él - Katniss prométeme que no permitirás que vuelva acercarte a ti, que te alejaras -

-no necesito prometértelo, simplemente no lo voy a dejar, odie cuando me toco, fue desagradable-

-ok, mejor vámonos los chicos ya lo vieron-

En cuanto termine el entrenamiento Rosel desapareció, así que no fue necesario acompañar a los chicos a casa, aparte que varios tenían a sus familiares cerca por lo mismo del entrenamiento que fue de imprevisto.

-entonces ¿qué haremos? - Peeta se veía intrigado, era obvio que se olía algo.

-pues... tú eres el del cumpleaños, estamos de complacencias-

-mmm me apetece irme a casa a estar con mi esposa, sin que nadie nos interrumpa - sabía que iba a pedir algo así y cuando me lo susurraba quería decir que se pondría romántico.

-muy bien-le respondí del mismo modo - solo pasemos a la cafetería por un par de chocolates y listo.

Dicho y hecho, caminamos tranquilos a la cafetería la cual se veía muy pasiva, así que Peeta no tardaba en darse cuenta que algo sucedía.

Al entrar encontramos a clientes y amigos gritando un Feliz cumpleaños, Alex y Casie se esmeraron y pusieron listones de colores por toda la cafetería, se veía muy bonito.

-sabía que algo se traían entre manos, pero no estaba seguro de qué- me sonrió mientras se empezaban acercar a él para felicitarlo.

-tardaron un poco - Casie me acerco una taza de chocolate- creímos que se habían ido a casa- movió las cejas al estilo Jo. No era posible que después de tanto tiempo la gente me siguiera molestando.

-¿tú también? - conteste mientras veía como Daniel y Jo le daban un abrazo grupal al festejado -¿dónde está Fred?-

-ni lo menciones, Johanna llego diciendo pestes, al parecer no se pudo salir del trabajo, ni porque no salió a comer a propósito, ella dice que van a buscar otro empleo porque tienen a Daniel muy abandonado -

Yo solo negué, sabía que a Fred le pesaba mucho no estar en estas reuniones, pero Jo tenía que comprender que él estaba tiempo completo, no como ella que era de medio tiempo; quien lo iba a decir Jo con un hijo y refunfuñando porque su pareja no estuviera más tiempo con ellos.

Peeta recibió varios obsequios, entre abrigos, bufandas e incluso un aparato reproductor de música de parte de Haymitch. Mi chico no paro de sonreír, se veía feliz entre los amigos y también entre sus clientes que lo estimaban mucho, fue una novedad para todos el tener un festejo aquí, prolongándose más de lo que pensaba. Afortunadamente Alex previó y preparo cosas de mas, para así poder estar en el festejo y solo de vez en cuando desapareciendo por pedidos, llego el momento que les dije que se quedarán a convivir y yo atendería los pedidos, finalmente la gente no era mi fuerte.

Cuando estaba por terminar un pedido entro Lana muy molesta, a punto del llanto -¿qué te pasa, por qué el enojo? - intente no verla a los ojos, sabía que eso la molestaría más.

-es que… -respiro profundo -Henry quiere que vayamos al bosque, pero yo le dije que la reunión está muy agradable, incluso los amigos están aquí, aparte Alex y mi hermana no creo que me den permiso, más si hay que recoger aquí cuando esto termine -

-¿y él se enojó porque no quisiste ir? -

-pues está convenciendo a los otros -

-pero ¿por qué si tú estás contenta quiere ir a otro lado?- esperaba que mis cuestionamientos ayudaran para que ella viera un poco la realidad.

-siempre vamos a donde él dice, me he metiendo en muchos problemas por su culpa-

-¿y crees que eso es justo? Se supone que son novios y tiene que haber equidad ¿no lo crees?-

-él es muy divertido y aunque Alex no esté muy contento con esto yo si-

-bueno pues si estas contenta, ¿por qué no tienes voz y voto? si tu hoy te quieres quedar aquí debería respetar esa decisión o más bien apoyarte-

-no es...- no dijo nada más.

-bueno yo lo creo así porque Peeta siempre me apoya, busca que yo esté bien - me encogí de hombros- tal vez lo veo tan sencillo como eso, pero tu situación es distinta-

-¿tú y Peeta... siempre te apoya? -

-nuestro caso es algo... peculiar-

-¿por qué? - Lana empezó ayudarme con lo que preparaba.

-bueno, en un principio yo lo que menos quería era enamorarme y estar en ese tipo de situaciones, yo apreciaba a Peeta, pero él logro que me enamorará de él por muchas cosas-

-por protegerte en los juegos, por ejemplo- Lana conocía bien la historia, Casie se había encargado de narrársela, decía que era una de las cosas más hermosas que le había tocado conocer, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento de ambos.

-sí, pero algo muy importante de Peeta es que siempre ha respetado mis decisiones, aun aquellas que lo alejaban de él o que van en total desacuerdo con lo que él pensaba, de hecho, eso de que respetará mis decisiones hizo que me enamorara de él, eso y muchas cosas más - me sentí un tanto extraña por hablar con ella de esto, regularmente no lo comentaban con muchos.

-ojalá fuera como ustedes- Lana hablo en voz baja.

-hey ustedes dos, apresúrense, Lana Henry te está buscando -Casie traía a sus dos peques de la mano -Kat, Peeta ya se quiere venir ayudar así que mejor sal -

En cuanto todo se tranquilizó en la cafetería, Alex nos despachó, dijo que él y su familia se quedaban a terminar la jornada, que era su regalo, incluso Haymitch nos sorprendió al decir que se quedaba ayudarlos, por lo que les tomamos la palabra y nos fuimos directo a casa, donde le daría su regalo a mi esposo.

* * *

><p>NA: ANDA QUE ESTO SE PUSO LINDO, JEJEJE ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, YA SABEN QUE SE ACEPTA TODA CRITICA. BUENO LES DESEO UNAS FELICIES FIESTAS, QUE TENGAN UNA NAVIDAD LLENA DE BENDICIONES EN COMPAÑIA DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS. ES PARA MI UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS A TRAVÉS DE ESTE MEDIO, AGRADECIDA DE COMPARTIR UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO CONMIGO LEYENDO LAS HISTORIAS. NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EL VIERNES, VOY HACER TODO LO POSIBLE POR PUBLICAR ESE DIA POR LA TARDE. UNA ABRAZO ENORME. COMEN MUCHO PAVO JIJIJIJI.


	5. El regalo

HOLAAAAA! ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UN FELIZ NAVIDAD, YO ME LA PASE COMIENDO JIJIJI, ASÍ QUE AHORA LE TEMO A LA BASCULA JAJAJAJ, PERO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SABEN QUE ME ENCANTARIA RESPONDERLES A CADA UNO PERO POR CUESTIONES DE TIEMPO NO ME ES POSIBLE, ASÍ QUE PREFIERO TENERLES EL CAPI LISTO, PORQUE SE QUE LA SEMANA PASADA LES QUEDE MAL. SIN MAS AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPI ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE, NO OVIDEN COMENTAR.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

-espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien- comente mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

-claro que sí, fue genial el festejo en la cafetería, eso alegro a los clientes, fue como la novedad, en verdad les agradezco todo - me atrajo para pegarme a él - sobre todo a ti, que seguramente te inventaste ese entrenamiento de último momento- ambos sonreímos.

-Casie y Alex hicieron la sugerencia, así que entre todos nos pusimos de acuerdo-

-gracias bonita, por siempre hacer algo especial para esta fecha- me jalo para prácticamente sentarme a horcajadas en él.

-no agradezcas, te lo mereces- a estas alturas nuestros rostros ya estaban muy pegados, por lo que termine por acortar la distancia y darle besos tranquilos -pero... - seguí con mis besos a través de su rostro -¿no quieres mi regalo? -

-¿en serio? - dejo que siguiera por mi recorrido de besos hasta llegar a su oído -mmm ¿de qué regalo estamos hablando? - sus manos buscaron el bajo de mi chaqueta.

-uno que tal vez se parezca a algo que ya te di, pero de cierto modo es diferente-

-creo que ya me intrigaste- empezó a meter las manos bajo mi chaqueta y blusa para ir ascendiendo lentamente - pero supongo que será un delicioso regalo -

-ok, entonces... - tome aire y comencé a cantar sobre su oído. _(Pausa, lo siento nuevamente lo hice, pero no lo pude evitar les dejo el link de la canción... www. youtube watch?v=dm- boqrpsy4 recuerden quitar los espacio para poder entrar)_

Nadie sabe esto  
>Pero conocí la música por ti<br>Sé que si pudieras  
>Pelearías mis batallas tu por mí<br>Vences la distancia  
>Y es tu amor lo que jamás se va de aquí<br>Tienes mi corazón  
>tienes cada canción<br>Te amo y te amare  
>Y a ciencia cierta sé<br>Que nuestro amor Ni con el  
>Tiempo va a desvanecer<p>

Si pudiera escoger  
>Mi vida otra vez<br>La viviría contigo amor de nuevo  
>Sabes un poco de todo<br>Me proteges me haces sonreír  
>Somos tan iguales tan distintos<br>Pero tú me amas así  
>Se que te esperaba Y que te<br>amaba desde aquel día, o sí

Tienes mi corazón  
>Tienes cada canción<br>Te amo y te amare  
>Y a ciencia cierta sé<br>Que nuestro amor ni con el  
>Tiempo va a desvanecer<br>Si pudiera escoger  
>Mi vida otra vez<br>La viviría contigo amor

No se si fue la suerte  
>Fue mi bendición tenerte para mí<p>

Te amo y te amare  
>Y a ciencia cierta sé<br>Que nuestro amor Ni con el  
>Tiempo va a desvanecer<br>Si pudiera escoger  
>Mi vida otra vez<br>La viviría contigo amor de nuevo

Peeta subía y bajaba sus manos por mi espalda, apretándome cada vez más, envolviéndome en un momento tan extraño, donde cada parte de la canción enviaba descargas a través de nosotros, porque estaba segura que él también estaba sintiendo la intensidad del momento como yo. A pesar de que la canción la escribí y la practique muchas veces, el cantarla para él hacía que fuera tan diferente, tan abrumador.

Cuando termine nos quedamos un largo rato callados, yo asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, así como esperando alguna reacción de parte de él, porque estaba muy quieto, solo respiraba muy intensamente, incluso me pregunte si de algún modo había provocado una crisis por lo quieto que se encontraba y su respiración acelerada.

-¿amor...?- dije pero él respondió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Mi bonita- susurro en mi cuello - eso fue... Muy intenso, hermoso- se alejó de mí para verme a los ojos y juntar nuestras frentes - ¿cuándo la escribiste? Es hermosa-

-la vine preparando hace unas semanas, sé que hace unos años lo hice, que tienes tus canciones pero... -sentí que mis mejillas se iban encendiendo -es lo que siento, no sé si es un buen regalo...-

-como siempre es el mejor regalo- no dejo que siguiera hablando- es preciosa, llena de tanto sentido, la letra, el tono en la que la cantaste, todo en conjunto, claro que es el mejor regalo, sabes que me encanta oírte, que volvieras inspírate para hacer esto me hace sentir muy afortunado-

Peeta aún tenía su frente pegada a la mía, tomando mí rostro por las mejillas, todo lo que decía me estaba llenando los ojos de lágrimas -oh Peeta, que bueno que te gustó-

-Gracias- de repente tenía los labios de mi esposo sobre mi rostro, repartiendo besos aun sin soltarlo -gracias- esta vez estampo sus labios sobre los míos para pedirme acceso inmediatamente, recorriendo mis labios una y otra vez.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos besamos, yo pasando mis manos de su rostro a su cabello, mientras que él ya se había deshecho de mi chaqueta y sus manos me recorrían la espalda, costados e incluso los muslos.

-vaya, nunca me voy a cansar de esto - dijo prácticamente sobre mis labios -vuélvela a cantar - me dio una sonrisa como de niño, cuando disfrutan mucho de algo y al instante me di cuenta de por qué, puesto que fui sintiendo como levantaba de mi blusa para que llevará el mismo rumbo que mi chaqueta.

Si, quería llegar a eso, pero también quería terminar el día como lo había planeado -espera - lo detuve a medio camino - no quieres que... -sentí un revoloteó en mi estómago - tengo otro regalo-

-¿otro?- solo asentí con la cabeza -¿de qué se trata?-

Me levante a regañadientes de él, temiendo que las piernas me fallaran y me dirigí al librero que teníamos en la sala, para sacar de uno de los cajones una caja pequeña envuelta, con un moño y una nota que decía: Para Peeta, De Katniss. Feliz cumpleaños.

-¿desde cuándo tienes eso ahí? - comentó sonriente.

-anoche lo puse ahí- volví a sentarme sobre de él - estuvo guardado en el cuarto de Prim, no iba arriesgarme a que lo encontraras - era muy raro que Peeta entrara ahí, solo cuando hacíamos aseo o me sacaba de ahí por mis crisis de depresión.

-¿qué puede ser que sea mejor que tu canción?- le daba vueltas, supongo que analizando las posibilidades.

-pues ábrelo y tú me dirás - sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

-de verdad que me intrigas - él empezó a romper la envoltura para después abrir la caja; volteo a verme sin sacar el contenido, a estas alturas yo respiraba muy rápido - no entiendo ¿qué significa? - de repente una cara de preocupación se vio en su rostro, mientras que yo solo empecé a respirar más profundo para poder explicarle.

-¿por qué no los sacas? -dije en voz baja.

-bonita que...-tomo el contenido y leyó -de verdad sigo sin entender-

-yo...- no sabía muy bien como lo iba a decir, esperaba que él se diera cuenta al ver lo que era - estos son... suplementos que... Peeta mi otro regalo es...- no terminaba de atar ideas, balbuceaba como un niño chiquito que no sabe expresarse - Que quiero que seas papá, estos son suplementos que debo tomar, el ácido fólico para que nuestro bebé venga bien y el calcio para ayudarme a no descalificar por lo que venga - hable tan rápido que no estaba segura de que me hubiera entendido, porque me veía fijamente.

-¿bonita? - después de un largo momento de silencio al fin hablo, pero no dijo nada más.

-si Peeta, mi otro regalo es que... Como tú dices, nos demos una oportunidad y seamos papás, estoy accediendo a que tengamos un bebé - al pronunciar "tengamos un bebé" un nerviosismo me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, en especial por el estómago.

Él veía de los frascos con las pastillas a mi rostro, supongo que sin poder creerlo o más bien asimilando lo que acababa de decir.

-¡oh, bonita!- de repente me dio un apretón, meciéndose de un lado para otro - este... es genial... Pero - se alejó un poco para verme a los ojos y de paso tomar mi rostro entre sus manos -¿estás segura? ¿En verdad quieres esto?-

Lo conocía muy bien, sabía que iba a preguntar eso a pesar de que esto se lo estaba dando de cumpleaños o tal vez ese era el motivo -sí, lo he pensado mucho, analizando todo, no te voy a negar que...- pase saliva, todo esto me tenía tensa -tengo miedo - se lo solté - por muchas cosas, por lo que pueda venir -

-oh Kat...-

-espera- le puse un dedo sobre el labio, no quería que confundiera mis palabras - es algo que no tenía planeado, pero he analizado mucho estos meses, te he observado y es justo para ti poder ser papá, espera - él estaba por protestar - pero también, bueno para mí, puedo darme esa oportunidad, aunque esté muerta de miedo, aun así lo quiero porque sé que estarás conmigo y eso lo hará más fácil o más bien, más llevadero, seguro qué harás todo lo posible porque este bien, porque estemos bien-

-claro que sí, claro - Peeta volvió abrazarme con mucha fuerza y después comenzó a darme besos por el rostro - no permitiré que nada malo les pase, siempre voy estar contigo, me has hecho muy feliz, jamás pensé en un regalo así- agito los botes de pastillas - esto... ¿Te los dio el doctor?-

-sí, hace una semana que fui a platicar con el doctor Marck, le pedí mucha discreción e incluso me hizo unos análisis para descartar anemia, colesterol incluso diabetes - me encogí de hombros - dijo que estaba muy sana y tanto fue su discreción que él mismo hizo todo, saco las pruebas y las analizó, no dejo que Liz se acercará a todo esto -

-entonces esta vez él fue tu cómplice- Peeta empezó acariciar mi cabello viéndome con fascinación y si, un poco de escepticismo, supongo que después de negarme por tanto tiempo se le hacía increíble.

-sí, pero ya lo conoces, siempre muy profesional- yo lo imite y empecé a enterrar mis dedos en su cabello, dejando que el azul de la ilusión que se veía en sus ojos me llenaran de tranquilidad y emoción al mismo tiempo.

-gracias Kat, por acceder, por tan hermoso regalo, te amo y verás que todo estará bien - de repente me abrazo con mucha fuerza y empezó atacar mis labios, dando besos cortos, largos, lentos, besos que correspondí. Nunca me imaginé que darle semejante noticia me haría sentir tan bien, a pesar de todo el temor que tenía.

Nuestro beso fue interrumpido por el teléfono, el cual sonó varias veces, así que fui corriendo para contestarlo, muy a pesar de no querer separarme de Peeta.

-hola-

-Kat hola, ¿cómo les va? - Finnick gritaba en el alta voz.

-muy bien, ¿y ustedes, qué tal todo por allá? -

-excelente, aunque la abuela ha doblado turnos para poder comprarme esa lancha que vi, yo estoy trabajando los sábados con uno de los pescadores amigo de mi mamá para poder aportar algo-

-muy bien, que bueno que entre los tres se organicen - me sentí un poco mal porque mi madre estuviera doblando turnos, pero en varias ocasiones les ofrecimos ayuda a la cual se negaban, tanto ella como Annie, así que regularmente les dábamos obsequios que les fueran útiles.

-me puedes pasar a Peeta, quiero felicitarlo-

-por supuesto, espera- voltee a ver a mi chico y le extendí la bocina, pero antes de que la tomara le hable en voz baja - no le digas de... Es que quiero que eso ahorita quede entre nosotros, cuando ya esté...-

-claro bonita- me acaricio la mejilla- no te preocupes, pero cuando suceda yo seré el que les dará la noticia - su sonrisa era enorme en ese momento.

Finnick y Peeta estuvieron un largo rato al teléfono, hablando de muchas cosas, después le paso a mi madre y a Annie, así que me dio perfectamente tiempo de acomodar las cosas en la cocina que en la mañana quedaron pendientes por las prisas.

Justo cuando terminaba, Peeta me envolvió por la cintura- vamos a descansar bonita - dijo sobre mi oído al mismo tiempo que lo besaba sonoramente, provocando un hormigueo de mi cabeza a los pies.

-claro, solo termino con este...-

-deja eso, mañana me encargo, vamos, empecemos a trabajar en mi regalo - me apretó a su cuerpo - quiero repetir lo de esta mañana - empezó a besar mi cuello, mandíbula y termino por girarme para besarme en la boca.

-ok, ok, solo...- seguía recibiendo sus besos - te comento que... esto se lleva su tiempo, estamos en un momento poco probable-

-no importa, entonces practiquemos, para que nos salga igual de hermoso o hermosa que tu -

Tenía esas ansias enormes por esta situación, mis miedos no se habían ido, pero la ilusión que causaba en Peeta era algo satisfactorio, saber que mi decisión había ocasionado esto me llenaba de alegría, incluso me creaba cierta ilusión a mí, tan solo quería darle la anhelada noticia, para poder ver su rostro lleno de alegría y emoción. Estaba consiente que no sería fácil, solo esperaba no flaquear y hacer lo mejor posible para poder sobre llevar todo, para lograr una estabilidad en nuestra familia.

-muy bien - acaricie su mandíbula, mientras ambos sonreíamos - pero preferiría que mejor sus ojos sean igual de hermosos que estos - bese cada uno de sus párpados.

-entonces vamos - me tomo de la mano y guío a nuestra habitación.

Cuando sentí la punta de los dedos de Peeta subir y bajar por mi espalda, fue que reaccione por completo, aunque me negué abrir los ojos; por fin había tenido una noche tranquila, después de que le di muchas veces vueltas al asunto manteniéndome varias horas despierta e intranquila a lo largo de la semana.

-Kat, bonita, es hora - me susurró.

-mmm no quiero- dije entre las almohadas.

-¿quieres irte directo a la escuela? Solo... no te vayas a quedar dormida de nuevo cuando me vaya - él seguía con ese vaivén en mi espalda.

-no- esta vez abrí los ojos y pase mi brazo a su alrededor-tampoco quiero que tú te vayas -

-bonita te prometo que el próximo fin de semana nos quedamos en casa, levantarnos tarde, no hacer nada o lo que tú quieras- beso mi frente.

-me temo que no será posible-

-¿por qué? - me vio confundido.

-es el último fin de entrenamiento con los chicos, por los juegos deportivos, es su último jalón para que se vayan listos, están muy ilusionados, aparte se sienten con muchas posibilidades-

-mmmm, y luego dices que yo tengo mucho trabajo- pellizco mi nariz cariñosamente, una costumbre que había tomado de un tiempo para acá.

-no solo ellos lo sienten, Peter lo ha estado haciendo muy bien, creo que se puede traer un buen lugar -

-¿con qué Peter he? -

-si, mí Peter- sabía que no le gustaba que le dijera así, que Peeta siempre había tenido ciertos celos ridículos hacia él, aunque aceptaba lo bien que nos llevábamos y de vez en cuando hasta bromeaba con él, por lo que sólo salió una especie de gruñido cuando hable del chico - vamos, se va hacer tarde y no quiero volver a salir apresurada como ayer-

-pero eras tú la que no quería levantarse -empezó hacerme cosquillas.

En la panadería cada que Peeta me volteaba a ver me daba una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, era obvio que no podía ocultar su alegría, así que empezaba a temer el momento de ver a Johanna y a Haymitch, con lo perspicaces que eran respecto a nosotros, pronto estarían molestando y tratando de averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. Y si lo conseguían, no pararían sus bromas de hacer la tarea para que llegará el bebé. Solo esperara que Peeta se calmara, aunque lo veía difícil, porque tanto Casie como Alex ya le habían preguntado qué sucedía, por qué estaba tan contento, de hecho Alex me pregunto qué le había dado de obsequio para que estuviera así.

La única que estaba muy seria ese día era Lana, en especial conmigo, así que supuse que no le había ido muy bien con Henry por seguir mis consejos.

-¿por qué estas molesta conmigo?- por la tarde tome el toro por los cuernos y le pregunte.

-no quiero hablar, tengo que dejar esto listo porque voy a cuidar a mis sobrinos-

-Lana, sé que estas molesta, supongo que ayer no te fue muy bien con Henry, pero debes...-

-no, no me fue bien- me impidió seguir hablando, su contestación hizo que Peeta volteara a ver qué pasaba, yo solo negué con la cabeza antes de que se acercara más - ayer él... Se fue y yo me quede aquí, esperando que regresará para estar conmigo, pero hoy me entero que volvieron a ir al bosque y se besuqueo con... Morgan- ella estaba a punto de llorar.

-oh, Lana...-

-esto es tu culpa, no debí seguir tu consejo – seguía sin dejarme hablar -debí irme con él-

-pero... - me sentí mal por la situación, no sabía que decir, para mí era evidente que ese chico no valía la pena, pero para ella era que por mi culpa él se había ido a refugiar a los brazos de otra porque ella no estuvo ahí- ¿por qué crees que te lo dije? era ponerlo a prueba, si es tu pareja tienen que ser fiel y no irse a besar con alguien más en la primer oportunidad -

-pero...-

-yo no estoy diciendo que a fuerzas se tendría que haber quedado- esta vez yo no la deje hablar - él te tiene que respetar y si te amara no haría eso, porque eso te hace daño y cuando uno ama a alguien lo que menos quieres es que sufra-

Lana solo bajo la vista y continuo con los baguettes que preparaba, no sé si molesta por lo que había dicho o analizando mis palabras, esperaba que fuera lo segundo para que entendiera que si ese chico no la respetaba no valía la pena.

Esa noche termine sentada con Johanna, Daniel y Fred, habían optado por ir a cenar ahí, aprovechando que Fred había salido temprano. Cuando Peeta se sentó con nosotros después de que despacho y se calmó la clientela, Johanna lo ataco preguntando cual había sido mi regalo, yo me puse tensa porque la sonrisa de Peeta se iluminó supongo que al recordarlo.

-pues... - me lanzo una mirada - una canción especial -

-vaya que lindo detalle - comento Fred mientras ayudaba a Daniel a terminarse su panecillo.

-descerebrada debiste cantarla ayer, para que todos la escucháramos-

-no, porque es el regalo de Peeta, no del resto, aparte había mucha gente ayer-

-entonces es una canción... - ella tapo los oídos de Daniel - cachonda, ¿le bailaste sexy? - el pequeño empezó a protestar.

-hey mami, ¿por qué me los tapas?-

-porque mami dijo palabras de adultos, las cuales no entenderías - Fred reía y trataba de explicarle a su hijo el comportamiento irracional de su madre.

-no tienes remedio- agregó Peeta.

-¿qué? Si no fuera eso no estarían tan misteriosos, la cantarían y listo- Jo continuó despreocupada con su cena.

-es mi regalo, no el de los demás, ya veré si lo comparto con los demás-

-pues que egoístas - Fred siguió ayudando a Daniel, mientras el pequeño veía de sus padres a nosotros sin entender muy bien que era lo que pasaba.

* * *

><p>NA: AAAAAHHHHH CORRO EN CIRCULOS AGITANDO LAS MANOS, ESTE CAPITULO ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO, FUE... COMO EXPLICARLO, FUE DIFICIL Y A LA VEZ FACIL JAJAJJA USTEDES ME ENTIENDEN O NO? JAJAJAJA BUENO NO SE SI NOTARON QUE HICE UN PEQUEÑO CAMBIO EN LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN, PORQUE PUES SIENTO QUE NO IBA DEL TODO CON LA HISTORIA, ASI QUE FUE UN PEQUEÑO AJUSTE, PERO LES CUENTO QUE ESA CANCION ES... PUES RESULTA QUE CUANDO LEI EL EPILOGO DE SINSAJO POR PRIMERA VEZ COINCIDIO CON QUE ESCUCHE ESA CANCION DE PATY CANTU, Y ME DIJE, ESTO VA PERFECTO CON KATNISS Y PEETA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE FIN DE AÑO, PASENLA BONITO Y NO TOMEN MUCHO. UN ABRAZO LLENO DE AGRADECIMIENTOS Y ESPERANZA DE UN EXCELENTE AÑO PARA TODOS.


	6. Novedades

HOLAAAA! FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO! ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN PASADO MUY BIEN, LA VERDAD YO ME LA PASE SUPER CON MI FAMILIA, QUIERO DESEARLES UN SUPER AÑO, QUE LES VAYA MUY BIEN EN TODO LO QUE HAGAN, Y TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECER SUS COMENTARIOS, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR UN COMEN, POR MUY CORTO O LARGO EN VERDAD LOS VALORO MUCHOS. TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LLEGADO HASTA AQUI AUNQUE NO COMENTEN, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE DEJEMONOS DE CHOROS.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Las cosas entre Peeta y yo estaban muy bien, era muy cariñoso y a leguas se le veía la ilusión, después de darle mi regalo él estaba muy atento a que me tomara los suplementos, así como también empezó a preguntar por mi siguiente periodo. Johanna y Haymitch nos conocían muy bien y sabían que algo se maquinaba, pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar, principalmente Johanna, puesto que Haymitch salió como nos había dicho para el distrito 3.

Los juegos deportivos nos mantuvieron ocupados o más bien distraídos durante unos días, donde nuestro distrito estaba teniendo una notoria participación, en especial Peter como había predicho, llegando a la final.

-muy bien Katniss, ese chico sí que tiene talento, presiento que le va ir muy bien - Tiffany estaba muy atenta a la participación de nuestro alumno.

-espero que sí, él y el resto de los chicos se fueron muy ilusionados- comente sin dejar de ver la pantalla donde se veía a Peter empezando alistar su arco.

-mira la verdad, aunque no se traigan medalla, regresarán muy ilusionados, el estar en otro distrito, ser el centro de atención los tendrá contentos - la señora Molly limpiaba sus anteojos, para seguir calificando sus exámenes.

-de cierta manera es correcto, pero si es importante que logren algo - Tiffany seguía muy atenta - así motivara al resto de los chicos para practicar un deporte y ser más sanos-

-pues gracias a los últimos juegos del distrito 6 fue que se interesaron ellos, así que si traen medallas va ser muy favorable- yo seguía muy atenta a la pantalla.

-hola ¿hay alguien? - el grito de Jo se escuchó por toda la casa - perfecto ya está la competición de Peter, veamos si eres tan buena de instructora como de arquera - Jo casi se sentaba sobre de mí, poniendo a Daniel sobre sus piernas.

-oye, nos aplastas- reclame con el ceño fruncido.

-jijiji, mamá casi nos sentamos en Niss - no dije nada más, porque la carcajada de Daniel hizo que yo también riera, era una risa muy contagiosa.

-silencio dejen de reír- la señora Molly esta vez estaba muy atenta al programa, porque Peter hacia un buen tiro, quedando muy cerca de la diana.

-bien, eso es - dijo Tiffany - empezó muy bien.

Yo tenía los nervios de punta, sabía que Peter y Samantha que también estaba en semifinales, era muy buenos, pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera así, solo esperaba que a ellos los nervios no los traicionaran.

-Tranquila descerebrada, lo está haciendo bien, tienes que pensar positivo, aparte ¿qué pasa si no gana? Llego a la final y eso significa que se tendrá que esforzar más –

-Bueno, pero su mamá quiere que siga estudiando, así que Peter tendrá que irse a otro distrito – Tiffany siempre se sentía con sentimientos encontrados por esa situación, orgullosa de que los alumnos buscaran seguir estudiando pero al mismo tiempo triste porque tuvieran que irse, ya que en el distrito no contábamos con los medios para que pudieran continuar su educación, si queríamos médicos, administradores, científicos, tenían que irse a distritos como el 3 o el 13 y regresar, aunque muchos no lo hacían.

-Por cierto donde está la mamá del chico- pregunto la señora Molly

-Todos están en el quemador, observando la competencia – Jo le habría una golosina a Daniel – se pone bueno el ambiente, por cierto ¿por qué no están ahí?-

-Porque nos ponemos nerviosas, no dejan escuchar y…-

-Espera Tiffany, va su segundo tiro – Jo interrumpió a Tiffany para que nos concentráramos en la competencia, hasta el momento iba arriba, puesto que su oponente quedo más lejos de la Diana, marcando menos puntos.

-De que nos perdimos, ¿Cómo va? - Peeta entro corriendo a la sala, junto con Saúl y su hija Tina.

-Bien – gritaron la señora Molly y Tiffany al ver que Peter nuevamente le daba cerca del blanco.

-Vaya fue su segundo tiro- expreso Saúl.

-En ambos tiros le ha ido muy bien – comento Jo.

-Esperemos que los 4 restantes le vaya igual – dijo Peeta trayendo un par de sillas más.

-Claro que le va ir bien, Niss lo entreno, ella siempre da en el punto rojo, yo lo vi – Daniel me sorprendió con su comentario –Mami yo quiero que Niss me entrene para después salir en la tele-

Tanto Johanna como yo nos tensamos, sabíamos que ninguna de las dos queríamos eso, a pesar de que las competencias ahora eran diferentes, pero eso no evitaba el sentirnos mal, el saber que Plutarch estaba detrás de todo esto nos ponía nerviosas, así que era poco probable que Jo mandara a su hijo algo así.

-Cariño… - Jo volteaba a verme, tratando de darle una respuesta correcta para la situación.

-Pero aun eres pequeño, lo que debes hacer es practicar aquellos dibujos tan bonitos que me enseñaste – Tina tomaba a Daniel en brazos, era muy parecida a su mamá, tanto en carácter como físicamente, a su corta edad era muy compresiva e inteligente para responder en ciertas situaciones, principalmente como esta y más debido a que tenía muy presente su libro de historia que hablaba de los juegos del hambre, la rebelión y nosotros.

-Tina, hija no lo cargues, estas en pleno crecimiento – Tiffany sonreía a su hija.

-Oh mamá es que Daniel es tan… -

-Hermoso – termino por hablar Johanna.

-Rayos- de repente Saúl nos sorprendió – le dio al blanco – el chico con el que estaba compitiendo Peter le había dado muy cerca del blanco, subiendo su puntaje.

-Pero no supera a Peter ¿o sí? – preguntaba Peeta

-Si, por 5 puntos – La señora Molly subió el volumen de la pantalla – esperen ya viene de nuevo –

Yo solo esperaba que se concentrara que ese acierto del chico no lo pusiera más nervioso, yo sabía que Peter podía, en varias ocasiones lo había conseguido, incluso hubo una práctica donde sus 5 tiros los dio en el último círculo, en el del centro, así que también podía hacer esto.

-Me hubiera gustado que el fuera segundo al tirar– murmure.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Tina.

-Porque siendo segundo sabría que puntaje superar – Peeta me observaba.

-Vamos, tú puedes Peter –dijeron las señora Molly y Tiffany.

-Bien, eso es suficiente – grito Saúl, que al parecer se había emocionado mucho porque Peter dio al en el círculo central, quedando muy cerca de la línea del siguiente nivel, pero dentro del círculo central.

El siguiente tiro del chico del distrito 2 fue muy parecido al de Peter, pero al acercarse el juez, determinaron que había quedado fuera de la diana, haciendo que Peter volviera a la cabeza.

-Vamos tienes que ajustar tu peso – comente al ver a Peter con los pies mal equilibrados, haciendo que su cuerpo se cargara hacía un lado y como si me hubiera escuchado volvió a bajar el arco y claramente se vio como saco el aire por la boca, tratando de tranquilizarse y mover sus pies para ajustar su postura.

-Te escucho – comento Johanna.

-Eso es todo – gritamos varios, debido a que Peter nuevamente había dado cerca de la diana.

Al parecer eso puso muy nervioso al otro chico, debido a que su siguiente tiro quedo fuera del blanco nuevamente, dándole una ventaja muy notable a Peter.

-ya está cerca – comento la señora Molly.

-Sería la primera medalla de Oro del distrito 12 y también falta Samantha y los chicos de atletismo – Tina se sentía muy segura de la participación de nuestros chicos.

Peter no ajusto esta vez su peso, por lo que le salió un desafortunado tiro, quedando en el tercer círculo, pero aun así el chico del 2 no aprovecho su oportunidad y volvió a quedar en el segundo círculo.

-No nos puede hacer esto, presiento que se van a tener que ir a más tiros – dijo Jo, calculando el puntaje.

-Ojala sea eso y no que lo supere, esto se pone difícil – Tiffany se tronaba los dedos de nervios, así que si ella estaba así no me quería ni imaginar cómo estaba la mamá de Peter y más con todo el alboroto del quemador.

-Aquí viene- comento Peeta

–Suerte Peter aplica lo que te enseño Niss – Tina alentaba a mi pequeño aprendiz.

-Levanta la barbilla, ve directo al blanco – yo decía como si el chico me escuchara.

-Guau, eso es genial – todos gritaron, debido a que Peter había dado en el centro, superando cualquier tiro que hubiera hecho antes.

-Muy bien Kat, eso es suficiente, el otro chico tiene que hacer lo mismo para superarlo – Todos estábamos tan emocionados que nos encontrábamos de pie.

-ya lo tiene- comente al ver la postura del chico del 2 mientras la flecha salía y se clavaba en el segundo circulo.

-Gano, gano- gritaron varios al ver que el tiro.

-Bien hecho descerebrada – era raro que Jo me felicitara por algo así, puesto que a pesar de que eran competencias sanas, no se sentía del todo a gusto con la situación.

Mi felicidad se vio interrumpida al ver como Plutarch se acercaba a Peter, habíamos estado viendo algunas competencias, de natación, ciclismo y otras, en ninguna había visto a ese hombre acercarse a los ganadores, siempre estaba tras bambalinas.

-No puede ser – dijo Peeta muy serio.

-Lo sabía, ese… - Jo se contuvo porque los niños estaban muy atentos a nuestros comentarios – no se iba a quedar tranquilo, menos en una competencia así –

-Esperen lo van entrevistar – decía la señora Molly un poco ajena a nuestra molestia.

_-Peter en hora buena, es un gusto saludarte, excelente competencia, ¿Cómo te sientes? – _dijo Plutarch ya con poco cabello y más marcadas las líneas de expresión.

_-Gracias, pues no se… estoy muy feliz -_ Peter se veía algo incómodo, no sabía si era porque sabía quién era él o porque apenas estaba asimilando que había ganado.

_-Me imagino, hiciste un gran trabajo, supongo que la gente de tu distrito estará muy contenta –_ Plutarch sonreía marcadamente, como siempre disfrutaba mucho de esto.

-_Sí, bueno eso espero_ – mi chico sonrío.

-_Claro que sí, es la primera medalla de oro para el distrito 12, a pesar de ser un distrito poco poblado, han sacado muy buenos atletas, en especial este año –_

_-Sí, este año venimos más compañeros competir y tenemos buenas posibilidades –_

_-Y era obvio que iban a sobresalir en una competencia como esta, tan solo esta tarde tu compañera Samantha estará compitiendo por llegar a la final –_

_-Sí, espero que le vaya también muy bien –_

_-ya lo creo, es obvio que tiene muchas posibilidades teniendo a Katniss Everdeen en el distrito, a una entrenadora tan… como decirlo, experimentada en esta categoría –_

Estaba segura que esta categoría Plutarch la había implementado debido a mí habilidad, sabía que de una o de otra forma terminaría involucrada y yo había caído en la trampa.

Peter no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo a Plutarch, mientras que este antiguo vigilante esperaba algún comentario al respecto, pero afortunadamente Mike, el profesor que se estaba haciendo cargo del grupo junto con Rita habían hablado con los chicos antes de irse, pidiéndoles que no me mencionaran, que se concentraran en sus competencias y no dijeran que yo entrenaba a varios de ellos.

_-¿no es así?_ – insistió Plutarch.

-_Bueno pues no sé si la señorita Rita sea experimentada, pero es una buena entrenadora- _Peter solo se encogió de hombros.

_-¿Así se llama tu entrenadora? ¿Y sabes quien la entreno a ella?-_

_-Si, así se llama, de hecho es ella quien me espera, así que… - _De repente se vio mucho movimiento, al parecer le pedían a Peter que fuera alistarse para la premiación mientras que hacían señas a Plutarch.

_-Bueno por último, a quien le dedicas esta medalla, este triunfo –_

-_Pues a todo el distrito, es por todos ellos y… bueno en especial a mi mamá que no pudo venir, pero esto es para ella y… - _Peter dudo – _a Niss_ – sentí un vuelco en el estómago.

_-Niss supongo ¿Qué es tu novia? –_ Plutarch sonreía, le encantaban esas historias.

-_Algo así_ – Peter sonrió traviesamente y guiño un ojo para terminar alejándose de la cámara mientras Rita lo acompañaba.

-¿Por qué Peter dijo eso? Tú no eres su novia eres la de Peeta – Daniel se veía confundido.

-Si ¿Por qué Katniss? – Peeta se acercó a mí para abrazarme – hay algo que tengas que decirme –

-Cállate confundes a Daniel, yo… -Me puse a la altura de Daniel – mira hace muchos años cuando Peter era de tu edad dijo que yo era su novia, era como un juego, así que por eso dijo eso hoy, recordando ese juego –

-¿entonces yo puedo tener novia de juego? – pregunto Daniel

-No claro que no – antes de que pudiera decir algo Johanna entro en acción – esos juegos ya no se juegan y también te comento que Peeta no es el novio de Katniss es su esposo, está mal que ese muchacho dijera eso –

-Pero…- el pequeño empezaba a replicar.

-Nada, tu no vas a tener novia, ven vamos a casa a jugar cosas de niños – Era muy graciosa la actitud de Johanna, tan celosa, así que no me quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría en unos años, cuando Daniel dejara los juegos por las chicas y al mismo tiempo me pregunte si yo sería así con mi hijo o hija.

Al día siguiente el distrito estaba de fiesta, porque Samantha había conseguido la segunda medalla de oro, así como Miriam había llegado segundo lugar en la prueba de atletismo, consiguiendo más frutos para el distrito. Afortunadamente Mike y Rita habían sido más rápidos en esta ocasión sacando a los chicos de la vista de Plutarch en especial a Samantha, que estaba más eufórica que Peter, así que podía irse de boca si no tenían cuidado.

Los chicos fueron recibidos con un gran banquete, la gente estaba muy emocionada, puesto que pocas veces el distrito 12 sobresalía y por lo mismo de lo pequeño del distrito era como una gran familia; en algún momento el festejo me recordó cuando Peeta y yo regresamos de la primer arena, pero afortunadamente esto era diferente, ellos no tuvieron que matar a nadie para regresa con medallas y una compensación económica, ellos dormirían tranquilos, con sueños buenos, alegres.

Yo no quería ir al festejo, pero muchos me insistieron, porque sabían que yo era quien había entrenado a los chicos, que gracias a nuestras horas de entrenamiento era que habían logrado dicha meta, incluso mucha gente me volvió a felicitar, alegando que gracias a mi disciplina y constancia con ellos, se había obtenido esta felicidad para el distrito.

-Te veo cansada bonita – Peeta y yo caminábamos a casa, el festejo aún estaba a todo lo que daba en el quemador, pero la verdad es que la celebración me traía muchos recuerdos.

-Solo un poco, es que…- suspire, tratando de relajarme ahora que estábamos fuera.

-Te entiendo, a mi también me trajo recuerdos –

-Es inevitable al parecer, así que es más cansancio cerebral – lo abrace por su cintura mientras él me rodeaba por los hombros.

-Lo bueno es que aquí es muy diferente, para todos, así que esperemos que el festejo no se les vaya de las manos, ya vez como estaba Jonh y Steven de animados –

-como siempre – me abrace más a él, porque agradecía que no fuera de esos que se quedaban a la fiesta aunque el festejado ya no estuviera, siempre era responsable con su negocio y con migo.

-¿quieres acompañarme a la panadería o prefieres ir a casa?-

-Voy contigo, te ayudo para que termines pronto, aparte con el festejo yo creo que todo va estar muy tranquilo –

-Bonita…- por un momento dudo – no hay… bueno no quieres que vayamos a ver al doctor Mark –

Sonreí - ¿te sientes mal? – Jugué un poco – porque si es eso vamos directo a casa te puedo dar algún…-

-No, sabes muy bien a que me refiero – me interrumpió.

-No Peeta no es necesario, debes… ser paciente, estas cosas llevan su tiempo –

-Pero no nos hemos estado cuidado y nada –

-Lo sé, sé que llevas mucho tiempo esperando, pero… bueno a veces no pega tan fácil, depende de cada organismo, de ti de mí, no es tan sencillo –

-Bueno es que ya vez con Finnick y Annie o con Paul y Liz, en cuanto lo decidieron… - saco el aire – bueno es como dices depende de cada organismo –

-Así es, mira a Tiffany cuanto tiempo le costó, al grado de creer que no podía –

-Está bien, mientras seguiremos haciendo la tarea con mucha paciencia y amor – esto último me lo susurro en el oído, haciendo que ambos sonriéramos.

Empezábamos a preocuparnos, porque Haymitch tenía ya casi un mes que se había ido y no regresaba, nos había hablado un par de veces, incluso nos contó que Beete estaba mejor de salud, pero que desafortunadamente había desarrollado una afección cardiaca, así que tenía que tener mucho cuidado y estarse checando constantemente; pero de eso ya tenía más de 15 días, así que no teníamos noticias de él.

-¿Por qué no hablar a casa de Beete? – Sugirió Johanna – para saber si aún está ahí o que rayos paso –

-Pues es lo que dijo Peeta anoche, creo que va ser lo más viable –

-Ese Haymitch si se está viendo muy ingrato al desaparecer tantos días –

-¿No crees… bueno que le haya pasado algo malo o a Beete?- el pensar eso hizo que sintiera un hueco en el estómago, Haymitch podía ser un ingrato, geniudo, incluso borracho, pero ahora era pate de mi familia.

-No, ya sabríamos algo, no empieces de histérica descerebrada, mejor vayamos a conseguir el número de Beete, yo lo tengo apuntado por alguna parte –

Cuando le dijimos a Peeta que haríamos la llamada, le pidió a Casie que se quedara un rato, quería estar ahí con nosotros por cualquier cosa, aparte quería enterarse lo antes posible de que estaba pasando

– Solo espero que… bueno no haya recaído y este en alguno de los distritos deambulando perdido en alcohol – dijo Peeta muy serio.

-No me gusta ser aguafiestas, pero yo también he pensado lo mismo – Johanna rebuscaba en un cajón.

-Creo que todos tememos eso – complemente.

Desafortunadamente no tuvimos suerte, nadie nos contestó en casa de Beete, lo que lo hacía más sospechoso, porque donde se habían metido los dos, si estuviéramos hablando de Chaff y Haymitch, sabríamos que estarían perdidos en la bebida, pero Beete no era de esos y menos con el estado de salud que nos platicó Haymitch. Terminamos dejando un mensaje, esperando que en cuanto Beete lo viera se reportara con nosotros.

Incluso hablé con mi madre, para ver si no había estado por ahí, aprovechando que había salido de casa, pero ella nos dijo que si paso pero ya tenía más de 10 días que había pasado a verlos.

-Oh Kat, ahora ya me preocupaste, está muy raro que no hubiera regresado a su casa –

-Sí, es por eso que estamos averiguando, es muy extraño, tememos que haya recaído, el problema es que no llegó aquí entonces ¿Dónde está? –

-No, él no puede volver a beber, eso sería… - de repente mi madre se quedó callada.

-¿Mamá? – dije esperando que continuara.

-¿Qué te dice, qué pasa? – Peeta estaba a mi lado, supongo que siguiendo la conversación se dio cuenta que mi madre se había quedado callada por algo.

-Kat esta… ¿esta Peeta contigo? – al fin hablo.

-Si también esta Jo y Fred, ¿Qué pasa? –

-Pon el alta voz, por favor, tengo que hablar con ustedes – no me gustaba para nada lo sería que se escuchaba mi madre, ¿Por qué de repente había tomado esa actitud?

-Listo, todos te escuchamos –

-Hola – dijeron Fred y Johanna un poco aislados de lo que estaba pasando.

-Hola a todos, escuchen, yo… - claramente escuchamos como tomo aire – no debo hablar de esto, lo prometí, pero me han preocupado con esto de que Haymitch no regreso a casa –

-No nos espante – dijo Peeta, que me tomo de la mano.

-Después de que Haymitch estuvo con Beete y lo vio mejor, pasó a saludarnos, el ver así a Beete lo puso muy… melancólico, dijo que al fin la vejez los había alcanzado –

-Empezó de dramas – Johanna giro los ojos.

-Pues sí, pero yo sabía que pasaba algo, que era extraña su actitud. Un día por la noche escuche ruido en el sanitario y resulto que era él que tenía un fuerte dolor en el abdomen – no me estaba gustando para nada lo que nos decía mi mamá, tanto Peeta como yo apretábamos nuestras manos entrelazadas conforme iba avanzando el relato – en un principio pensé que los mariscos le habían caído mal, trate de darle un remedio pero dijo que pasaría, que no importaba, le pregunte que si ese dolor lo tenía con frecuencia y no dijo nada –

-No era la primera vez – dijo Peeta

-Así es, le sugerí que lo checáramos, ya saben cómo es –

-No quiso – dije

-Esa noche no me permitió auxiliarlo, al día siguiente le toco a Finnick ver como se tocaba varias veces el estómago, por lo que él le dijo que mejor lo checaran, que podía tener lo mismo que su mamá, ya saben cómo es el peque, lo termino convenciendo de ir al hospital para que vieran si le daban algún tratamiento –

-Ese chico es asombroso- Replico Fred.

-¿y que paso? – mi voz se escuchó ansiosa.

-Pues le hicieron una serie de estudios, donde descubrieron que efectivamente tenía una fuerte gastritis, la cual atacaron inmediatamente, también estaba deshidratado y dio positivo en diabetes –

-¿Qué?- Johanna fue la primera en reaccionar – pero… ¿es controlable? –

-Al parecer le está atacando la vista, por eso necesita los anteojos –

-Mamá – suspire - ¿Qué más descubrieron? – yo sabía que había algo más, desde el momento que dijo que no debía decirnos, incluso ella y yo habíamos platicado anteriormente de esa posible enfermedad con Haymitch.

-Pues su hígado, como es de esperarse, esta muy deteriorado –

Nadie dijo nada, sabíamos que Haymitch podía tener algo así, no dé en balde fue un borracho por tantos años y su organismo cobraría factura, pero aun así el escucharlo nos afectó mucho.

-Pero… entonces crees que haya ido a tomar por ahí para…- Johanna como siempre fue la más cruel pero al mismo tiempo realista.

-Pues espero que no, aquí se le dio un tratamiento y… los doctores le dijeron que tenía que tener mucho cuidado, que ya no podía comer cualquier cosa, la diabetes se le podía controlar para que no siguiera avanzando, con el hígado no podían hacer mucho por lo deteriorado, actualmente están usando nuevas tecnologías, hay muchos avances, ustedes mismos lo saben – era claro que mi madre se refería a todo lo que nos hicieron cuando salimos de las arenas, nos sanaron heridas, nos hidrataron, quitaron viejas marcas y todo eso.

-Pero entonces hay alguna alternativa – Peeta se veía pálido.

-Se le ofreció que regresara para hacer unos estudios y ver si su organismo era candidato para meter algún tratamiento más avanzado, aun no hay un tratamiento para órganos como el hígado, el corazón o los riñones, pero hay muchas posibilidades, el problema es que él no quiere, dijo que estaría bien –

-Testarudo, necio, imprudente- Johanna negaba con la cabeza.

-No quiere que experimenten con él – Dijo Fred.

-Aunque no fuera eso, no permitirá que hagan nada con su cuerpo – Peeta lo conocía, sabía que Haymitch relacionaba la tecnología con el capitolio y todo lo de los juegos.

-Le dieron medicamentos, una dieta balanceada y el doctor le recalco que por ningún motivo volviera a tomar, que era muy peligroso que lo hiciera. Él me pidió que no les dijera nada, dijo que estaría bien, que acataría las reglas, que por ningún motivo les comentara, así que ya no sé qué voy hacer si se entera, pero creo que es importante que sepan por que no ha aparecido –

-Tenemos que encontrarlo – dijo Peeta - ¿No le dijo nada, si iba a ir algún otro lado?-

-No, solo dijo que regresaría a casa –

-Es muy extraño – todos voltearon a verme.

-¿a qué te refieres? – mi madre se escuchaba intrigada.

-Conocemos a Haymitch, creo que ya debería estar aquí, mas con esas noticias –

-A no ser… que haya ido a conseguir bebida – Johanna estaba empezando a molestarme.

-Bonita crees ¿Qué haya ido al capitolio? –

-¿Dónde más podría conseguir el alcohol? –

-Voy a buscar a Delly para ver si no lo ha visto o puede averiguar si no ha ido por allá, estoy seguro que nos puede ayudar en esto –

-Yo veré en los hoteles si no se quedaría por aquí, aunque lo dudo – mi madre tenía razón pero nada se perdía con buscarlo.

Esta situación nos movilizo a todos, Johanna fue a su casa para intentar comunicarse con Beete para saber si no sabía algo, mientras Peeta hacia la llamada con Delly, Fred también salió a buscar al señor Erick y Saúl, para ver si con ellos no se había comunicado con eso de las tecnologías para la fábrica.

Yo solo espera que tuviéramos noticias de él, empezaba a sentirme muy nerviosa, nunca nos había pasado esto con él, sabíamos que ambos éramos muy gruñones, que nuestro carácter era difícil, pero no me importaba, Haymitch se había convertido en alguien importante en mi vida.

* * *

><p>NA: UFFF ESTE SI QUEDO MAS LARGUITO, PERO RESULTA QUE CON LAS VACACIONES MI CHAMBA ESTA TRANQUIS ASI QUE SALGO TEMPRANO Y PUES ME DA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR CON MAYOR FACILIDAD. ME ENCANTARIA PODER CONTESTAR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, INCLUSO LOS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA, PERO A VECES NO ES POSIBLE, ASI QUE CREANME QUE TODO LO QUE ME PONENE LOS DISFRUTO Y VALORO MUCHO, DE VERDAD, POR AHI ME PUSIERON UNO QUE ME ENCANTO DE UNA FAN DE HARRY POTTER, YO TAMBIÉN LO SOY Y AGRADEZCO A HARRY QUE ME VOLVIO A METER AL MUNDO DE LA LECTURA, ASI QUE COMO PUEDEN VER, MUCHAS VECES TENEMOS MUCHO VINCULOS ENTRE NOSOTROS, A PESAR DE QUE NO TENEMOS EL GUSTO DE CONOCERNOS, NI DE PLATICAR ASÍ MUCHO, PERO ESTA PAGINA ME HA ENSEÑADO MUCHAS COSAS O MAS BIEN USTEDES ASÍ QUE TODO ESTO ES PARA USTEDES, SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO ES PURA DIVERSIÓN PARA LLENAR ES HUECOS QUE NOS DEJO EL EPILOGO. UN ABRAZO ENORME, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO. EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA.

**AVISO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Primero que nada Gracias a zellideth76 por tu mensaje, ya estoy tratando de contactar con esta chica que se esta fusilando la historia, la verdad en un principio me preocupo, después me sentí indignada al ver lo mal que lo hacia y ahora me siento mas tranquila, porque yo tengo publicado distrito 12 desde el 2012, aunque ella esta haciendo una extraña fusión de distrito 12 y una nueva vida, pero en fin, yo quiero aclarar que esto es diversión sin fines de lucro, pero es importante respetar las historias tal cual son publicadas, así que no lo hagan chicos y chicas, respeten las historias, créanme que yo no tengo ningún problema con que trasmitan la historia, pero respetando la autoría. Un saludo a todos.**


	7. Donde estas?

HOLAAAA! Aquí estamos de nuevo, totalmente agradecida por todos sus comentarios, de verdad los adoro, son geniales y hacen que mi día a día sea mejor, saben que me encantaría agradecer a cada uno de ustedes pero no me es posible. Bueno pues les dejo el capitulo esperando que les guste. Gracias por leer hasta este punto.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

Esa tarde me la pase prácticamente pegada al teléfono, esperando que alguien nos diera noticias de él, incluso no acompañe a mi esposo, sabiendo que tenían mucho trabajo y que seguramente necesitaba de mi ayuda, pero la situación en la que habíamos entrado me tenía muy intranquila.

Mi madre habló ya tarde, diciendo que no tenía noticia, al igual que Johanna hablo con Beete y esté le dijo que después de que salió del distrito 3 ya no había tenido contacto con Haymitch, dijo que se comunicaba le diría que nos hablará.

Fred logro enterarse de que una nueva maquinaria estaría por llegar para la fábrica, las cuales Haymitch se había encargado de comprarlas. Saúl dijo que había hablado con él a razón de 8 días, para avisarle que recibiera las máquinas, dijo que no pregunto cuando regresaría, porque pensaba que aún estaba al pendiente de Beete.

-No lo entiendo – Peeta veía fijamente el comedor de Haymitch - ¿Por qué ha desaparecido así? –

-Tiene que regresar, no puede dejar esto así… - la voz se me empezaba a quebrar, al parecer había sido mala idea entrar en su casa para ver si encontrábamos alguna pista.

-Tranquila bonita, estoy seguro que Delly averiguara algo –

El problema de esperar noticias de Delly era que ella estaba muy ocupada estos días, su embarazo tan avanzado le impedía moverse con facilidad, aparte de que su madre le prohibía muchas cosas y estaba en constante desacuerdo con ella; Delly decía que lo hacía porque nunca acepto su decisión de ser madre soltera, de traer un bebe por medio de inseminación artificial.

-Vamos salgamos de aquí – dije esperando que como decía Peeta ella tuviera noticias.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa nos encontramos a Paul y su familia, estaban por tocar la puerta cuando nos vieron.

-hola, ¿Qué querían verme? – dijo algo intrigado.

-Hola, pasen por favor – Peeta abrió para que todos entráramos.

-¿Kat, Peeta, todo está bien? – Paul se percató al instante de nuestro estado de ánimo.

-Pues… resulta que no tenemos noticias de Haymitch, por eso pedí que vinieras – Peeta les ofrecía sentarse.

-Vaya, sabía que había salido, pero no me imagine que no supieran nada de él –

-Pero dijo que iba al distrito 3, para visitar a un amigo y ver lo de más maquinaria para la fábrica – Liz era algo callada, al menos cuando estaba yo presente, según me habían dicho, pero esta vez no se contuvo.

-Si Liz, eso era exactamente lo que sabíamos, pero ya han pasado muchos días – comente.

-No se ha comunicado, pero… - Peeta dudo, solo me vio como pidiendo mi autorización – queríamos ver si no se ha comunicado contigo o el doctor Mark –

-¿Con nosotros? – Paul volteo a ver a su esposa extrañado por nuestra pregunta.

-Bueno es que – Peeta no siguió.

-Mi madre nos dijo que está enfermo, su hígado está dañado – lo solté, sabía que estábamos haciendo lo que menos quería Haymitch, pero tuvimos que ir descartando para poder encontrarlo.

-No tenía la menor idea – Paul negaba con la cabeza – es que él nunca quiere hacerse revisiones –

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que tu madre lo sabe? – Liz dejaba que Peeta tomara en brazos a Thomas.

-Bueno se sintió mal estando de visita ahí, así que le hicieron estudios, se supone que ella no nos diría nada, pero cuando le hablamos para preguntarle si no lo habían visto nos dijo, creemos que bueno él…-

-Haya recaído por la noticia – Paul sorpresivamente me apretó de la mano.

-Necesitamos discreción, porque se supone que no sabemos nada de esto – Peeta acunaba al pequeño, sabía que no era el momento pero empezaba a desear que ese gesto pronto lo tuviera hacia nuestro bebé.

-Saben que cuentan con ella, nosotros no sabemos nada, no se ha comunicado ni nada –

-Bueno teníamos que preguntar – Peeta se encogió de hombros.

Esa tarde por primera vez, tome en mis brazos a Thomas, era tan… pequeño, había cargado a los bebes de Alex o Hilary, tal vez no tan pequeños, pero el cargar a este bebé me traía sensaciones extrañas, debido a que se parecía mucho a Paul, y como yo siempre relacione a Paul con mi hermana era algo difícil, porque venía a mi cabeza la posibilidad de que fuera un hijo de Prim, de que si ella aun estuviera…

-Bonita te ves hermosa – susurro Peeta en mi oído, esperando que Paul y Liz no escucharan –no pienses cosas tristes, por favor no, solo te vas hacer daño –

-Oh se ven tan tiernos, no entiendo por qué… - Paul le dio un codazo a su esposa, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de un lado para otro -¿Qué? – susurro ella.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, hay que bañar a Thomas – Paul hacia como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que Liz volteaba a vernos intrigada.

Paul siempre había sido muy discreto con respecto a nosotros, pero me extrañaba que no le contará a su esposa por qué no teníamos bebés, bueno al menos yo lo haría o Peeta lo haría conmigo, sabíamos que podíamos contarnos todo, así que me extraño que Liz no supiera.

Esa no fue una buena noche, entre que veía como Haymitch era atacado por aquellos mutos que nos persiguieron en el capitolio y también veía a mi hermana consumirse por el fuego, desperté muchas veces, provocando que no descansara y por consiguiente Peeta.

-Bonita, estaba pensando…- Peeta removía su desayuno.

-Dime –

-Gale, ¿él no sabrá algo? digo no lo habrá ido a buscar o no sé, es solo que… ¿Por qué desapareció así?- la voz de Peeta se escuchó un poco desesperada.

-Bueno nada perdemos con preguntar, incluso a Hazelle, tal vez haya ido, que es algo improbable –

-Si tienes razón –

-Espera Peeta y si fue a buscar a…-

-Effie- dijimos al mismo tiempo –Kat, puede ser, ¿cómo no lo pensamos antes? –

-Tenemos que hablarle – prácticamente ambos habíamos dejado el desayuno a medias.

-Nos va matar por hablarle tan temprano – Peeta tomo receloso el teléfono, pero era lo más indicado.

-No importa, tenemos que salir de la duda, aparte se va molestar con nosotros si no la enteramos de que Haymitch desapareció –

Justo cuando Peeta estaba por marcar el teléfono sonó, provocando que ambos diéramos un brinco y nos viéramos, era extraño recibir una llamada tan temprano.

-¿diga?- Peeta escucho atento la bocina para después poner el alta voz -¿Por qué no te comunicaste antes? –

-Lo siento, no pensé que se preocuparan por mi – Haymitch hablaba al otro lado.

-Cómo demonios no nos vamos a preocupar – dije molesta.

-Oh, buenos días preciosa – era obvio que le había molestado mi abrupta intervención

-Haymitch esta vez te pasaste, debiste llamarnos – Peeta no me dejo hablar.

-Lo siento, pasaron varias cosas después del distrito 3, fui a al 4, estuve unos días ahí –

-Si nos dijo mi madre, pero no tuviste la delicadeza de informarnos que… - Peeta me tomo del brazo y negó con la cabeza – que te ibas a ir a otro lado, ¿Dónde rayos estas? –

-Calma preciosa, así que tu madre hablo con ustedes – Haymitch se escuchaba escéptico.

-Pues empezamos a ver con los diferentes contactos, para tratar de localizarte, llevamos días sin tener noticias, era obvio que empezaríamos hablar – trate de disimular lo de la llamada con mi madre.

-Pero porque no has contestado ¿Dónde estás? – insistió Peeta

-Estoy por salir, solo estaba esperando la confirmación del tren para el distrito –

-Haymitch ¿está todo bien? – Peeta me hizo una señal para que me calmara y dejara los reclamos – te oigo cansado, que has estado haciendo –

-Bah, ya les contare en cuanto llegue, por ahora dejen de mover Panem, ya voy en camino, sé que no pueden vivir sin mí, así que si me confirmar la salida el día de hoy, estaré llegando espero que mañana por la noche o a más tardar el domingo por la mañana –

-Ok entonces te esperaremos para que nos des una buena explicación – dije entre molesta y aliviada de escuchar que regresaba y a mi primera impresión, creo que aún estaba sobrio, solo esperaba que no estuviera con resaca o algo por estilo.

Les informamos a todos que regresaría, porque muchos en el distrito se enteraron que lo andábamos buscando, solo los más allegados como Paul se habían enterado de la triste noticia de su salud, a lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo de no comentar nada, que esperaríamos que él fuera quien dijera algo, incluso para cubrir a mi madre que también le informamos que ya se había comunicado.

-Pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba? – Pregunto mi madre.

-Pues no lo sabemos, no quiso decir nada al respecto, digamos que estuvo algo evasivo –

-Bueno pues cuando llegue dile que por favor me hable, para ver como esta y si necesita algo, supongo que no sabe que ustedes saben ¿o sí? –

-No mamá tranquila, hasta el momento no sabe nada, a ver con que cuento nos llega y también ver en qué condiciones aparece –

-Hay que darle un voto de confianza Kat, esperemos que la noticia no lo haya orillado, que al contrario, aunque…-Mi madre lo conocía, sabía que Haymitch no le interesaba nada en esta vida, que estaba aquí por alguna extraña razón, que él veía más bien estar aquí como su penitencia por lo que paso después de sus juegos, aunque a vece Peeta decía que si había cosas que le importaban, como nosotros, al estar siempre al pendiente de cómo estábamos, de que en nuestras vidas fueran algo más o menos normal, incluso con la de Johanna, Annie, Finnick y hasta el pequeño de Daniel, que por algún motivo seguía a ese viejo testarudo.

Esa tarde Hilary y Thom fueron a la panadería para encargar el pastel de cumpleaños de Sue, también aprovecharon para invitarnos, aunque yo veía algo difícil asistir, porque cuando se traban de fiestas de niños Alex y Casie desaparecían para llevar a sus hijos.

-Vamos Peeta en verdad necesitas contratar alguien más – replicaba Thom – Alex y tú se la pasan aquí, y se tiene que estar dividiendo para estos eventos o cerrar el negocio –

-Sí, créeme que lo estamos considerando, pero también necesitamos alguien de confianza – Contesto Peeta mientras cobraba unos panecillos de chocolate.

-Es difícil, aparte el problema es que las personas de confianza son nuestros amigos y estaríamos cayendo en lo mismo – yo le ayudaba a Hilary a ver los diferente decorados que Peeta había plasmado en un catálogo.

-Pues… contraten a alguien y vayan aleccionando – Hilary empezó a buscar a Sue y Michael que estaban caminando entre los estantes –Sue mira, este me gusta, ve aquí, y Michael aléjate de esas charolas –

-Yo escuche que… bueno Rosel estaba interesado en trabajar con ustedes – Comento Thom

-¿Qué? – Peeta casi grito - ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? –

-Bueno no fue a mí, le dijo a Erick el otro día, que le gustaría trabajar aquí, de por si ven que ha estado cambiado de empleo desde que llego al distrito –

-Lo que debería es irse – dije molesta.

-¿Por qué? Creo que no te cae bien por venir del capitolio ¿no es así? – Hilary cargaba a su pequeña para enseñarle el decorado que le había gustado.

-No es que nos caiga mal, tiene ciertas actitudes hacia nosotros, más bien hacia Katniss, el otro día estuve a punto de golpearlo, le dijo… - Peeta se detuvo viendo a los chicos.

-Dijo cosas inapropiadas, aprovecho un día que Peeta no estaba y bueno… ya saben que extraños pueden ser las personas del Capitolio – trate de explicar.

-Ahora que lo comentan Alex me dijo algo el otro día – Thom veía hacia lo lejos tratando de recordar.

-¿hablan de Rosel? – Michael de repente estaba atento a la conversación.

-S… si- conteste extrañada porque se diera cuenta de lo que decíamos.

-el otro día estuvo fuera de la escuela, nos preguntaba a todos si teníamos entrenamiento contigo Niss – continuo el niño.

-¿Qué? ¿Se acercó a ustedes? – Hilary se puso alerta.

-Solo estaba fuera de las rejas de la escuela, mientras estábamos en el receso, y empezó a preguntar si teníamos entrenamientos – el chico se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Michael eso está mal, no deben de hablar con personas con las que no convivan, sé que lo ubicas, pero está mal, y más si les hacen preguntas de cosas que no les concierne – Thom se veía molesto.

-No es posible, ¿Qué pretende? – dijo Peeta también enojado.

-Es que ya esto está pasando límites – dije alterada.

-Los sobrepaso desde el día que te acorralo en la casa –

-oh Kat eso está muy mal, otra vez lo mismo – susurro Hilary pegándose más a su hija y de paso tomando de la mano a Michael de un modo protector.

Como nuestros vecinos les habían tocado todos los desfiguros de Plutarch y sus cámaras, así como también todo ese zafarrancho del distrito 13, me sentía apenada con ellos, aunque ya había pasado tiempo que estábamos viviendo tranquilamente, pero aun así Hilary lo tenía muy presente y supongo que Thom también.

-Voy hablar con él, no es posible que los esté molestando, se había mantenido muy al margen pero…-

-No te molestes Thom – agregue lo que menos quería era meterlos en problemas por nuestra culpa.

-No Kat, esto es importante, ha estado indagando en la escuela, no se puede meter con los chicos, es necesario que se vea eso, hablare con el comité para que se haga algo al respecto – Estaba segura que Thom seria reelegido como alcalde en las próximas elecciones, este periodo le está yendo muy bien, siempre pensando en las mejoras del distrito y que todos fueran beneficiados por igual.

-Te lo vamos agradecer, lamento que nuevamente seamos nosotros los que…-

-Peeta no tienes que agradecer, se tiene que hacer lo mismo por cualquier ciudadano – respondió de inmediato Thom.

-El problema es que creo que siempre somos nosotros –

-No digas eso Kat, ya tenía rato que no pasaba nada, los habían dejado tranquilos, tal vez se debió tomar cartas en el asunto cuando empezó a molestar a Johanna – Thom se acercó y me dio un apretón en el brazo – lo checare y les avisaré cualquier cosa – sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarnos – bien familia ¿entonces cual será Sue? –

Esa noche Peeta y yo tuvimos un pequeña discusión, debido a que no quería que anduviera sola por el distrito, dijo que en las mañanas me acompañaría y en las tardes me dijo que me fuera con Tavy y Alexa para que no estuviera camino a la panadería sola, mientras que yo no estaba de acuerdo, le replique que me sabia cuidar muy bien y que no pasaría nada que al contrarío no arriesgaría a los hijos de nadie por culpa de ese extraño enfermo.

Al final llegamos a un acuerdo donde prometí que le avisaría de cualquier cosa, que no me iba arriesgar y él prometió que no exageraría, pero estaría atento a lo que Thom hiciera para ver si se podía proceder de alguna manera en contra de Rosel, incluso poner algo así como restricción hacia nosotros, incluso hacia Johanna y su familia.

Al día siguiente me sentí algo ansiosa, quería que Haymitch llegará para ver cómo estaba y poderle contar lo de Rosel, así como también me sentía observada, supongo que por todo lo que platicamos ayer con la familia de Thom.

Lana se encargó de tenerme distraída en esta ocasión, debido a que llego por la tarde llorando amargamente porque no había podido arreglar las cosas con Henry, porque resulto que el chico había terminado la relación con ella y empezar una relación con Morgan.

-Vamos tranquila Lana, no llores – Le decía Casie con cariño – eres joven y…-

-Es que yo lo quiero y él –

-No vale la pena, no te respeto – dije molesta al verla tan afectada, me daban ganas de buscar al chico y decirle uno que otro improperio – necesitas… sabemos que es difícil, que tú lo querías mucho, pero necesitas entender que él no es un buen chico para ti –

-Katniss tiene razón, mira lo que te hizo – Alex entro sorprendiéndonos – vamos Lana ese chico no vale ni una lagrima, tu eres linda, inteligente y no mereces estar llorando por su culpa –

-Pero…- la chica se calmó un poco – ustedes lo ven muy fácil porque se tienen uno al otro –

-Y tú tendrás en un futuro a alguien que en verdad te valore – recalco su hermana.

-En un futuro que puede ser muy lejano – no pude evitar reír con el comentario de Alex, quien se comportaba como papá celoso, incluso en un principio yo pensaba que por eso no quería a Henry.

-Pero ustedes estuvieron juntos desde jóvenes –

-Sí, aunque la situación era muy distinta para nosotros, pasamos por momentos difíciles – Alego Casie que veía a Alex con mucho amor.

-Aparte no siempre estuvimos juntos, eso lo debes de recordar, la cosas se fueron dando poco a poco –

-Sí, tu tenías una extraña relación con Johanna y… - Lana me volteo a ver, no entienda muy bien su mirada, solo esperaba que no estuviera confundida y creyera que yo en algún momento correspondí a Alex.

Alex empezó a toser, mientras se ponía rojo – yo no tuve ninguna relación con ella solo… -

-Lana, debes comprender que estas cosas son parte del crecer, que a veces nos vamos equivocar, que hay cosas que nos hacen daño, pero lo importante es aprender de todas esas cosas – Casie había girado a su hermana para que estuvieran de frente.

-Como cuando papá y mamá nos dejaron – susurro la chica limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Exacto, eso nos lastimo mucho, pero ¿qué aprendimos de eso?- la voz de Casie se escuchó cortada.

-que… que aunque las cosas estén mal, lo importante es estar juntos e ir superando todo, apoyarnos, decirnos lo mucho que nos queremos – la chica abrazo a su hermana con fuerza.

Me sentí muy incómoda, este era un momento muy familiar, pero también me sentí contenta de que ellas se tuvieran una a la otra y no solo eso, también estaba Alex que las abrazo ambas, y que decir de sus pequeños, que fueron una gran alegría para todos.

-gracias los quiero – dijo Lana mucho más tranquila – también a ti Katniss por tus consejos, gracias por ser también como una hermana para mí –

Sentí como mi cuerpo se contraía por su comentario, yo nunca lo había visto así, yo solo era Katniss, la que vio morir a su única hermana, no pensé que una chica como Lana me viera de esa manera, que pudiera adoptarme de ese modo.

-Yo… - me quede trabada ahí, no sabía que decir, incluso me impresione cuando Alex me jalo e hizo que Lana me diera un abrazo, para después sentir a ambos abrazarnos.

-Hey con que abrazos grupales en hora de trabajo – Peeta traía una charola vacía – son malos por no hablarme –

-Ya vamos Jefe – Casie se limpió las lágrimas – es hora familia a trabajar –

Yo me quede tratando de componerme por ese momento, porque Prim regresó a mi mente, con su sonrisa traviesa, diciendo que gracias a mi amistad con Gale, había ganado más hermanos, que ahora también era la hermana mayor de alguien, mientras correteaba a los hermanos de Gale y nosotros nos aseábamos de un largo día de caza.

-Oye ¿todo bien? – Peeta me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

-Sí solo, Lana dijo algo que… fue lindo – me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que… las cosas con ese novio suyo no salieron muy bien –

-No, pero espero que lo supere pronto –

-Ya verás que si – él me guiño un ojo.

Teníamos la esperanza de que Haymitch llegara ese día, pero al parecer no fue posible, porque Peeta se fue a dar una vuelta a la estación y le informaron que no llegaría ni un tren hasta mañana temprano.

-¿No hablaste con Delly para que no se preocupara? – pregunte mientras acomodaba las cobijas.

-Oh no, lo olvide y creo que es un poco inoportuno hablar ahorita, de por si tiene problemas con su mamá, peor si la molesto a estas horas, recuérdame que le hable mañana temprano –

-Claro –

-Kat ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Haymitch?-

-Más bien que nos va decir él, primero tiene que explicarnos donde rayos se metió, después tiene que decirnos por qué no se había comunicado con nosotros y también esta que se inventa sobre su salud, si es que pretende tomarse el tratamiento que le dieron y llevar una dieta balanceada como dijo mi mamá –

-Tienes razón necesita abrirse con nosotros, incluso lo podemos ayudar a cuidar su salud-

-Pero es tan… testarudo –

-Pues no nos agobiemos de más, esperemos a mañana para ver en qué actitud viene –

* * *

><p>na: Que tal? lo hice algo cansado o que opinan. Espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus comentarios que son muy bien recibidos. Por otro lado no se si se percataron que pues por ahí alguien se estaba fusilando las historias en otra página, por lo que ya me llegaron varias recomendaciones de registrarlas, porque la verdad si son muchas hojas, ojala alguno de ustedes me pudiera asesorar al respecto, porque pues finalmente la historia base es de Suzanne Collins, esto es pura diversión, pero creo que tampoco se vale que alguien se adjudique lo que uno hace, así que si alguien sabe que puedo hacer se los voy agradecer mucho. Buen fin de semana para todos.


	8. Ausente

Uffffff Creí que no lo lograba jijiji, pero aquí esta el nuevo capi, espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios tan atinados y también muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, porque hay nuevos lectores que si decidieron seguir la recomendación de empezar por Distrito 12, continuar con una Nueva vida y finalmente este fic, muchas, muchas gracias de verdad por ser tan fieles y estar aquí semana tras semana.

Capítulo 8

Al siguiente día nos fuimos temprano a la panadería, para poder tener todo listo antes y de esa manera salirnos a recibir a Haymitch, tal vez para él iba a ser extraño, debido a que nunca lo habíamos hecho, pero no queríamos que nos diera la vuelta, tenía que explicar su ausencia, teníamos que hacer que nos dijera algo de sus problemas de salud, para que nos permitiera ayudarlo.

-¿lo ves? – dije estirando el cuello cuando vi que la gente empezaba a salir por las puertas de la estación.

-Debimos entrar, aquí nos puede ver y dar la vuelta si es que no quiere decir nada –

-Pero tú sabes… -

-Sí, solo fue un comentario – Peeta no me dejo seguir, porque me abrazo con fuerza – pero sabes que esta vez estarías conmigo, recuerda que yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase –

-Es que… -

-Tranquila, mejor estemos atentos por si lo vem… -Peeta dejo la frase a medias.

Yo dirigí la vista hacia el mismo punto que él veía y me lleve una sorpresa al ver caminar a Haymitch junto con Effie, ella se veía muy entusiasmada, detrás de ellos venia un chico con muchas maletas, por lo que eso significaba que ella se iba a quedar por una larga temporada, claro si Haymtich no la terminaba corriendo o exasperando.

-Oh que lindo detalle que vinieran a recibirnos, chicos que gusto verlos – como siempre Effie no perdía el entusiasmo.

-Hola Effie- dijo Peeta aun sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte.

-Como siempre tú con esos modales – se quejó ella.

-Sorpresa – dijo Haymitch con una sonrisa fingida -¿Qué hacen aquí? – termino preguntando mientras nos veía de abajo hacia arriba.

-Tenían que tener ese carácter parecido, vamos terminemos de llegar a la casa – Effie nos abrazó a ambos y siguió su camino haciéndole señas al chico que traía su equipaje.

-Venimos a recibirte, ver como… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Cuando Peeta dijo eso no pude evitar rodar los ojos, se suponía que íbamos a esperar a que él hablara, para no delatar a mi madre y eso no estaba ayudando.

-Pero nunca lo hacen – Él empezó a extrañarse y a cerrarse.

-Pero en esta ocasión nos sorprendiste al irte tantos días, sin comunicarte, sin saber si estabas vivo o que pasaba, pero ahora entiendo mejor donde estabas – Lance una mirada a Effie que esperaba que nos pusiéramos en marcha.

-No empieces preciosa –

En cuanto entramos a casa de Haymitch, Effie no paro de hablar, comentando cosas del viaje, lo cambiado que estaba el capitolio y un sinfín de cosas que se le iban ocurriendo; Peeta y yo veíamos de reojo a Haymitch, que estaba muy tranquilo tomando té, algo extraño en él.

-No saben, en cada distrito se plantea abrir algo que sirva para turismo, es decir que la gente viaje entre distritos para ir conociendo todos, teniendo hoteles y diversas cosas para disfrutar de unos días relajados –

-Eso suena interesante – contesto Peeta.

-Pero dinos Effie, a que debemos el honor después de tanto tiempo – no lo pude evitar, necesitaba enterarme de que era lo que estaba pasando aquí.

-Kat – me susurro Peeta en desaprobación por mi comentario.

-Bueno yo… - Effie volteo a ver a Haymitch.

-Ella esta aquí porque la fui a buscar al capitolio, ahí estuve todos estos días – Haymitch empezó hablar muy rápido y de mal humor, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones – hasta que esa amiga tuya fue a verme, creo que estuvo a punto de tener ahí al bebé porque se veía muy agitada –

-¿Cómo? ¿Delly estuvo ahí? – Pregunto Peeta.

-Pues tu la mandaste no es así –

-Bueno nosotros le dijimos que si no podía averiguar si tu habías andado por ahí, porque no teníamos noticias y…-

-Pues si – Haymitch interrumpió a Peeta – ella fue más inteligente que ustedes y busco a Effie -

-Si chicos si estaban preocupados debieron hablarme – complemento ella.

-Es que no teníamos idea, tu dijiste que ibas al 3, te comunicaste con nosotros para decirnos lo de Beete, pero después ya no supimos nada, que nos íbamos a estar imaginado que irías para allá después de tanto tiempo – nos defendí.

-Vamos, cálmense, no empiecen con discusiones – como siempre Effie tratando de conciliar, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera de vuelta aquí con Haymitch?

-Effie tiene razón, que bueno que estés aquí – dijo mi esposo – por lo que vi piensas quedarte por una larga temporada ¿verdad?-

-Si, bueno… Haymitch y yo decidimos estar juntos –

-Sí, sí, no tienes porque darles explicaciones, ellos son unos ingratos y a veces ni me toman en cuenta, así que, si, Effie va estar aquí, punto se acabó, ¿Qué novedades hay aquí? –

Eso en verdad era extraño, después de la última vez que Effie se fue, lo vi difícil que regresara, debo admitir que Haymtich se había vuelto un gruñón, pero no me imagine que después de enterarse de lo de su hígado, iría a buscar a Effie, así que me pregunte si ella estaría enterada del asunto.

-No tienes porque ser así, ellos solo se preocupan por ti y bueno, después de varios días de pensarlo decidimos estar juntos, vamos a intentarlo – Effie le puso la mano sobre las de Haymitch, cosa que no se veía muy a menudo, porque Haymitch se ponía muy incómodo, pero él solo se quedó ahí, sin decir nada.

-Bueno me alegro por ustedes, se merecen ser felices – agrego Peeta que sonreía.

-Sí, gracias, esperemos que las cosas se den, ya hemos puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y nos hemos comprometido ambos a respetar… ciertos acuerdos –

-Ya mujer, no les des explicaciones – Haymitch empezaba a ponerse más gruñón de la cuenta.

-Bueno solo… yo no estoy de acuerdo con algo, pero él… -

-Effie – Haymitch hablo en un tono de advertencia – suficiente –

-No la limites Haymitch – dije molesta e intrigada.

-Hey tú, ¿Por qué desapareces así? – Johanna había aparecido sin que nos diéramos cuenta, ese se estaba convirtiendo en su don.

-Hola también Johanna – contesto nuestro amigo, era obvio que no estaba muy contento con la situación.

-Oh, Effie, que sorpresa, no me digas que este tipo fue por ti – Johanna empezaba a sonreír maliciosamente – con razón no dijo a donde andaba ¿heee? –

-Hola, yo… es que creo que – Effie se vio algo nerviosa.

-Ya, no le hagas caso, para empezar, ¿qué haces aquí, no trabajas? – Haymitch se había puesto de pie y empezaba a sacar del refrigerador comida y cosas viejas que se habían quedado ahí.

-Pues no, es domingo –

-¿y tu esposo y Daniel? – Effie empezaba ayudar a Haymitch.

-En el parque, es el día que Fred y él aprovechan para jugar ahí – se encogió de hombros – ah y Fred no es mi esposo, solo es mi pareja –

-Bueno es una forma de referirse a él, aparte llevan muchos años viviendo juntos – alego Peeta.

-Peeta, debemos ir casa – yo necesitaba salir de ahí, era extraño ver a Haymitch tan ausente sin que estuviera alcoholizado, era obvio que no nos iba a decir nada –los esperamos para comer, irán Johanna y su familia-

-Oh gracias, pero creo que Haymitch tiene que descansar él…-

-Effie – la interrumpió Haymitch – vamos no importa, el viaje ahora estuvo rápido –

-Bien entonces los vemos más tarde, Jo ¿vienes? – dijo Peeta mientras se levantaba.

Y así fue, comimos todos en la casa, con un Haymitch algo silencioso, mientras Effie nos hacia sus clásicos monólogos, salvo cuando Daniel intervenía para contarle como le iba en la escuela o cosas que había hecho con sus papás. Pero fuera de eso no se dijo nada de temas de salud ni nada por el estilo, incluso no mencione que mi madre quería hablar con él, no quería meterla en problemas, más que Haymitch no estaba muy animado, lo que hacía más extraño que Effie estuviera aquí, no me terminaban de cuadrar las cosas.

Tanto Peeta como yo, nos preguntábamos si él había buscado a Effie o fue mera coincidencia al ir él al capitolio en busca de su tan apreciada bebida, ¿lo habría encontrado en un estado inconveniente? ¿Sabía ella todo lo que pasa con su salud? Al menos su preocupación por que descansara de más temprano nos indicaba que sabía algo, tal vez no todo pero sí que algo no iba bien.

El humor de Haymitch cambio un poco cuando le preguntamos de las maquinas que llegaron al distrito y todo con respecto a su labor en la fabricación de aparatos, platicándonos de que era lo que había visto en el distrito 3, lamentablemente su ánimo decayó cuando Jo pregunto por Beete.

-No va decirnos nada – le dije Peeta cuando nos preparábamos para dormir.

-No, creo que apenas lo está asimilando él, ha estado callado, pero no termino de entender por qué busco a Effie-

-Estamos en las mismas, pero creo que ella sabe algo, porque ha estado insistente de que descanse –

-Si…- Peeta se quedó muy pensativo – estaba analizando que podemos preguntarle a ella, que tanto sabe y así ver qué sucede –

-Pero tenemos que ser discretos, si no sabrá que mi mamá nos comentó algo –

-Odio hacer esto, pero podemos utilizar a Finnick, le podemos decir que comento que estuvo en el hospital –

-Solo sería eso porque ni Finnick ni Annie saben lo que le pasa, mi madre y él solo dijeron que era gastritis y que se la controlaron –

-Si claro que mejor, porque si se supone que solo fue un problema de esos no hay porque ocultarlo –

-Creo que tienes razón –

Peeta me abrazo, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello y murmurando sobre él, provocando un cosquilleo – fue muy raro verlo así, saber algo que… teníamos que fingir que no sabemos –

-Él lo ha hecho muchas veces así, sabe cosas con respecto a nosotros que nunca nos dijo –

-Pues es muy raro – Peeta empezó a besar mi cuello, poco a poco subiendo hasta mi mandíbula, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos – Sabes Peeta, creo… - él no paraba sus besos y ahora caricias – Effie está aquí porque tan solo yo, si tuviera algo así me gustaría compartirlo contigo-

-No digas eso, tú estás sana –

-Digo en el supuesto caso o cuando estemos viejitos, yo… pues quisiera tener el apoyo que siempre he tenido de ti, tal vez me volvería una carga y odiaría eso, pero sé que tu estarías ahí y que nos cuidaríamos mutuamente –

-Claro bonita, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre vamos estar juntos – esta vez beso mis labios.

-Entonces pienso que a la mejor Effie este por eso aquí, que al fin… -

-¿Crees que al fin Haymitch y ella se acepten como son? –

-Pues depende de si Haymitch no se vuelve un grosero y desespera a Effie o si Effie no sigue con sus cosas de moda y sus monólogos, todo tiene que ser de dos vías –

-Pues ojala que esto funcione, que se comprendan, se mimen – él besaba mis mejillas, nariz y frente –se ayuden mutuamente y también nos permitan estar cerca –

Los siguientes días fue difícil hablar con Effie, ya que nunca estaba sola, Haymitch estaba siempre a su lado, refunfuñando o quejándose, empezando a volver a ser el mismo de siempre, pero había momentos de ausencia, quedándose callado y no participando en la conversación que regularmente acaparaba ella.

Yo me atreví y un día le dije que si pasaba algo, que lo veía ausente, que desde que había regresado con Effie no era el mismo, a lo que solo me dijo que el tratamiento que le habían dado para la gastritis lo tenían desanimado, porque no podía comer lo que quería y los medicamentos lo aletargaban. Así que no tenía planeado decirnos nada, ya habían pasado muchos días y no comentaba lo de su diabetes y el hígado.

En un principio me preocupo, de que la cosa estuviera más grave de lo que nos había dicho mi madre y después me indigne de que no tuviera la confianza suficiente para decirnos lo que estaba pasando. Peeta dijo que le diéramos su espacio que terminara de asimilar las cosas y que tal vez Effie más adelante se abriera con nosotros.

Tuvimos que platicarlo con Johanna y Fred, para que no lo presionaran, dejaran que tanto Effie como Haymitch fueran los que tomaran la iniciativa.

-Pues es claro que ese… Haymitch busco a Effie para que lo cuidara – Johanna estaba paseándose por la sala, viendo por la ventana a Daniel que jugaba en el patio de Hilary.

-¿Y si coincidieron en el capitolio? – Fred dudo en seguir – digo a la mejor él fue a tratar de conseguir alcohol –

-Pero no creo que solo ahí se pueda conseguir – alegue – yo he platicado con Annie y mi madre y pues en algunas fiestas que han hecho por ahí han tenido alcohol –

-Sí, Kat tiene razón, eso lo pudo hasta conseguir aquí, ven como ya empieza a circular – Peeta estaba sacando su contabilidad del mes.

-Yo digo que deberíamos tomar el toro por los cuernos y preguntar – Johanna veía a Fred, pidiendo que su opinión se apoyara – para que andar con rodeos –

-Pero Jo, la cuestión aquí es ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada? – dijo Fred con cautela – o al menos a este Par – nos señaló.

-Si eso es lo extraño, solo se ha apoyado en Effie y de cierta manera en mi madre –

-Pero yo no descarto tu teoría Kat – Peeta se levantó dejando a medias sus papeles – tal vez espera que pues como pareja pueda apoyarlo y no sé, vivir tranquilos, estoy seguro que tiene que ver algo de eso –

-Pues será lo que quieran, a mí me indigna que no nos tenga confianza – Johanna se dejó caer en el sofá de mala gana.

-Jo, ¿tú nos dirías algo así? – la cuestione.

-Pues claro son mis amigos, aunque… solo les contaría, no dejaría que interfirieran en nada, porque conociéndolos querrían estar sobre de mi para ver que me tomara medicamentos o ir al doctor –

-Lo ves, entonces él tal vez piense así – le dije

-Pues conociendo a Peeta puede que sí, que este tratando de evitar eso –

-Oye, yo solo…- Peeta le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria a Jo – bueno si soy algo preocupon pero si tú me pidieras que no interfiriera respetaría tu decisión –

-¿Lo harías con Katniss? – Fred sonreía.

-Bueno eso es diferente – se defendió Peeta.

-Vivimos juntos, somos esposos y nos preocupamos por el otro, es mutuo y supongo que tú y Jo sería lo mismo o tú la dejas cuando está enferma de algo – intervine para ayuda a mi chico.

-Sí, me alejo, no me vaya a contagiar – Fred se atacó de la risa.

-Eres imposible – Susurro Johanna mientras lo atraía para besarlo.

-Los dos son imposibles – dije para ver por la ventana a Daniel, Sue y Michael jugando en el jardín, donde el pequeño Daniel se dio cuenta de mi presencia y saludó efusivamente, mostrando sus manos llenas de tierra.

Como lo platicamos dejamos de sacar conjeturas y esperamos a que Effie o Haymitch rompieran el silencio, incluso nos sirvió a todos para tranquilizarnos y dejar de pensar un poco en su situación, haciendo nuestras rutinas y actividades eventuales, concentrándonos en mi caso en la escuela y en el caso de Peeta en su negocio, que cada día iba prosperando, la grado que Fred decidió abandonar el trabajo de la fábrica y emplearse con Alex y Peeta, porque para todos era mejor tener alguien de confianza, mientras que Johanna seguiría con su empleo de medio tiempo y con Fred trabajando para Peeta, sería mas sencillos la convivencia con Daniel.

-Lo único que no le gusto ha Johanna de este cambio es que Fred ya no dispondrá de los domingos para descansar, nos iremos turnando – Peeta armaba el rol de descansar para la semana.

-Bueno es algo que sabían desde que decidió cambiar de empleo –

-Pues si, pero era el día que aprovechaba, se lo dedicaba totalmente a Daniel –

-Pero que hay de ti o de Alex, él también tiene dos hijos a los que tiene que dedicarle tiempo, tal vez deberían considerar contratar a alguien que no tenga hijos – alegue.

-¿Cómo yo o Haymitch? – rio, al tiempo que yo me tensaba, porque justo esa mañana me había llegado mi periodo, así que no tardaría en preguntar si habíamos tenido suerte y tendría que decirle nuevamente que no. Ese regalo se estaba retrasando, así que estaba pensando en ir hablar con el doctor Marck, para ver si todo estaba bien.

-¿Te imaginas atendiendo mesas o preparando baguettes a Haymitch? – dije para desviar la conversación.

-No, nos llevaría a la quiebra – Peeta río al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Ni que lo digas –

-Bonita, ayer hable con Effie –

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – Deje mis notas -¿al fin te lo dijo?-

-No, tranquila, bueno comento algo de que estaba platicando con Haymitch, tratando de convencerlo de algo, supongo de que nos dijera, yo le comente que pues estábamos algo extrañados por su ausencia de esos días, pero más nos extrañaba lo distante que se comportaba, ella dijo que había una explicación y que también estaba consciente de que no esperábamos que regresara, pero que habían cambiado muchas cosas esperando poder explicarnos más adelante –

-Pero no lo hacen, me estoy cansando de esto – Salí hacia la cocina para traer un poco de té.

-Pero lo mejor es no forzar las cosas – Peeta decía en un tono más elevado para que lo escuchará - lo que podemos hacer es tratarlo como si nada pasara, obviamente evitarle ciertos alimentos, yo casi no les ofrezco pan, sé que eso le hace daño, principalmente el pan dulce –

-Pues sí, pero se supone que nosotros no sabemos eso, a ver si no se lo toman a mal, no lo sé es extraño, sé que ahora Effie es su pareja y por lo que veo piensan ya vivir juntos, que ella ahora es su apoyo, pero… nosotros también nos preocupamos por él –

-Y lo sabe, tarde o temprano nos dirán que sucedes para ver en qué quieren que los apoyemos –

No dije más, esto se estaba convirtiendo en un tema desgastante, y lo más probable es que no dijeran nada conociendo a Haymitch, nos mantendría ajenos al asunto.

-Kat…- Peeta hablo después de un largo silencio mientras nos concentrábamos en nuestros papeles – tal vez te… bueno te estoy molestando mucho, no lo sé –

Sabía que en algún momento lo haría, tanto él como yo estábamos muy al pendiente de mis periodos, así que sabía muy bien que en estos días podía o no llegar.

-Lo siento – dije apenada – aun no, llego esta mañana, de hecho estoy pensando en ir a ver al doctor Marck –

-Oh mi amor – se levantó y me abrazo por atrás -¿crees que haya algún problema? –

-No lo sé Peeta llevamos más de dos meses, tal vez sea necesario hacer algún estudio – me sentía muy triste de no poder darle esa alegría a Peeta, él tan ilusionado que estaba y ahora también le sumaba la preocupación de que nos pasara como a Johanna.

-Pues sí, lo más probable es que tengamos que someternos algún estudio para ver que todo esté bien que… no nos pase como Jo – a pesar de que yo esto lo hacía más por él que por mí, me sentí decepcionada y preocupada, así como también me empecé a preguntar si en algún momento si el capitolio no habría hecho algo con nuestros cuerpos mientras estuvimos en la reconstrucción al salir de nuestra arena, porque si querían que un vencedor diera los servicios a los que estaban acostumbrados toda esa bola de degenerados, tenían que cuidar que las chicas no… pero mi caso era diferente, yo nunca fui ofrecida, gracias a Peeta, es más, no hubo ninguna replica cuando Peeta se inventó eso del embarazo, para todo el público era lo que más querían. Por lo que teníamos que empezar a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

n/a: Lo se, se que esta flojon nuevamente el capi, pero supongo que... me deje llevar por situaciones que me han estado pasando, pero espero que para los siguientes capis esto se componga. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTAIOS, cuídense mucho y que tengan un excelente fin, que un muchacho guapo o muchacha guapa los apapache XD n.n


	9. Se rompe el Silencio

Hola a todos, paso de rápido para dejarles el capi, no sin antes agradecer que sigan leyendo mis locuras y también agradecer infinitamente a los que me dejan comentarios, me encantaría responderles pero por ahora no me es posible. Espero que les guste el capi y que dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

Después de esperar varios días, Effie rompió el silencio y nos habló de Haymitch, de todos los problemas de salud que mi madre ya nos había comentado; ella estaba muy molesta porque él empezaba a dejar de tomar los medicamentos, que discutían a cada rato y había días que ni siquiera le hablaba.

-Pero Effie, no entiendo, ¿Por qué accediste a todo esto? – Le dijo Peeta mientras iba preparando algunos panes de queso.

-Es que… Peeta no lo sé, él me busco, me dijo todo lo que tenía… - Effie nos veía muy seria.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros – le dije para animarla.

-Es que cuando él se enteró de todo pues dice que se sintió solo, desorientado y que pues llego al capitolio en busca de… alcohol para terminar con todo – Effie empezaba a escucharse angustiada.

-Ese Haymitch – Replico Peeta enfadado, dejando de trabajar en los panes.

-¿te lo encontraste por casualidad?- se me hacía increíble que eso hubiera pasado.

-No, él me dijo que justo cuando estaba por empinarse la primera botella se lo pensó mejor, de hecho llego a mi casa con la botella aun en las manos, intacta claro, me sorprendí mucho al verlo en mi puerta –

-Caramba – dije asombrada.

-Si yo también me desconcerté al verlo, sobre todo con la botella, pero pues platicamos mucho, él sin más me conto todo lo que tenía, yo lo anime a que podía tener una buena calidad de vida, que dejara esa botella, incluso le dije que podíamos ver algún medico ahí en el capitolio –

-Se rehusó – dijo Peeta.

-Si saben lo que piensa del capitolio, incluso ustedes –

-Pero entonces ¿Qué paso? – dije para tratar de saber bien como era que Effie había terminado en el distrito.

-pues entre tanta platica me dijo que… bueno se disculpó por todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, que había sido un egoísta y malhumorado conmigo, bueno no solo conmigo, con muchas personas más, pero el punto es que expuso todo lo que sentía, de cómo lo exaspero y vaya, llegamos a un acuerdo para estar juntos, dijimos que ambos pondríamos de nuestra parte, digo finalmente estamos solos y que necesidad de eso. Aparte pues yo… yo si tengo sentimientos por él, a pesar de ser como es – Para ese punto Effie estaba por llorar.

-Y él también Effie, si no…-

-Lo sé – no dejo terminar a Peeta – por eso estoy aquí, después de platicar, de decirnos muchas cosas, quedamos que lo intentaríamos, aunque en un principio no quiso, porque decía que solo iba a ser una carga para mí, ya saben, apenas esta, bueno estamos asimilando lo que le pasa, pero yo le dije que no era una carga, que al contrario me hacía sentir importante al compartir algo como eso, que yo estaría en las buenas y en las malas con él –

-Effie eso es muy lindo de tu parte – dije algo consternada.

-Esos días que estuvo ahí fueron… lindos, se portó como nunca, incluso cuando llegamos aquí, pero últimamente, no se porta muy bien, esta de mal humor, no quiere tomarse las medicinas –

-Effie ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? – Peeta abrazo a Effie con un brazo.

-Es que él dice que no quiere ser una carga, que no tenían por qué enterarse de sus asuntos, que suficiente tiene con que yo cargue con él, pero les digo esto porque ya no sé qué hacer –

-No te preocupes, hablaremos con él –

-Es que es el problema, no quiero agobiarlos y tampoco me lo va perdonar que se enteren –

-Pero… somos sus amigos, podemos apoyarte y apóyalo en lo que necesiten –

-Yo ya lo he hablado con él, incluso creímos que tal vez supieran algo porque tu madre les dijo algo – Peeta y yo no dijimos nada, solo esperamos que Effie continuara – no quiere que le tengan lastima, a veces me dice que se arrepiente de haberme dicho –

-Es una situación complicada, pero yo creo que el estar enfermo no tiene nada de malo – Peeta retomaba su trabajo.

-Es necesario que hablemos con él, no puede seguir esto así y menos si se está comportando como un patán contigo, después de todo lo que has hecho por él –

-¿Qué hiciste Effie? – De repente nos sorprendimos al ver entrar a Haymitch por la puerta trasera, como siempre siendo sigiloso para escuchar o enterarse de lo que pasaba.

-Haymitch yo…-

-Eres un ingrato, ¿Por qué te comportas así? – empecé a reclamar, hasta que sentí como Peeta me tomo del brazo.

-Haymitch, ¿tienes algo que decirnos? – dijo muy serio.

-Para que, si esta mujer ya se los dijo de seguro todo – señalo a Effie - ¿en que habíamos quedado? Esto era entre tú y yo – de verdad se le veía muy molesto – no entiendo porque hice…- eso ultimo lo murmuro más para él.

Effie se irguió, con lágrimas – tú fuiste el que me busco, tú fuiste a mi casa, así que… si no te parece, entonces dilo de una vez – a todos nos sorprendió la molestia de Effie, más en estado de preocupación en el que estaba, lo que menos creíamos es que encarara a ese ingrato hombre – estoy harta de tus desplantes, de que me trates como… se supone que somos pareja, ¿acaso tu vez que estos chicos se hablen así? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que me dijo que nos diéramos una oportunidad? –

-Vamos… hablemos en casa – Haymitch no encontraba donde meterse, era obvio que la vergüenza lo invadía, pero no estaba segura si por la escena en general o por lo que decía Effie.

-No, ellos son tus amigos, saben muy bien cómo eres; demonios Haymitch no me hagas arrepentirme de lo que hice, de volverme a increpar lo que siento por ti, yo que te quiero y no es justo que hagas esto – sin darnos cuenta Effie salió corriendo por la misma puerta que entro Haymitch, dejándonos a todos helados por su reacción y sus palabras.

-Serias un completo imbécil si no vas a buscarla – Peeta me sorprendió cuando le hablo tan severo a Haymitch, era muy raro que fuera él el que hablara.

-Ustedes no tienen…-

-Claro que sí, por si no te has dado cuenta somos amigos, eres nuestra familia – Peeta apretaba los puños, tratando de contener el enojo.

-Haymitch ¿Qué estas esperando? – dije fastidiada. Tenía ganas de darle unas buenas cachetadas para que comprendiera que nos preocupábamos por él y que Effie estaba muy afectada por todo esto.

Él solo nos vio de mala gana, sin decir ninguna palabra, pero empezó a caminar hacia la puerta –Ah y Haymitch, cuando ya esté todo más tranquilo con Effie, por favor pasan a la casa en la noche, creo que tenemos que hablar largo y tendido – Peeta le lanzo una mirada desafiante esperando a que dijera algo, pero sorprendentemente solo salió sin decir algún comentario mordaz.

-Vaya que hombre – dije mientras retomaba mi labor y negaba con la cabeza, pero a la vez me sentía un poco más tranquila, porque al fin íbamos a poder hablar del tema con él, solo esperaba que las cosas con Effie se solucionaran de la mejor manera.

Me extraño que Peeta no dijera nada al respecto, así que al levantar la vista me di cuenta que estaba recargado de la meseta que tenía al frente, apretando las manos al filo, al grado de tener los nudillos blancos.

-¿Peeta estas… bien? – no tuve respuesta, solo vi que respiraba muy agitado, tratando de contenerse – Peeta, tranquilo, vamos ¿Qué sucede? – yo sabía muy bien que era lo que pasaba, al parecer una crisis estaba por entrar.

No entendía muy bien el detonante, ¿Por qué estaba pasando nuevamente? Era muy extraño debido a que tenía meses que no había indicios de ellas, incluso la última pudo contenerla muy bien, solo había salido corriendo hacia el prado para tratar de alejarse de mi mientras todo pasaba; en esa ocasión busque Paul para que lo fuera a ver, que no se hiciera daño, así que esta vez no sabía si buscar a Fred, que estaba afuera atendiendo a los clientes o incluso a Casie, ya que ellos eran ahora parte de nuestra nueva vida y así él podría entender mejor lo que pasaba.

Justo cuando empezaba a caminar hacía la puerta habló –no… no te vayas, ya está pasando – aún estaba aferrado a la meseta, pero su respiración empezaba a ser más tranquila.

-¿quieres ir a casa? – dije con cautela.

-No, necesito terminar esto – Aun no me veía a los ojos, empezaba a concentrarse en los panes, mientras que yo hice lo mismo, para tratar de restarle importancia.

-Creo que… la visita al doctor Marck tendrá que posponerse nuevamente – trate de tomar el tema que más le ilusionaba para ver cómo estaba en realidad.

-¿Qué? – Esta vez me vio directamente.

-Si ves que teníamos planeado ir a ver si nos podía dar cita para…-

-Pero no, no es necesario, sería la tercera vez que la posponemos – me sentí más tranquila, porque ya había pasado, había controlado la crisis, impidiendo que lo desubicara.

-Pero le dijiste a Haymitch que pasaran al rato, tenemos que terminar esto como dices y si es un poco sensato, él y Effie irán a la casa, tendremos que platicar largo y tendido –

-Cierto, pero no crees que podamos darnos una vuelta, en verdad se nos está negando esa cita –

Peeta tenía razón, habíamos planeado ir hace tres días pero Alex y Casie se tuvieron que ir, debido a que Alexa se había caído y terminaron en la clínica, mientras que era el día de descanso de Fred, así que los pospusimos, la primera cita la cancelo el doctor Marck porque habían tenido una emergencia de apendicitis.

-Pues apurémonos y vemos si nos da tiempo de pasar a sacar la cita –

-Es que a la mejor por teléfono o…-

-No Peeta, no quiero que nadie se entere, tenemos que ir personalmente – Yo había sido algo tajante en eso, no quería que nadie más se ilusionara con nuestra decisión, suficiente tenía con la decepción de Peeta mes tras mes.

Al final nos tuvimos que ir a casa directo, porque ya era tarde y queríamos ver que había pasado con Haymitch, así como también ver si Effie no estaba por algún rincón del distrito llorando por las tonterías de él.

Cuando llegamos encontramos una nota en la puerta, con la caligrafía rudimentaria de Haymitch, diciéndonos que nos esperaban en la casa para cenar.

Al llegar a su casa nos recibió Effie, quien se encontraba más tranquila, con maquillaje sobre los ojos para tratar de ocultar el llanto de horas antes, así como dándonos un buen augurio de que las cosas se habían arreglado entre ellos.

-Pasen chicos –

-Gracias – contestamos al unísono.

-Nos espera una noche larga, así que espero que mañana rindan bien – dijo Haymitch al vernos entrar al comedor –si quieren saber que pasa lo sabrán, pero con mis condiciones –

-Si, como tú digas – afirmo Peeta muy serio, solo esperaba que no se alterara nuevamente, porque la situación de ver gritando a Effie lo había descolocado, recordó parte de la tortura y como a ella la relacionaba con el capitolio pues el veneno empezó hacer efecto.

-Primero quiero disculparme por todo lo sucedido en tu negocio Peeta, Katniss lamento todo…-

-Effie no tienes que pedir disculpas – hable antes de que siguiera – en todo caso sería alguien más el que tendría que pedir disculpas – mire fijamente a Haymitch esperando alguna grosería de su parte.

-Ok, me queda claro que para ustedes soy el malo del cuento, el viejo que esta…-

-Haymitch no empecemos mal la cena, ¿quieres? – Effie lo limito esta vez.

-Bien, por favor, sean tan amables de sentarse distinguidos invitados –

-De verdad que contigo no se puede – Effie negó con la cabeza y salió hacia la cocina.

-¿Cariño necesitas que te ayude? – Haymitch nos veía desafiante.

-De verdad que no entiendo lo que pasa aquí – dije incomoda – pero lo que menos comprendo es ¿Cómo Effie puede soportarte? – eso ultimo lo susurre.

-Kat, vamos, tranquilicémonos todos, dejemos el sarcasmo a un lado y tratemos de conversar como adultos que somos – Peeta veía directo a Haymitch.

-Listo, en un momento traigo lo demás – Effie se veía más animada.

-¿Quieres que te ayude Effie, dime que traigo?

-Oh gracias Peeta –

En un principio la cena empezó tensa, pero Effie y Peeta se encargaron de ir suavizando la plática, comentando cosas de cómo Effie ahora cocinaba, después de que solo se dedicaba a la moda y a clases de etiqueta en el capitolio, decía que había sido un gran cambio, inesperado y difícil porque muchas cosas las desconocía, pero entre los libros y lo que Haymtich le decía se iba adaptando.

-Pues esto te quedo muy bien – dije señalando los restos de mi cena.

-Gracias, la verdad es que le tuve que pedir también ayuda a Hilary en esta ocasión, ya que fue preparar todo de rápido –

-Qué bueno que te ayudara, ella siempre es muy amable – comento Peeta.

Haymtich no participaba mucho en la plática, solo con monosílabos o cuestionando los ingredientes, pero no decía cumplidos o tomaba el tema de su salud, así que yo solo esperaba que Effie terminara con sus alimentos para poder cuestionarlo.

-Vaya Effie, sí que has hecho un buen trabajo con este par – dijo de repente Haymitch, interrumpiendo la plática.

-¿qué? – dijo Effie sorprendida.

-Sí, me refiero a que no han sacado el tema desagradable para la cena, han respetado los tiempos de la comida de cada quien, porque veo que a Katniss se le cuecen las habas por preguntar sobre mi salud o tal vez ¿sobre nuestras situación sentimental preciosa? –

-Haymtich, por favor – lo reprendió Effie.

-¿Qué? A eso vinieron, ¿no es así? – nos vio directo.

-Vaya, sí que te cuesta trabajo hablar del asunto, porque estas muy a la defensiva – comento mi esposo.

-¿tú qué crees? – contesto de mala gana Haymitch ajustándose los anteojos.

-Pues que no tendrías por qué estar así de pesado, somos tus amigos y sabes que cuentas con nosotros –

-Si Peeta para fastidiarme con que deje de tomar, con que me tome las medicinas y bla bla-

-Eso hacen los amigos – dije

-Bah, solo son unos entrometidos –

-Mira quien lo dice, el tipo que planeo una rebelión sin decirnos nada, el tipo que entraba a nuestra casa con sigilo para descubrirnos, no seas ridículo Haymitch, no entiendo porque te está costando tanto trabajo esto, empezando desde que nunca nos dijiste bien que era lo que pasaba con Effie –

-Kat eso… bueno sé que tal vez nosotros fuimos muy entrometidos en su relación pero…-

-¡No Effie, ese no es el punto, el punto aquí es que Haymitch nunca nos quiere decir nada, no tiene la confianza para decirnos que tal vez se siente mal o que necesitaba que lo acompañáramos alguna revisión! –

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Tú lo hubieras hecho? –

-¡pues claro, son mis amigos! - dije ya muy molesta.

-Haymitch, es que no ves que estamos preocupados, el que no nos dijeran nada nos hace sospechar que… bueno esto es más grave de lo que comentan – Peeta me tomaba de la mano, supongo que para que me calmara un poco.

-Presiento que… sabían ya algo desde antes – dijo escéptico.

-¿Qué vamos a saber? solo que de repente llego Effie, que estuviste en el hospital cuando estuviste en el distrito 4, pero nada más, vamos dinos que paso – yo aún tenía mi tono de voz elevado.

-¿tu madre no dijo nada? – pregunto Effie.

-Ni me digas, se la voy a guardar – trate de ocultar un poco la mentira, no quería decir _ella no nos dijo nada_ porque sabía que Haymitch me descubriría, fue muy difícil mentirle a él, tanto que me vio fijamente, esperando descubrirme.

-Haymitch, ¿Qué tan grave es? – Peeta insistió.

-El hígado está dañado, si pruebo una gota más de alcohol y ciertos alimentos no resistiré mucho, tengo diabetes que eso aun complica más el cuadro, afortunadamente me dieron medicamentos para controlar todo, pero necesito tener mucho cuidado con mis alimentos y definitivamente el alcohol empeoraría todo, según los médicos puedo llevar aun buena calidad de vida si tomo las drogas –

-Los cuales no has querido tomarte – recrimino Effie.

-Es que de algo me he de morir no, así que…-

-¿Qué idiotez es esa? – salte al instante por su comentario.

-Pues si piensas eso entonces para que me hablaste – Effie se empezaba alterar – no es justo –

-Effie yo…- esta vez sí vi contrariado a Haymitch.

-A ver, si te dieron medicamentos es para que puedas llevar una mejor calidad de vida, no sabes cuantos años más, pero que esos años sean buenos – mi chico del pan hablaba tranquilo – y supongo que si buscaste a Effie no fue específicamente para que te cuidara, es para que te haga compañía, es para que ambos se hagan compañía porque se quieren –

El ver a Haymtich sonrojarse era extraño, pero eso quería decir que Peeta tenía razón, que Effie no estaba ahí para cuidar de él, que estaba porque él la quería y la necesitaba a su lado.

-Nosotros también podemos ayudar, llevarte a consultas, no necesariamente al capitolio o al 4, también existe la opción del 13 – dije tratando de controlarme.

-Si claro sobre todo tú –

-Bueno yo me puedo encargar de pedirlas, de acompañarte si Effie quisiera ir al capitolio, de preparar comida que no te afecte, no lo sé tal vez yo no sería de mucho apoyo, pero Haymtich sabes que eres muy importante, que nosotros… que nosotros también te queremos y nos afecta todo esto – No sé de donde saque el valor para decir todo eso, mas con lo torpe que siempre era.

-Incluso podemos hablar con el doctor Marck, nos puede ir orientando –

-Lo sé, sé que se preocupan, que son mi familia – fue extraño sentir ese hormigueo en mi cuerpo, jamás Haymtich lo había provocado.

-Entonces sabes que cuentas con nosotros, que queremos que estés bien y si te decimos de tomar los medicamentos de no comer ciertas cosas, de que no bebas es por eso, porque sabemos que te hacen mal, Effie está poniendo lo mejor de su parte, así debes dejarla trabajar, ella lo hace con gusto – Peeta se estiro para tomar de la mano a Effie, que lloraba sin decir nada más.

-Lo sé, pero esto… yo no quería involucrar a más personas, suficiente con la tontería de hacer cargar a Effie con esto, aparte no quiero la lastima de la gente –

-Oh, vamos eso ya lo hemos platicado Haymtich – dijo Effie entre lágrimas.

-Las demás personas no tiene por qué enterarse – dije pensando en Johanna, Fred, Paul y Liz, de algún modo tendríamos que seguir ocultando la situación, para que Haymtich no se sintiera defraudado.

-Ja, como si Johanna no sospeche algo –

-Bueno tú sabes que cuentas con ella, que ella y su familia te estiman – dijo Peeta para ver si accedía a contarle todo.

-No quiero que Daniel sepa nada, él debe vivir ajeno a tragedias, él puede tener una vida normal, tal vez nosotros no, pero él si – Haymitch a pesar de todo insistía en ello, que tratáramos de llevar una vida normal, aunque los demonios nos persiguieran.

-Y la tendrá Haymtich, Jo se está encargando de eso y tú también, incluso con nosotros nos has apoyado mucho para lograr eso – dije consternada.

-Bien, me tomare los medicamentos, pero no los quiero día y noche aquí, solo hagan sus vidas y dejen que yo y Effie hagamos la nuestra –

-Así será, pero no nos excluyas de tu vida – hable firmemente.

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo – sonrió con esa mueca socarrona de superioridad que tenía hacia nosotros.

Esa noche dormí más tranquila, porque lo de Haymitch era tratable, era cuestión de que se aplicara con los medicamentos y alimentos, así como también porque si Effie o Haymitch necesitaban algo, nos dirían, que las cosas entre ellos estaban aclaradas, haciendo que cuando nos despedimos los dejáramos tomados de la mano sentados en el sofá tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>na: Uff es Haymitch es algo voluble, pero en fin. Ya vieron que el 6 de marzo sale la peli a la venta, ustedes creen que en Insurgente lancen el tease tráiler. Gracias por leer, que tengan un excelente fin de semana. Bye.


	10. Cambio de Planes

Sorpresa! un día antes jajaja, ahora si me apure, aparte que ya quería recibir sus comentarios al respecto de este capitulo, así que me dije, escribe rápido, y aquí lo tienen. Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a todos por llegar hasta este punto, por seguir las historias a través de tanto tiempo, se que la hago cansada de repente pero se los juro cuando menos cuenta me doy saco algo diferente jijiji, aunque las bases ya las tenía desde el momento que termine de leer Sinsajo, bueno ya suficiente les dejo el capi esperando que lo disfruten y les recuerdo que esto es mera diversión, la base de esta historia y la mayoría de los personajes no son míos son de la extraordinaria escritora Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10.<p>

Terminamos convenciendo a Haymtich que se hiciera chequeos regulares en la clínica, convenciéndolo de que era mejor así a que tuviera que estar viajando y de esa manera si el doctor Marck o Paul encontraban algo mal lo podrían canalizar de inmediato a los hospitales con especialidades. Fue difícil persuadir, pero al final accedió e incluso nos tenía bien informado de sus citas, aunque solo permitía que Effie lo acompañara, decía que no quería que habláramos con el doctor Marck para que después lo estuviéramos fastidiando. Tales circunstancias no permitieron que fuéramos a ver al doctor para nuestro asunto, debido a que si Haymtich nos veía rondando por ahí temíamos que dejara de confiar en nosotros.

-Bonita, pero… esto no es posible, nosotros también tenemos que ver por nuestras salud –

-Lo sé, pero debemos dejar pasar unos días, por favor, no queremos que Haymitch pierda la poca confianza que ya nos tiene, vamos no te pongas así – abrace a mi esposo por la cintura.

-Es que…- no deje que replicara, lo bese muchas veces al mismo tiempo que iba metiendo mi manos frías entre su playera – huy estas… helada –

-Es que – seguía con mi recorrido de besos – afuera hace mucho frío, va ser un crudo invierno – mis manos siguieron explorando su espalda.

-Mmm pues yo tengo una buena técnica para que entres en calor – esta vez Peeta empezó a corresponderme los besos, haciendo que mi cometido de distraerlo se cumpliera, para que no siguiera insistiendo con lo del doctor, hasta ver que pretexto encontrábamos sin levantar sospechas, porque definitivamente no quería que nadie más se enterara de nuestros planes de tener bebé, no al menos hasta que ya fuera seguro.

-Y dígame señor Mellark ¿Cuál es esa técnica? – susurre sobre su oído.

-Pues una que te va encantar, sé que la vas a disfrutar – fue su turno de empezar a meter sus manos entre mi ropa.

-Y está seguro de tener tiempo – bese su lóbulo, preguntándome qué haría debido a que se supone que había venido de rápido a casa por su libreta de encargos.

-Siempre hay tiempo para eso, aparte podemos dejar a Fred un rato más, se las ha arreglado muy bien atendiendo a los clientes – Esta vez su mano estaba sobre mi pecho, dando caricias que me estremecían.

-Bueno, solo espero que no encontremos una Johanna furiosa porque su marido no sale de trabajar –

-Pues dejemos de perder tiempo – su movimiento fue tan rápido que me sorprendió, cuando me di cuenta estaba sobre su hombro y él se dirigía hacia la planta alta.

-¿Qué haces? – dije entre risas.

-Tu empezaste, tú te aguantas, me distrajiste ahora asume las consecuencias – él no podía evitar también la risa del momento.

-No puedo creer parecemos adolecentes – le dije a Peeta mientras bajamos las escaleras tomados de la mano.

-¿Por qué? – río.

-Pues… parece que no podíamos esperar para más tarde, dejamos que nuestras hormonas nos dominaran –

-Claro que no, solo estamos haciendo la tarea y así sirve que más tarde la volvemos hacer – rio y me beso la cien.

-¿qué? ¿No te fue suficiente? –

-Mmm, solo no me gustan las cosas tan apresuradas –

-No, lo puedo creer – reí.

Al abrir la puerta nos sorprendimos mucho al ver a Johanna parada con una cara de pocos amigos – ¿Por qué rayos están aquí y no atendiendo su negocio? Ya es hora que mi Fred este en casa y sigue atendiendo a clientes –

-Ya vamos, tranquila Jo – Peeta me apretó la mano e intento impedir que Johanna entrara a la casa.

-No, se supone que él cambio de trabajo para ayudarte y para estar más relajado, no es justo que llegue tarde a casa porque ustedes… - me vio tratando de adivinar porque nos habíamos retrasado, así que mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar, porque sabía que era un libro abierto para ellos – no lo puedo creer, van tarde porque estuvieron…-

-Mejor empieza a caminar y deja de sacar conjeturas – dije antes de que lo gritara y todos los vecinos se enteraran.

-Vamos Jo, no tienes por qué ponerte así, solo vamos un poco tarde, en un momento Fred será todo tuyo – Peeta también veía el modo de cambiar el estado de animo de Jo.

-Nada de Jo, tú Katniss eres la que siempre está de que: _nosotros no, no te metas_- Johanna hizo una voz ridícula – pues ahora si me meto, porque por su culpa Fred no está jugando con su hijo –

-No seas exagerada, solo porque vamos tarde un día – yo arrastraba a Peeta caminando deprisa, lo que menos quería era que la gente se diera cuenta de nuestra discusión – Como si tu fueras muy puntual –

-Pues lo intento y más cuando se trata de mi hijo –

-Bueno y a todo esto ¿Dónde está él? – Pregunto Peeta extrañado que el pequeño no estuviera tras de su mamá.

-Pues lo deje con Fred, no lo voy estar exponiendo al frío y menos si los podía encontrar en una situación no muy conveniente para un niño –

-Johanna – le recrimine volteando a ver Jill y su esposo que pasaban por ahí, rogando que no escucharan las tonterías de mi amiga.

-Ya, tranquilas – Peeta se veía incomodo esta vez.

Cuando llegamos a la panadería encontramos un poco angustiado a Fred, debido a que tenía algo de gente en el mostrado mientras que Steven atendía mesas, así que Daniel se encontraba vagando en el local.

-Daniel vámonos, es hora – dijo Johanna en cuanto entramos.

-Jo, deja que se enfríe un poco, aquí la temperatura es más calidad – le recomendó Peeta.

-Si hubieran estado aquí a su hora mi niño no tendría que haber experimentado el cambio de clima, solo hubiéramos pasado por su papá y listo –

-Pues sí, pero no estuvimos, así que ahora espera un poco o ponle un gorro y bufanda que el frío empieza arreciar, ah y también te recomiendo algo – esta vez le hice señas para que se acercara a mí y poderle susurrar – dile a Fred que te de cenar, para ver si se te quita ese mal humor – esperaba que entendiera mis palabras.

-Claro como tu…-

-Cariño ¿quieres que tomemos aquí algo? – Fred interrumpió a Johanna y yo no pude evitar lanzar una risita.

-No vámonos –

-Bueno pero deja que Daniel se afloje un poco, le puede hacer daño – Fred se veía relajado una vez que Peeta lo había suplido y como yo lo veía, no le importaba que hubiéramos llegado tarde.

Yo no dije nada y me dirigí a la parte trasera a preparar los pedidos que iban saliendo, en verdad Johanna se me hacia una exagerada por su actitud, tal vez si llegamos tarde, pero no era para tanto su molesta, así que después hablaría con ella para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

-Por cierto – Johanna me volteo a ver y bajo su tono – Cuando iba para tu casa me encontré a Rosel rondando, fue quien me dijo que estaban ahí, así que le dije que por qué estaba tan al pendiente de ustedes, se me hizo sospechoso –

-No puede ser –ahora entendía un poco mejor su enfado, a mí me hubiera pasado.

-Dijo que solo los vio entrar, que no era que estuviera al pendiente y el muy idiota me toco, sentí horrible como me rozó la mano, es asqueroso, le termine dando un puñetazo –

-Jo, no es posible – me tape la boca, creía que yo era la exagerada, que exageraba al pensar que su tacto era asqueroso.

-Espera descerebrada, él no se quedó tranquilo aun con la nariz rota me dijo que por eso te prefería a ti y se alejó –

-¿Quién la prefiere? – Fred traía en brazos a Daniel.

-Te explico en casa, y tú – esta vez me vio a mí - no dejes de platicarle a Peeta, es necesario que tomen cartas en el asunto, debemos hacer que esa escoria se largue del distrito –

-Mami ¿Qué es estoria? – Daniel nos sorprendió por lo atento que estaba, siempre hacia lo mismo y muchas veces no cuidábamos nuestros comentarios de adultos frente a él.

-Es algo desagradable y se dice escoria – Fred apretó la nariz del pequeño entre sus dedos – pero esa palabra no se usa con los niños, solo los adultos la podemos usar –

-Nos vemos, mañana platicamos al respecto – Johanna empezó abrigar a Daniel.

-Adiós Kat, que terminen pronto, despídete Daniel –

-Adiós Niss – como siempre el pequeño me lanzo un beso que fingí atrapar para ponerlo en mi mejilla.

Peeta atendía a sus clientes animadamente tomando órdenes y despachando en el mostrado, cuando me vio sonrió para dejarlo de hacer al instante, mi cara le dijo que algo no estaba bien; camine hacia la parte de atrás y empezar a trabajar, pero eso iba a esperar porque él ya me estaba siguiendo.

-Bonita ¿Qué pasa? ¿Johanna te molesto? –

-Ya sé porque estaba tan molesta – conteste mientras se cerraba la puerta.

-¿Por qué? –

-Por culpa de Rosel- en cuanto lo mencione Peeta frunció el ceño.

-Ese idiota, de seguro también la molesto –

-Sí y… bueno dijo otras cosas –

-Peeta necesito ayuda – Steven había aparecido con varias órdenes – hay gente en mostrador y en mesas –

-Si vamos – le conteste – dejemos que baje de trabajo y te contare todo, hay que ocuparnos en vez de preocuparnos, por favor –

-Ok, pero más vale que me digas todo lo que te dijo – Peeta apretó mi nariz cariñosamente.

Trabaje tratando de dejar a un lado el comentario de Johanna, pero llego el momento que me pregunte, ¿Por qué no nos dejaban en paz? Así como también me pregunte ¿desde cuándo estaría espiándonos? ¿Se habría acercado a las ventanas? ¿Estaría escuchando nuestra conversación? En cuanto mi mente pensó eso me angustie, porque tal vez él se había percatado de nuestros planes para el bebé y lo peor, yo no quería que mi bebé estuviera cerca de una persona así, de todos los riesgos que corría, porque si nosotros le interesábamos seguramente nuestro hijo también.

Peeta me descubrió al borde de tener un ataque de pánico, me sentí muy vulnerable y lo preocupe, así que poco a poco le tuve que contar todo lo que me dijo Johanna, se molestó mucho y salió directo a buscar a Thom, para ver que se podía hacer al respecto, dejándome para el cierre de la panadería y cafetería.

Esa noche pasamos a saludar a Haymitch y comentamos lo sucedido con Rosel; Effie en un principio nos dijo que tal vez exagerábamos, que teníamos que comprender un poco que para mucha gente aun éramos "famosos" pero al final Haymitch le dijo que no era posible que después de tanto tiempo sucedieran cosas así, que estaba invadiendo nuestra intimidad, que Johanna por ejemplo era muy temperamental y reaccionaba así, pero que con nosotros había sido de cierta manera cuidadoso.

Peeta le explico que Thom nos dio un libro donde vienen los derechos y obligaciones de ciudadanos, donde podemos encontrar algún procedimiento para evitar que se acerque a nosotros e incluso a nuestros amigos, que eso era un acoso de su parte.

En un principio creímos que sería rápido, pero al empezar a leer descubrimos que de un artículo nos llevaba a otro y salían más cosas, era difícil definir cuál ley aplicaba y lo que procedía. Incluso Johanna y Fred nos ayudaban, porque ella quería también meter la queja para que fuera más sencillo para todos, aunque nos la pasamos leyendo toda la semana hasta ir armando un buen argumento.

Mientras procurábamos no estar solos, Johanna y yo siempre nos acompañábamos cuando íbamos a la panadería o a la escuela, incluso Fred salía a recoger a Johanna del trabajo, lo que menos queríamos es que Rosel la volviera agarrar sola, y no porque no supiera defenderse, al contrario, para que no volviera a tener un enfrentamiento con Rosel y quedara peor parado, impidiendo que nuestros argumentos procedieran por su agresión a este tipo tan desagradable.

Yo había tomado la costumbre de ver para todos lados, buscando a Rosel en algún rincón espiándonos, incluso cuando estábamos en casa revisaba que todas las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas, que no hubiera imagen alguna del interior de nuestra casa.

-Tranquila Kat, estamos en casa, relájate – decía Peeta mientras tomaba nuevamente el libro que nos dio Thom.

-No está de más cerciorarse –

-Pero si Thom también nos está apoyando, ya hay más agentes visitando nuestra casa y también alrededor de la panadería – eso era cierto, el comité que tenía Thom alrededor había decidido apoyarnos con más vigilancia, para evitar que Rosel se quisiera pasar de listo mientras nosotros armábamos el argumento para la queja ya en índole legal.

-Ven ayúdame para que esto quede lo atentes posible –

-Peeta – no sabía cómo iba a tomar mi propuesta, solo quería que no mal interpretara las cosas.

-Dime – dijo sin dejar de ver los papeles.

-He estado pensado sobre… todo esto y no quiero que mal interpretes la situación – esta vez tenía su atención – quiero que esperemos con lo del bebé – Él abrió mucho los ojos y se puso de pie.

-¿Pero por qué? – había desconcierto en sus palabras pero también había enfado.

-Es que quiero que esperemos hasta que esto termine – señale los papeles – sé que te he hecho esperar mucho, pero no quiero arriesgarme con todo esto de Rosel, hasta que él este fuera de nuestras vidas sería lo mejor para que me embarace –

-Katniss esto… - Peeta inhalo fuerte – a la mejor se nos salió de control, pero estamos haciendo lo que justamente él quiere, afectar nuestras vidas, ya habíamos tomado una decisión –

-Si pero date cuenta, se mete mucho con nosotros –

-Contigo en especial – murmuro

-¿Qué va a pasar el día cuando este embarazada? Querrá saber todos los detalles y no quiero imaginarme a mi bebé cerca de alguien así, alguien que este al asecho –

Por increíble que parezca Peeta sonrió ampliamente, desconcertándome – Bonita, eso no va pasar – él se acercó a mí y me abrazo con fuerza – Rosel saldrá de nuestras vidas, ya lo verás, es mas no tendrá ni la oportunidad de enterarse que estés embarazada – Beso mi cabeza – y me encanta que te preocupes por tu bebé- enfatizo esas últimas dos palabras - por nuestro bebé –

-Es que esto se pudo salir de control, ¿Qué no te dice que a la mejor ha entrado a la casa? La hemos dejado abierta en un par de ocasione, ¿Qué no te dice que él está enterado de nuestros planes y por eso esta tan obsesionado?-

-No creo que sea eso, Kat ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que él te quiere a ti? – Un desagradable escalofrío me recorrió.

-No sé qué sea pero por favor, esperemos a que esto termine, será cuestión de unos días –

-En eso tienes razón, si nos apuramos esto estará listo pasado mañana –

-Eso espero – me aferre a él, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho para después descansar mi oído sobre su corazón, me sentía muy mal por posponer nuestros planes, pero no quería arriesgarme, no mientras sintiera ese miedo.

* * *

><p>na: bien? espero no decepcionarlos por esta parte final, pero así son las cosas. No olviden dejar comentarios que es mi alimento de cada semana, Un abrazo para todos, por cierto a ver por ahí circula un poster que según es el nuevo de sinsajo parte 2, ustedes saben algo? o es puro cuento.


	11. Desagradable

Ufff. Este capi quería subirlo desde ayer, porque estaba listo desde el miércoles (consecuencias creo de no tener novio jajajaj), pero por no tener internet en casa no me fue posible subirlo, en fin. Quiero agradecer a todos por seguir hasta este punto, en especial por sus hermosos comentarios de los capítulos anteriores, en verdad agradezco mucho el haberme atrevido a escribir, porque gracias a eso he encontrado a personas maravillosas.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

Un día antes de presentar todos nuestros argumentos para que Rosel no se volviera a acercarse a nosotros, me sentía muy cansada, después de estar durmiendo poco por culpa de las pesadillas y noches de desvelo para armar el expediente, puesto que lo que menos queríamos era que hubiera cabos sueltos que a la larga impidieran que procediera la orden.

-Bonita, deberías adelantarte a casa –

-No, me espero a que terminemos, ya solo son un par de horas – dije entre bostezos.

-Pero te ves cansada y mañana debemos estar muy frescos y alerta para que no vaya haber fallo –

-Yo creo que no la va haber – Dijo Thom que estaba leyendo nuestro escrito – fueron minuciosos al armarlo, así que esto va funcionar chicos de verdad –

-Verán que no tendrán nada de qué preocuparse – Hilary tenia a en brazos a su pequeña que ya estaba durmiendo.

-Ojala que todo salga como lo planeamos – mi voz se escuchó agotada.

-Kat ve a casa, en un rato más yo iré, aprovecha la compañía de Thom y Hilary – insistió Peeta.

Esta vez hice caso, debido a que me sentía muy fatigada, aparte que traía un poco de inflamación y no me sentía nada a gusto, en verdad deseaba llegar a casa y ponerme el pijama, por lo que más tarde en entrar, que estaba yo bajo las cobijas, esperando no quedarme dormida para ver a Peeta y darle un masaje en los hombros que buena falta le hacía también, él se hacia el fuerte, trabajando, cuidándome y aparte haciéndola de abogado para llevar el caso a instancias legales y poder deshacernos de Rosel.

Al salir del baño me percate de un ruido, el cual no supe muy bien de donde procedía, porque se convino con el ruido al cerrar la puerta. - ¿Peeta, estas en casa? – dije sin moverme, a la espera de que me contestara.

No hubo ningún sonido en casi dos minutos, porque permanecía ahí parada, tratando de encontrar el origen, lo que me llevo a la conclusión de que había sido un sonido de la calle, tal vez algún vecino rompiendo un vaso o algún portazo no identificado por mi parte.

Me resigne a dormir, porque aún faltaba un buen rato para que Peeta llegara, pero justo cuando estaba por perder la conciencia reaccione y me di cuenta que había alguien en la habitación, poniendo todos mis sentidos en alerta; al intentar levantarme sentí como algo se hundió sobre mi impidiéndome mover al mismo tiempo que una mano me tapaba gran parte del rostro.

-Hola Niss, ¿Dónde está el señor Mellark? – Rosel hablaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro, mi estómago se hizo pequeño e inmediatamente envió nauseas a mi garganta ¿Cómo era posible que este tipo estuviera dentro de mi casa? Si las últimas semanas habíamos sido muy precavidos al respecto, pero lo que más me molesto es que me tuviera aprisionada con su cuerpo mientras que su otra mano sujetaba con fuerza mi muñeca inmovilizando el brazo que tenía libre de su cuerpo – eso no importa, solo importa que tenemos muy poco tiempo, así que cariño lo vamos a provechar –

Trate de morder sus asquerosos dedos mientras lanzaba patadas para intentar quitármelo de encima, la adrenalina estaba al cien – lleva años esperando este momento, desde aquel día que le dije a mi tío Snow que me permitiera ser de los primeros si ganabas tus juegos, pero ese Peeta tenía que haber aparecido, tu debiste ser la ganadora, nadie más, tu hiciste todo por él, lo salvaste, te arriesgaste demasiado por él – tan solo escuchar que este hombre era pariente de Snow me dejo más asqueada – debo admitir que fue todo muy… romántico, incluso eso te hacia más deseable – cuando su rostro se acercó más fue cuando luche con todas mis fuerza, sabía que era pequeña, pero el golpe de adrenalina que sentía debía de ayudar, de algún modo tendría que quitármelo de encima.

Logre liberar mi brazo de su peso y golpee con fuerza su cabeza, al tiempo que luchaba por que mis rodillas se movieran y pudieran enterrarse en alguna parte de él.

-aaahh – se quejó con mi golpe y soltó mi boca para agarrar mi brazo.

-¡quítate de encima imbécil! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que algún vecino escuchara, pero su peso impedía llenar mis pulmones de aire para poder gritar con más fuerza - ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –

-Cállate – de repente la vista se me nublo del golpe que me dio, poniendo toda la fuerza sobre su dorso de la mano, al grado que no reaccione y volvió a sujetar mis manos – no hagas esto más difícil, ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar algún día -

-Estás loco – dije débilmente, tratando de recuperarme del golpe.

-Si loco por ti – de repente una de sus manos se encargó de sujetar mis muñecas, mientras que la otra acaricio mi rostro, bajando por mi cuello y terminando en uno de mis pechos – no hagas esto más difícil, aparte de que no tenemos tiempo, serás buena chica, Snow me dijo que eras buena siguiendo órdenes, no me decepciones –

Al volver escuchar ese desagradable nombre fue que reaccione y solté una de mis manos de su agarre para terminar dándole un codazo en el pómulo, lo que me ayudo a levantar mi rodilla para empujarlo lejos de mí y callera de la cama. Mis ganas de vomitar no disminuían, al contrario, se hacían más notorias, pero trate de centrarme en salir corriendo hacia la planta baja y conseguir un cuchillo o mi arco, pero desafortunadamente Rosel se levantó y me aprisiono contra la pared.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿A gritar que alguien te ayude? ¿Por tu arco? ¿Y luego qué? – me sentí una estúpida por no gritar por la ventana, estaba segura que Thom escucharía y acudiría al instante.

-Voy por mi arco imbécil – dije tratando de mostrar a la Katniss que él vio en los juegos, la que no se tentaba con tal de salvar su vida.

-Sí, sé que eres buena arquera, pero la locura en la que vives… mmm no creo que te permitiera disparar – sonrío maliciosamente – no otra vez a un ser humano -

-¿quieres probarlo? Te recuerdo que no mate a uno o dos – odiaba decir eso pero de algo tenía que valerme.

-Lo que quiero probar es otra cosa – él dirigió su vista a mi boca -y déjame te dijo algo, llevo años estudiándote, te conozco muy bien, se cuáles son tus alcances y debilidades, pero también se cuáles son los míos – nuevamente sus manos se ponían en movimiento, tratando de meterse entre mi ropa.

-¡Asqueroso, suéltame! – esta vez grite con mayor fuerza al no tener todo su peso sobre mí.

Justo cuando vi como su desagradable boca se acercaba a mi cuello, una fuerza lo alejo, dejándome desconcertada derrumbándome en el piso. Al abrir bien los ojos me di cuenta que Peeta estaba sobre Rosel, soltando puñetazos sin compasión, incluso rodillazos y patadas. Rosel solo estaba tirando enconchado mientras recibía todo el enfado de Peeta.

-¡No la vuelvas a tocar! ¡Hijo de tu chi…!-

Al pensar en el enfado y desconcierto vinieron a mí las crisis, Peeta regularmente reaccionaba a los gritos, enojos y ciertas situaciones, así que no tardaría en entra a una crisis, la cual seguramente haría que llegara a la peor de las consecuencias.

-Peeta ya, espera – no sabía si acercarme, corría el riesgo de enfurecerlo más; corrí a la ventana y pedí ayuda –Thom, por favor ayuda, rápido – grite y de reojo pude ver que varias luces se encendían – Peeta, ya déjalo lo vas a matar –

-Este bastardo… - Peeta seguía golpeando al adefesio.

-Hey, hey Peeta detente – Thom llego y abrazo a mi esposo, de modo que impidió que siguiera con su arremetida, pero aun así lanzo un par de patadas – ya es suficiente – afortunadamente Thom era fuerte.

Al ver a mi esposo muy agitado, sabía que eso significaba que podría estar en una crisis, por lo que permanecí parada muy quieta.

-¿Qué… qué paso aquí? – Thom no dejaba de abrazar a Peeta, temiendo que en cualquier momento se abalanzara sobre Rosel o sobre de mí.

-Hey Katniss ¿Qué pasa? –Haymitch grito desde la planta baja.

-Arriba Haymitch – contesto Thom.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí? –Haymitch entro agitado seguido por Effie, al parecer mi grito los alerto y corrieron para ver que sucedía, volteando para todos lados tratando de entender –preciosa, ¿estás bien? – ambos se acercaron a mí.

-¿Te… te hizo daño? – Effie me puso una mano sobre el hombro de modo titubeante. Yo solo pude negar con la cabeza viendo hacia el piso, sintiéndome muy extraña, sintiendo aun nauseas, así que salí corriendo al sanitario.

-Haymitch ve por Paul y por algún agente para que se lleven a este hombre – Thom empezaba a dar instrucciones.

Cuando termine de arquear a lo lejos escuche la voz de Johanna y Fred algo alteradas – Te voy a traer un poco de agua, tranquila Kat ya paso – Effie me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Yo me empecé a preguntar si Peeta estaba bien o si el amarre de Thom había impedido que se fuera en mi contra, porque ahora lo único que quería era su abrazo protector, sus caricias y su voz diciendo que todo estaría bien, para borrar esta amarga experiencia.

-¿Esta lastimada? – Johanna pregunto desde la puerta, dirigiéndose a Effie.

-No, al parecer no – dijo dudosa Effie.

-Hey Kat – Johanna no dijo nada más, tal vez esperando que yo comentara algo, pero las palabras no salían de mi garganta.

-Denle un poco de espacio – murmuro Fred – aparte ya viene Paul –

Después de que Effie me diera un poco de agua para quitar el sabor desagradable de mi boca, decidí salir, necesitaba ver qué pasaba con Peeta, si se encontraba bien o la crisis aún estaba…

-Vamos levántate – un agente jaloneaba a Rosel para ponerlo de pie – te espera una linda noche imbécil –

-Jael, calma –dijo Thom a su agente.

Al voltearlo a ver, me percate que estaba sentado a un lado de Peeta en la cama, que a su vez, veía con unos ojos amenazantes a Rosel, apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Creo que este tarado no puede ponerse de pie por la golpiza - Johanna veía del mismo modo al adefesio.

-Tal vez sea necesario traer una camilla – comento Haymitch.

-No, que entre como entro el idiota – Fred abrazo a Johanna.

-Vamos, es hora de salir de aquí – Otro agente entro a la habitación para ayudar a Jael y sacar entre los dos a Rosel.

-Llévenlo a la clínica –dijo Thom, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-¿Qué? – Johanna fue la primera en protestar.

-Tranquilos, no podemos permitir que Rosel este como víctima, que lo curen, que vean que por parte del distrito no hubo negligencia, necesitamos que metan la queja ya y también entrara este desagradable acontecimiento, esperemos que lo tengamos fuera del distrito a más tardar en 8 días, directo al distrito 2- Actualmente el distrito 2 tenía a todos aquellos infractores de las leyes, gente poderosa que se condenó por apoyar a Snow, era la nueva cárcel.

-Rayos – Paul entro apresurado y se paró en seco al ver a Rosel – Kat ¿Dónde? – dijo intranquilo.

-Estoy bien – conteste con la voz cortada por el esfuerzo de gritar y también de momentos antes en el sanitario.

-Vamos salgamos todos de aquí, preparare un poco de té – Effie empezó a empujar a todos para que salieran.

-Peeta ¿vienes? – dijo Haymitch estudiando la actitud de mi chico.

-No, quiero ver que Kat esté bien – contesto levantando la vista hacia mí y al mismo tiempo tranquilizándome de que la crisis o lo que fuera había pasado.

No me importo que aun hubiera gente en nuestra habitación, camine hacia él y me senté sobre sus piernas, abrazándome a su cuello con fuerza, sintiendo sus brazos envolverme y protegerme.

-Oh, bonita – susurro – lamento mucho esto – su mano subía y baja por mis espalda.

-¿Tu… tu estas bien?- mi voz fue un balbuceo.

- Claro que sí, no tienes ni porque preguntar, me preocupas tú – beso tiernamente mi cabeza y me abrazo con mayor fuerza.

Estuvimos un buen rato así hasta que Paul carraspeo, incómodo supongo por interrumpirnos.

-Kat me… ¿quieres que te revise? –

-Si Paul por favor, checa que este bien – Peeta no me dejo contestar, alejándome de su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza –

-Sabes que no está de más Kat, solo… es que traes un golpe muy feo en la mejilla – Paul se acercó temeroso – y bueno, no sé si en algún otro lugar te… -

-No, no pasó nada – aclare antes de que Peeta se alterara y también para recordármelo a mí que todo estaba bien, que el idiota ya estaba fuera de nuestra casa.

-Ok solo déjame ver ese golpe – Paul empezó a sacar de su maletín sus instrumentos.

-También chécale este rasguño – Peeta aún me tenía en sus piernas pero empezaba a inspeccionarme.

-Tranquilo – acaricie su rostro.

-Me… me permiten – Paul se veía incomodo, tratando de hacer su trabajo.

-Sí, ven bonita, recuéstate para que Paul vea ese golpe –

No puse objeción, ya que el dolor de cabeza era intenso y el rasguño empezaba arder, junto con uno pequeño que tenía en mi costado izquierdo. Acepte los analgésicos que Paul me daba, así como también deje que limpiara los rasguños; Peeta no se despegó en ningún instante, viendo mis reacciones, al parecer esperando que en algún momento me derrumbara.

-Bueno, aparentemente todo está bien, el golpe me preocupa, así que por favor evita dormir en un rato por si hay alguna reacción, ¿con que te lo hizo? –

-Con el dorso de su mano –

-Entiendo –

-De hecho… - volteé a ver a Peeta – quiero ducharme, necesito ducharme –

-Sí, está bien – él beso mi frete.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan – Paul se acercó hacia la puerta – descansen que mañana les espera un día difícil –

Thom quería que le explicara qué había pasado, pero Peeta despacho a todos a casa, no me sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie, solo Fred se quedó para ayudarnos a cambiar el vidrio de una ventana que rompió Rosel para entrar a la casa. Incluso Peeta no me pregunto nada, solo me recibió con una toalla y abrazándome con fuerza, fijándose que no me faltara nada.

-Te voy a traer un poco de té y ¿tal vez un poco de pan? – No me sentía con ánimos de comer algo, pero no quería preocuparlo, así que asentí con la cabeza.

-No tardes –

-Claro que no bonita, solo subiré las cosas –

-Peeta –

-Dime-

-Gracias – le lance una sonrisa tibia, nuevamente se convertía en mi salvador. Él solo negó con la cabeza y correspondió mi sonrisa.

Una vez que estuvimos acostado, teniendo a Peeta a mi espalda de modo protector fue que decidí hablar -¿Cómo es que llegaste antes? – susurre.

-Afortunadamente Alex y Casie me dijeron que se encargaban de cerrar, Lana estaba cuidando a sus hijos y ellos vieron lo cansada que te veías, dijeron que yo también me veía cansado que era mejor que viniera a casa contigo para que estuviéramos listos para lo de mañana –

-Vaya suerte – dije apenas en un comentario audible, porque mi cabeza me decía que si Peeta no hubiera llegado, si él no me hubiera quitado de encima a Rosel ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Él hubiera logrado sus…? ¿Yo habría alcanzado mi arco y…?

-Cuando entre a casa me extraño una corriente de aire y luego escuche el forcejeo, salí corriendo y ver a ese… - la respiración de Peeta se empezaba agitar – no sé cómo Thom logro detenerme, me sentía furioso –

-Lo note, de hecho… ¿crees que tal vez hubo crisis por la situación? –

-Fue extraño – contesto Peeta ya más tranquilo después de un largo silencio – porque sentía el enojo que regularmente me pasaba cuando estaba bajo el efecto del veneno, pero estaba consciente de que ese imbécil te trato de hacer daño –

-Pero… entonces porque no – dude un poco no quería que sintiera algún reclamo – bueno ¿por qué no te acercaste a mí en cuanto Thom te separo de él? –

-No quería arriesgarme, a salirme de control, estaba en el filo Kat –

-Lo bueno es que ya paso – jale sus brazos para que me envolvieran con mayor fuerza, al mismo tiempo que sentía su espalda abarcando la mía protectoramente.

-Pues debemos descansar, mañana, como dijo Paul, será un día difícil –

La noche no fue exactamente tranquila, tuve demasiadas pesadillas, varias veces Peeta me tuvo que mover para despertarme de ellas y el colmo fue ver como él tenía una pesadilla; cuando me levante al baño después de dar varias vueltas sin poder dormir nuevamente y sentir cierta incomodidad, lo vi inquieto pero no hice nada por moverlo o decirle algo, así que de repente escuche que gritaba mi nombre, pero fue de una manera muy angustiante.

-Aquí Peeta – dije saliendo del sanitario sin secarme las manos -¿Qué pasa? –

-Oh Kat – él corrió hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza – tenía una pesadilla, me desperté y no estabas a mi lado, fue angustioso –

-Perdón… yo…- me interrumpió.

-No, no te disculpes, solo es que, hemos pasado una noche horrible – aun me tenía aferrada con fuerza, pasando su amplia mano sobre mi espalda una y otra vez. Yo trataba de hacer lo mismo para reconfortarlo, hacerle ver que estaba con él, que estábamos juntos.

* * *

><p>NA: UPSSS, creo que no fue un buen capitulo para nuestros chicos, pero quiero Felicitar a ** Monni **por lo intuitiva y descubrir desde varios capítulos atrás que Rosel tenia relación con Snow, quiero aclarar que este personaje estaba en mi mente desde una nueva vida, pero de repente mi cabeza cambio todo y entraron los tipos del 13 jijiji, pero bueno, fue un capitulo difícil de escribir, pero lo logré, me concentre y aquí lo tienen. No olviden que espero sus comentarios, saben que soy fansese de sus Reviews. Bonito fin de semana.


	12. Algo Grato

Holaaaa a todas y todos, espero que estén super bien, pues yo aquí emocionada, porque tuve el capitulo antes y como llegamos a los 10 reviews en el capitulo anterior pues me dije, vamos a darles el capi antes, se lo merecen por comentar y dejarme enormes sonrisas en el rostros. Estoy super contenta, porque los comentarios han sido favorables, me encanta saber que les encanta la historia XD.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

Todo el día me sentí mareada, supongo que por el golpe y por pasar una noche de perros, y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de tener que ir a la alcaldía a levantar la queja, demanda o aviso, aún no sabemos bien como llamarlo, pues nuestro día se tornó agotador, impidiendo que fuera a trabajar, así como también que Alex y Casie estuvieran metidos todo el día en el negocio, porque Fred y Johanna nos acompañaron en todo momento, incluso Haymitch que tenía cosas que supervisar en la fábrica.

Yo tuve que explicar con lujo de detalle lo sucedido en casa, cada palabra que me dijo y que le dije, así como también la intervención de Peeta. La mayoría se sorprendió cuando mencione a Snow, cuando les dije la relación de este tipo con aquel hombre que nos hizo sufrir, la tensión fue mayor y por supuesto alerté a todos.

Johanna fue la encargada de pasar nuestra queja que habíamos armado durante varios días, alterándose mucho al ver a Rosel sonreír cuando escucho todo.

-No sigas su juego Jo, quiere sacarlas de sus casillas con esa actitud – Había dicho Haymitch en susurros – este tipo no tendrá opción más que la hermosa cárcel del distrito 2 –

Peeta nos sorprendió a todos cuando empezó hablar y agregó a dicho documento otros artículos, alegando que Rosel los había violado también al meterse a nuestra casa y agredirme; al parecer Peeta recordó varias cosas de las que estuvimos leyendo para poder proceder.

-¿Pero qué hay de tu agresión? – Contesto Rosel cuando Peeta termino de hablar – ve como me dejaste – Peeta solo negó con la cabeza, se le veía muy molesto.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? – contesto mi esposo, él no se había medido en fuerza, le había dado con todo a Rosel, tenía la cara totalmente hinchada, se le veía encorvado, traía un cabestrillo en el hombro y Paul nos había dicho que tenía tres costillas rotas.

-Eso fue en defensa propia – Johanna estaba que echaba chispas, bueno creo que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Pero yo no le hice nada a él-

-Tenía que proteger a su esposa imbécil –

-Johanna, tranquila – La encargada del departamento de justicia, Fhilip me parece que ese es su nombre, fue quien intentó mediar, como era su trabajo – viendo las pruebas y las circunstancias tendremos que proceder al arresto formal del señor Rosel Park, mientras se aplica la queja y demanda de los señores – nos señaló discretamente con la mano.

-Bien – Haymitch fue primero en hablar – pero creo que también hay que averiguar si este hombre, siendo sobrino de Snow, no fue parte de todo aquel complot, de hecho no entiendo cómo es que no se le juzgo, más si él era participe de las bajezas con los vencedores –

-Buen punto Haymitch – dijo Johanna.

-Bueno pero eso es independiente - argumento Fhilip - como quiera con la declaración de la señora Mellark se tiene el antecedente, así como la que se le va hacer al señor Park -

De repente Rosel río burlonamente – ¿Señora Mellark? Que no sabe que ella se quedó con su apellido, ella sigue siendo Katniss Everdeen –

Creo que todos nos pusimos rígidos, en especial Peeta y yo, debido a que Rosel sabía perfectamente bien nuestra situación, ya que ambos habíamos acordado conservar nuestros apellidos, no porque no quisiéramos portar el apellido del otro, en especial en mi caso, sino más bien porque yo no quería que mi padre fuera olvidado, era una especie de tributo a él, así que Peeta en ningún momento tuvo inconveniente por eso, al contrario dijo que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por su padre.

-Bueno si – Fhilip corroboro viendo el papel que había yo firmado – eso señor Park, es otro indicador para nosotros que usted está muy al pendiente de esta familia, por lo que quedara también en el expediente su comentario –

Todos nos hicieron la sugerencia de ir a descansar, así que no hubo objeción por nuestra parte, incluso Haymitch y Effie se fueron con nosotros para prepararnos de comer y hacernos compañía, Effie decía que nos regresaban un poco de las atención que siempre teníamos para con ellos.

-Vamos Kat, apenas has probado bocado – Effie me insistía en un plato de frutas que había subido a mi habitación, mientras Peeta había ido a la panadería para ver que todo estuviera bien.

-Es que no me siento bien, me he sentido mareada, aun no puedo creer que esto pasara, que fuéramos nuevamente el centro de atención de todo mundo –

-Pero tal vez te sientas mareada porque no has comido –

-No, es que también… se juntó todo – Effie frunció el ceño debido a que no me entendía – esta madrugada llego mi periodo se adelanto y luego el golpe, la tensión, todo –

-Oh querida, tranquila, esto será lo último, tal vez sea bueno que vayas a la clínica, para que te sientas mejor –

-Creo que te aceptare ese té para ver si puedo dormir, pero me gustaría que Peeta regresara –

-Claro, se los preparare a los dos, ambos lo necesitan –

-Gracias Effie –

-Agradece a tu madre que fue quien nos enseñó ese té, por cierto, no le vas hablar para enterarla –

-No, para que la preocupo, aparte no tengo ánimos de volver explicar todo –

-Tienes razón, esperemos que Peeta no tarde –

-Por cierto ¿ya les entregaron los resultados de Haymitch? – trate de enfocarme en otra cosa, quería olvidar por un momento lo de las últimas 24 horas.

-Oh si, bueno queríamos comentarlo con ustedes, pero no importa, todo salió bien, su azúcar está controlada, la presión igual y bueno el hígado esta igual, no hay cambios, así que eso es bueno, porque dejo te tomarse los medicamentos varios días, pero afortunadamente no afecto, eso lo tiene más animado –

-Qué bueno – sonreí levemente.

Esa tarde para distraernos un poco, Johanna llego con Daniel y tuvimos una emociónate partida de domino, donde Haymitch trataba de hacer trampa, pero Daniel siempre lo pillaba, haciendo comentarios que nos provocaban risas a todos, fue un momento agradable que nos relajó, así como el té que Effie preparo y nos llevó directo al sueño, tratando de dejar el mal rato fuera de casa.

El siguiente día me lleve una enorme confusión, al ver a Gale parado en la puerta de la casa, sorprendiéndome en todos los sentidos.

-¿Gale?-

-Con que no fue a trabajar hee, ¿dónde está ese cumplimiento con el deber? – Él me abrazo con fuerza, dejándome aun desconcertada por su presencia, era muy raro que viniera al distrito y sobre todo sin avisar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar - ¿vienes solo? – busque detrás de él, porque la última vez que estuvo por aquí traía a una hermosa niña en hombros. Una niña que se parecía muchísimo a él, con sus ojos grises, expresivos y radiantes. Cami y él, después de dos intentos al fin lograron traer a Liraz a este mundo, llenando de gozo a la familia por su tan anhelada llegada.

-¿Dónde está Peeta? –

-Está en la panadería, pero…-

-¿Estás sola? –

-Claro que no guapo – Jo apareció dándole una sugestiva mirada, que si hubiera estado aquí Fred, hubiera ocasionado una discusión entre ellos.

-No cambias ¿verdad? – Gale le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Dónde está Cami y Lir? – Pregunte.

-Vengo por asuntos de trabajo – Gale me vio muy serió, al parecer ya estaba enterado de lo que paso los últimos dos días.

-Vaya, entiendo –

-¿Te asignaron o viniste para darle otra pasada? – Johanna sonrió.

-Ambas, bueno la segunda me encantaría, pero debo estar en mi papel, así que vengo para la investigación de la vinculación de ese hombre con toda la lacra del capitolio –

-Creo que Rosel no se va alegrar mucho cuando vea quien es el agente asignado – Jo parecía divertida.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que me asignaran, así que aquí estoy, y le voy a dejar caer todo el peso, se va arrepentir de todo y cada uno de sus actos –

La sed de venganza que siempre existió en Gale, nunca desaparecía, ahora incluso con esto se lo tomaba muy a pecho, era claro que nuestra amistad influía, porque por muchas cosas que hubieran pasado entre nosotros, aun seguíamos siendo amigos y por lo mismo esto se convertía en algo personal.

-Pero no crees que eso sea… ¿bueno un inconveniente en el caso?– No sabía cómo expresar que no quería que la gente pensara que mis influencias fueran factor para la condena, yo quería que fuera lo justo.

-Pues yo dije que solo lo supervisaría, pero mi jefe me dijo que yo me encargara, así que aquí estoy y verás que esto terminara pronto Catnip –

-Ojala –

-Pues ya tienes todo el trabajo hecho, porque armamos un documento y luego está la declaración de todos nosotros con respecto al último suceso –

-Vaya, quien lo diría que te oirías tan experta en la materia Johanna – Gale se burló un poco.

-Bueno en vista de que estas aquí, yo me retiro, tengo que regresar a trabajar, solo vine almorzar, los veo más tarde-

Gale me acepto un almuerzo, dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo, porque si todo salía bien y como esperaba, estarían de regreso mañana a medio día, obviamente con Rosel listo para su nuevo hogar. Así que no tendríamos mucha oportunidad de platicar de no ser que fuera de ese desagradable asunto; me puso al día de cómo estaban todos en su casa, de cómo Hazelle ya estaba llena de nietos y todos ellos crecían felizmente, aunque Posy estaba en el distrito 3 estudiando ingeniería constructiva los veía seguido.

-¡bonita! Tengo noticias – Peeta grito desde la entrada.

-Aquí, yo también – Sonreí a mi amigo.

-Llego un aero…- en cuanto Peeta vio a Gale dejo de hablar.

-Sí y venía con él – Sonreí.

-Hola Mellark- ese saludo ya era tradicional entre ellos.

-Hawthorne – Mi esposo le dio la mano – ¿estás a cargo o eres el supervisor? –

-Estoy a cargo – Peeta sonrío porque sabía que significaba eso.

Me sentí fatal cuando acudimos a la alcaldía, porque todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, ya todo mundo sabía que había pasado algo en nuestra casa, por lo que había muchos curiosos, incluso Sae nos regañó porque no le avisamos, dijo que cualquier cosas que necesitáramos ella nos podía apoyar.

Gale se comportó muy profesional, cuestiono y acorralo a Rosel de una manera impresionante, dijo que el documento que metimos estaba muy bien redactado y especificado, que no había mucho por hacer, salvo la investigación de ese hombre con sus vínculos con Snow.

Rosel puso mucha objeción y no dejo de alegar que la situación no era imparcial, que Gale tenia preferencia hacia mí, incluso se atrevió a insinuar que había algo entre nosotros o que lo hubo de manera romántica, no como amigos, pero sus argumentos no eran aceptados, principalmente porque el encargado de justicia a nivel presidencial, era quien había asignado a Gale.

Gale paso el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche en la alcaldía, mientras que yo permanecí recluida en casa, armando una muñeca de trapo para que se la llevara a casa y se la diera a Lir, a modo de agradecimiento por lo que hacía y también de saludo para su pequeña de 4 años. Mientras que Peeta había ido a trabajar para poder dar un respiro a Casie, puesto que con todo esto habían sido ella y Alex quien más tiempo habían estado en el negocio.

Obviamente Effie y Haymitch me hicieron compañía, ambos metidos en sus trabajos, él tratando de diseñar un modo de mayor productividad con su maquinaria y ella diseñando un manual para telas de distintos tipos y poder enviarlo a capitolio, puesto que ahora trabajaba por correspondencia y video llamadas.

Esa noche se organizó una cena con los amigos, fue apresurado pero todo quedó muy bien, haciendo que por un momento olvidáramos el desagradable episodio de Rosel.

Johanna y Gale se la pasaron presumiendo de sus hijos, de que hacían y lo grandes que estaban, Paul reía de ver como competían por tener el mejor hijo, pero al final dijo que Thomas, quien dormía en el sillón, era el mejor, que tenían que dejar de pelear porque él se llevaba el puesto.

Effie trato de meter a Alex y Casie en la pelea, incitándolos, pero ellos como siempre permanecieron reservados entre las risas, incluso fueron los primero en irse, porque a pesar de que al siguiente día no había escuela, los chicos ya tenían mucho sueño y debían descansar.

Gale no acepto nuestra oferta de quedarse en la habitación de invitados, dijo que no quería que se malinterpretara y se viera mal para el caso, decidiendo quedarse como todos los agentes en el aerodeslizador en el que había llegado. Mi noche fue más tranquila, las pesadillas dieron tregua y tanto Peeta como yo pudimos descansar, aunque en esta ocasión nos levantamos temprano, para poder estar a tiempo en la alcaldía pero ya dejándole a Alex el trabajo empezado.

-Sabes bonita –

-¿Qué pasa? – yo me ponía la botas algo desguanzada, sintiendo que la cabeza me pesaba más de la cuenta.

-Creo que tu decisión de esperar con lo del embarazo fue buena, no me quiero imaginar… -

-No pienses cosas que no son- lo interrumpí - ahora si que aplica el _por algo pasan las cosas_ y como dices fue una decisión acertada el esperar – me encogí de hombros.

-Como siempre eres muy inteligente – Peeta me ayudo a ponerme de pie ofreciéndome su mano, acaricio con cuidado mi mejilla mallugada y termino besando, tranquilamente y con ternura – vamos, veamos que nos depara este día -

Al ver a Rosel aun con la cara hinchada y desesperado porque asignaran a otra persona para el caso me dieron nauseas, como era que se atrevía a poner exigencias, creyendo que aún estaba bajo la protección de su tío o algo por el estilo, no terminaba de entender porque actuó como actuó, porque era obvio que no la libraría.

-Señor le recomiendo que mejor guarde silencio – dijo Fhilip – cualquier agente que hubiera sido asignado para el caso lo declararía culpable, es más su culpabilidad está marcada desde nuestros reportes, pero el señor Gale viene aquí para dar seguimiento a la investigación de su relación con Snow-

-La cual ya está en procesos y será necesario trasladarlo al distrito 2 – Gale tomo todos los documentos en mano - primero para que cumpla sentencia por su agresión a Katniss Everdeen, por su acoso a Johanna Manson y Peeta Mellark y veremos que va saliendo en el camino – inevitablemente en el rostro de Gale se dibujó una sonrisa de suficiencia o más bien burlona.

-Bien, ¿entonces se lo llevarán? – Johanna también tenía esa sonrisa.

-Así es, por lo que necesito sus firmas en estos documentos –

-Pero yo solo agredí a Kat – Rosel se atrevió a verme.

-Sí, pero la queja que ellos – Gale nos señaló abarcando a Fred, Johanna, Peeta y a mí – procedió y es ahora de carácter demandante, donde se le prohíbe estar cerca de ellos –

-Esto es injusto, solo porque son vencedores se les dan preferencias –

-No señor, cualquiera puede meter esta queja, el acoso no solo es hacia ellos, ya han procedido varios casos, solo le comento que se ponen leyes de restricción, pero en su caso como hubo una agresión física pues las circunstancias son más graves por lo que también la sentencia – Gale era tan tajante e imponente, se veía que disfrutaba de su trabajo, sobre todo tratándose de personas del capitolio.

-No… esto es…-

-Silencio señor, es suficiente – Fhilip empezaba a enojarse – por favor firmen y terminemos con esto, porque estos caballeros tiene que tomar un aerodeslizador –

En ese momento tuve sentimientos encontrados, debido a que al fin Rosel saldría de nuestras vidas y me daba cierta tranquilidad, pero también me sentí triste porque sabía que Gale se iría, y la verdad es que ayudo mucho en este momento, pero trataría de convencerlo para que viniera más seguido, que trajera a su pequeña y también al resto de su familia, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no venían al distrito.

Al salir Johanna me dijo que Gale alcanzo a decirle que nos vería en el quemador para comer y poder platicar un rato más para despedirnos sin problemas, pero yo no quería, ya que la gente me veía fijamente por el golpe que traía en el rostro, que a pesar de que me puse ungüentos se alcanzó a poner morado.

-No importa bonita, si quieres entonces mejor le avisamos a Gale que vaya a casa –

-Sirve que no se presta para malas interpretaciones o cuestiones de preferencias – Fred tenía abrazada a Jo, disfrutando de este instante de satisfacción al saber que todo nuestro esfuerzo por alejar a Rosel de nosotros estaba dando resultado – aunque eso será imposible por tu amistad con él de años, pero por algo lo mandaron a él -

-Sí creo que sería lo mejor – confirme.

-Yo me encargo de ir por la comida, vete a recluir a tu casa, Fred por qué no vas por Daniel para que le haga compañía a la descerebrada, mientras tú y Peeta van a trabajar un rato –

Me hubiera encantado que Peeta estuviera conmigo, pero sabía que tenía obligaciones y que gracias a todo este embrollo se le había cargado la mano a Alex, afortunadamente conmigo era diferente porque ya era sábado, tenía tiempo de recupérame el fin de semana y Daniel fue como siempre, una excelente compañía, preguntando por todo, impresionado en un principio por mi golpe y a la vez platicando lo que había pasado en la escuela el día anterior.

Para cuando llegaron todos a comer, él y yo estábamos armando otro muñeco de trapo que se llevaría a casa, era un muñeco muy similar a peluso, pero con mayor colorido y sobre todo en circunstancias muy diferentes a como fue creado peluso.

-¿Dónde está Fred? – Pregunte discretamente a Peeta.

-Casie tuvo que salir porque Lana no aparecía, así que se quedó, dijo que no había problema, Johanna no estuvo muy contenta, pero era importante que Lana apareciera porque Hilary lleva todo el día con los chicos –

-Los hubieran traído para acá, se hubieran entretenido con Daniel – Johanna nos dijo malhumorada.

-Pues sí, son muy tranquilos y a Daniel le gusto hacer el muñeco, supongo que también a ellos les hubiera gustado – me encogí de hombros.

-Vamos que el guapo nos espera – Jo tomo los platos para llevarlos al comedor.

-Jo, que Daniel no te escuche, sino le dirá a Fred – La reprendió Peeta.

-Fred sabe muy bien cómo me llevo con Gale, es como si tú te molestaras porque él le dice Catnip o porque ella lo abraza sabiendo lo que hubo entre ellos –

Automáticamente me puse rígida – Eso no tiene nada que ver – dije sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-A lo que me refiero es que puedes confundir un poco a Daniel, pero has lo que quieras – le soltó Peeta algo molesto y salió hacia el comedor donde estaban Gale, Daniel, Haymtich, Effie, Thom, Hilary y tanto sus hijos como los de Alex, así que la casa nuevamente estaba llena de chicos.

Gale nos preguntó por detalles de la fiesta de Finnick, nos contó que hace unos meses estuvo por el distrito 4 para ver que el cumplimientos de las leyes fueran correctas, nos dijo que le impresiono lo grande y parecido que era a su papá, también le dio gusto ver a mi madre mucho mejor, aunque la tristeza no la dejara por completo.

Fue una tarde agradable, a Gale le fascino el regalo que tenía para su pequeña Liraz y se la paso agradeciendo, diciendo que le encantaría y en cuanto estuviera en casa me mandaría una foto de ella. También nos prometió que vendría con toda su familia, amenazando que sería en verano.

-Catnip espero que todo esto acabe y no se te vuelva a molestar, tratare de que no sea necesario alguna declaración de tu parte y bueno yo… lamento mucho lo sucedido, lamento mucho que nos hubiéramos visto bajo estas circunstancias –

-Pero al menos nos vimos y yo te agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste, sé que gracias a ti esto fue más rápido –

-No, ustedes ya tenían casi todo con esa queja – Gale volteo a ver a Peeta que me tomaba de la mano.

-Pero eso no evito que ese imbécil…- mi esposo se puso muy serio, aun nos lamentábamos mucho lo que había pasado.

-Tranquilos, ya paso y bueno Peeta deja te digo algo – Gale se puso muy serio – llegaste a tiempo, aparte de que Katniss se estaba defendiendo, pero muchas mujeres no tienen tanta suerte – el solo oír eso me puso la piel de gallina, no quería pensar más en eso.

-Así es – Peeta noto mi reacción y me abrazo.

-Pero todo estará bien, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto poder estar un rato con ustedes, Catnip muchas gracias por el regalo de Lir, le va encantar – de repente Gale me tomo de la mano y jalo para abrazar.

-Cuídate mucho Gale, dale un abrazo a Lir y llámanos más seguido –

-Claro, gracias por la comida –

-Salúdanos a tus hermanos y a tu mamá – Peeta le extendió la mano tranquilamente.

-Claro Mellark, cuídense mucho y estaremos en contacto –

N/A:¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? No olviden dejar sus comentarios, saben que los adoro, jijiji Por otro lado, no encuentro palabras para agradecerles su preferencia, de verdad muchas gracias a:** Monni (por alguna razón no me deja escribir tu usuario completo) , Paper Moon Yiiyii, Itza, Eish, Nati, Paz-14kylm, Nayr, Viviana, Zellideht, JoseangelMellark, Katnisspeetax100pre, Daniela Ivashloku, Eli.J2, ElsaDaniela2, Aniluchi, Kauro240, Micaela, Heart of Marzipan, , Milet7393, Smantha136, Etlmasobliviate, Gpe77, Sunishere, Valrod, PrettyLittleLu, Abi, Macedomia2014, Nestorj 209, Misaki uzumaki, zolanyi chacon, kekith.m, Valeria 1790, ANGeux, Doremi, Lily Snape 290399. Sheritas-chan, Ignacia, Canipaz, Mariavictoriamafund, 1KLM-1, Naru Doki** (ojala podamos platicar mas) y a todos aquellos que dejan comentario anónimo, de verdad mil gracias por escribir, espero no estar olvidando a nadie, que esta cabeza despistada haya escrito todos y correctamente. De verdad gracias por dejar un comentario en algún capitulo, los valoro mucho y espero que sigamos en contacto. También agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron comentario en las historias pasadas, que siguen en esta de forma anónima jijiji, Saludos.

De ante mano mil disculpas por los horrores ortográficos, se que se me han patinado muchos por ahí, tratare de poner mas atención a ciertas palabras jejeje se me chispotean mucho. Vuelvo a repetir esto, esta historia no es con fines de lucro, es puro entretenimiento los personajes y la base de la historia pertenece a **Suzanne Collins **yo solo deje volar mas mi imaginación, porque recuerden Leer es como soñar con los ojos abiertos.


End file.
